Prenez moi avec vous
by Dancelune
Summary: [LOVE MODE] Update Chapitre 9 enfin ! Katsuki et Rena sont bien décidé à passer à l'acte. Mais estce si simple ?
1. Une arrivée fracassante

Auteur : Dancelune

Email : karrakolnyahoo.fr

Disclaimer : les persos appartiennent à Yuki Shimizu et son superbe manga Love Mode. Seul l'élément perturbateur est ma propriété privée.

Genre : Angst, drame et romance (quand même )

Remarque : Il est rare que les fics de ce genre soit appréciée... Je ne m'attends donc pas spécialement à avoir beaucoup de lecteurs ;;;. En effet, j'ai osé introduire une fille chez les Aoe ! Malheur à moi qui ait osé imposer de la féminité dans ce monde tout à fait masculin ! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nos chers et tendres petits couples seront oubliés, bien au contraire. Cette fic est aussi sujet à réflexion sur l'homosexualité, sa vie au quotidien, et une vision extérieure parmi tant d'autres que pourrait avoir une jeune fille de 17 ans etc...

En tout cas, je me fais bien plaisir en l'écrivant

**Prenez-moi avec vous**

****

**Chapitre 1 : Une arrivée fracassante**

****

Reiji est son amant Naoya, ainsi que Kiichi, Haruomi et Kashima étaient réunis dans le salon du manoir des Aoe, dégustant un thé vert digne de ce nom. Les quatres hommes regardaient Kiichi avec incrédulité.

« Alors comme cela tu as accepté de prendre une fille chez toi ? demanda Reiji à Kiichi.

- Oui.

- ... Une fille va habiter dans le manoir familial ? redemanda le petit frère du médecin.

- Oui.

- ... T'es complètement malade ! »

Kiichi rit doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette fille de si spécial pour que tu acceptes de la prendre sous ton toit ? persista Reiji.

- Elle ressemble à Naoya-kun dans le sens où elle a elle aussi perdu toute sa famille. »

Naoya fronça les sourcils.

« Elle a réagi plutôt brutalement face à l'adversité, continua Kiichi. Elle s'est perdue, elle ne sait plus qui elle est vraiment. Son look actuel est quelque peu... déconcertant.

- Elle a quel âge ? demanda Reiji.

- Dix-sept ans. »

Kiichi s'amusa de la grimace de Reiji. Ce dernier n'appréciait plus trop les femmes. Son « chaton » occupait toutes ses pensées. Mais en serait-il de même pour Naoya-kun ? Après tout, ce dernier n'avait pas eu l'occasion de tester l'amour féminin. Cela lui plairait peut-être.

Kiichi faillit éclater de rire en voyant la mine anxieuse du jeune garçon. Ce dernier était aussi pâle que Reiji. Il savait que Reiji avait déjà eu des aventures avec des femmes. Peut-être qu'il succomberait à nouveau à la tentation et le laisserait tomber ? C'était probablement ce qui traversait la tête de Naoya en ce moment.

Kashima lui ne semblait pas y voir d'inconvénient. Après tout, c'était le seul hétérosexuel de la bande. Avoir une fille dans la maison lui plairait sûrement beaucoup... Cela plairait sûrement moins à sa petite amie du moment...

Haruomi avait un visage impassible. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas à s'en faire et il le savait. Kiichi était un peu excentrique mais il était fidèle à ses sentiments.

« Quand est-ce qu'elle arrive ? demanda Kashima.

- Dans une semaine, répondit Kiichi.

- Elle va rester longtemps ?

- Le temps qu'on lui trouve une nouvelle famille d'accueil. »

Reiji soupira.

« Franchement, Kiichi. Tu penses vraiment qu'elle va se sentir chez elle ici ? On est gay, au cas où tu ne t'en

serais pas aperçu.

- Et alors ? Elle ne vient pas ici chercher l'âme sœur. Je ne vois pas en quoi nos penchants pourraient la déranger.

- Elle ne sera peut-être pas suffisamment ouverte d'esprit, contra Reiji en haussant les épaules.

- Oh de ce côté là je ne pense pas que l'on aura de problèmes. »

Reiji grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible.

« Tu as fini ton thé Naoya ? demanda Reiji.

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas allons-y. Kashima, mon manteau !

- Tout de suite », répondit ce dernier.

Reiji et Naoya s'habillèrent en silence. La mauvaise humeur de Reiji était palpable à des kilomètres à la ronde.

« Je persiste à penser que c'est une mauvaise idée, informa Reiji avant de partir.

- Mais non ! Naoya, fait-moi le plaisir de bien le détendre ce soir. J'ai l'impression qu'il a peur que son petit

chaton ne s'envole vers d'autres horizons avec l'arrivée de cette jeune fille, répliqua Kiichi en souriant.

- Kiichi... » fit Reiji en serrant le poing.

Naoya regarda son sensei avec surprise.

« Oui, répondit-il.

- Crétin, fit Reiji en l'attrapant par les épaules et en lui faisant faire volte-face. N'oublie pas notre réunion de demain soir Kiichi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. A croire que c'est moi qui oublie mes rendez-vous. »

Reiji tiqua mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de sortir, tenant toujours son Naoya fermement par les épaules. Kashima rassembla les soucoupes et les tasses puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Kiichi soupira.

« Pourquoi faut-il qu'il exagère en tout ? » demanda-t-il à Haruomi sans attendre véritablement de réponse.

Ce dernier se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule.

« Je vais aller préparer la chambre d'amis et voir ce qu'il manque. Avec une miss dans la maison, il va falloir faire attention à ce que nous laissons trainer dans la salle de bain et autre. »

Kiichi acquiesça.

« Je te laisse t'occuper de tout, fit-il en se levant et en s'étirant. Viens ici. »

Haruomi s'approcha et se pencha légèrement en avant lorsque Kiichi leva la tête pour l'embrasser.

« Cette jeune fille va mettre un peu de piment dans nos vies, tu verras. Je suis sûr que ce sera bénéfique pour tout le monde, murmura Kiichi.

- Tu te trompes rarement » répondit Haruomi.

Kiichi l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Ne tarde pas à venir te coucher ce soir. Je suis d'humeur caline » lui sussurra Kiichi à l'oreille.

Haruomi sourit légèrement avant de prendre congés.

« Rena ? Je te présente le docteur Kiichi, c'est lui qui aura la charge de ta garde le temps que l'on te trouve une nouvelle famille d'accueil » fit Mme Sashitori de l'organisation d'aide à l'enfance.

Rena était une jeune fille de dix-sept ans aux longs cheveux noir de jai et aux yeux marron clair. Son teint était pâle et sa peau très lisse. Elle était assez grande pour une fille et menue. Ses vêtements noirs : un t-shirt moulant à col roulé sans manches et sa longue jupe accentuaient son allure filliforme. Elle avait les oreilles percées et se mettait du rouge à lèvre et du mascara noir autour des yeux. Elle portait un collier en cuir autout du cou. Sous sa jupe elle portait des collants déchirés et ses chaussures étaient énormes par rapport à ses pieds. Elle avait tout du punk gothique, jusqu'à l'attitude austère.

La jeune fille regarda Kiichi d'un air pincé.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Kiichi Aoe. Je suis ravi de t'accueillir chez moi. J'espère que tout se passera bien. »

Rena le prit de haut.

_Encore un pauvre mec qui veut faire sa bonne action ! Pathétique. Il doit franchement pas être aimable pour devoir se rabattre sur des orphelins pour avoir de la compagnie. Avec son look de premier de la classe il doit pas avoir des masses d'amis. En plus son sourire sonne faux. Je ne l'apprécie déjà pas. _

Elle ne répondit pas au salut de Kiichi. Elle se contenta de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre, ignorant hostensiblement ses interlocuteurs.

« Rena, s'il te plaît, soupira Mme Sashitori.

- Ce n'est rien, ne vous en faites pas, fit Kiichi. Elle n'a qu'une seule valise ?

- Oui. Elle n'a jamais rien gardé de ce que lui ont offert ses précédentes familles d'accueil.

- Très bien » fit Kiichi en s'avançant vers la jeune fille et en attrapant la valise posée à ses pieds.

Cette dernière la lui enleva brutalement des mains.

« C'est à moi ! cria-t-elle en serrant sa valise contre elle.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'offenser... On y va ? »

Rena le trucidais du regard. Kiichi se demanda un instant si c'était vraiment une si bonne idée que cela d'accueillir cette gamine chez eux. Peut-être que Reiji avait raison pour une fois. Il attendit patiemment à la porte que Rena daigne le suivre.

« N'oubliez pas de me faire un suivi régulier, Aoe-san, rappela Mme Sashitori.

- Ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez des nouvelles régulièrement. »

Sur ce, Kiichi laissa passer Rena qui s'était finalement décidée ainsi que l'assistante sociale puis il referma la porte. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le parking où les attendaient Haruomi. Ce dernier sortit de la voiture lorsqu'il les vit arriver et ouvrit la portière arrière.

_Il a même un chauffeur !_ s'offusqua Rena. _Un gosse de riche, ou alors un super médecin qui gagne plein de fric. Et ça se dit charitable, laissez moi rire. Je les connais ces gens là. Ils font tout par intérêt_.

Rena monta dans la voiture. Elle observa du coin de l'œil le chauffeur. Il était plus grand que le médecin a lunette. Il semblait plus fort aussi. Son visage impassible témoignait de son professionnalisme. Elle arriverait peut-être à s'en faire un ami. Elle avait toujours plus de facilité à communiquer avec les gens de conditions modestes plutôt qu'avec les riches qui comptaient acheter sa gratitude avec des cadeaux.

Kiichi s'installa à côté d'elle à l'arrière.

« Encore merci pour tout, fit Mme Sashitori.

- Ce n'est rien je vous assure. Et n'ayez crainte, malgré ce début un peu froid, je suis sûr que nous allons bien nous entendre » lui répondit Kiichi avant qu'Haruomi ne referme la portière.

La femme lui fit un petit signe de la main alors que la voiture démarrait.

« A la maison directement, fit Kiichi.

- Bien. »

Le trajet dans la voiture fut silencieux. Kiichi ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois mais voyant Rena s'obstiner à regarder le paysage, il préfèra garder ses remarques pour plus tard.

Rena fronça les sourcils lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir. Elle avait déjà eu une famille d'accueil riche. Cela s'était très mal passé. Elle aurait dû être reconnaissante pour les biens matériels et la qualité de vie qu'ils lui fournissaient. Elle n'avait pas voulu leur avoué qu'elle recherchait et avait besoin d'autre chose. Elle pressentait que cela allait être la même chose ici. Elle se demanda si son calvaire allait un jour prendre fin.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le palier, Rena ayant refusé qu'Haruomi se charge de sa valise, Kashima vint leur ouvrir.

« Bonsoir, vous arrivez pile pour l'heure du dîner, fit-il en souriant.

- C'est parfait je meurs de faim, annonça Kiichi. Au fait, je ne t'ai pas présenté. Kashima, voici miss Rena. Elle va rester avec nous un petit moment.

- Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle. Je m'appelle Kashima. »

Devant le sourire du domestique, Rena ne put garder son masque de froideur. Elle s'autorisa un minuscule sourire et inclina légèrement la tête en avant.

« Haruomi, montre lui sa chambre, s'il te plaît.

- Bien. Mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Rena était écoeurée par tant de politesse. Elle-même n'avait aucune notion de savoir vivre. Personne ne s'était donné la peine de lui apprendre. Les gens se contentaient généralement de se moquer d'elle lorsqu'elle faisait une gaffe ou ne se tenait pas correctement. Cela mettait les familles d'accueil en avant. Ils profitaient toujours de l'occasion pour se plaindre d'elle et faire remarquer à leurs amis combien leur tâche était difficile. Alors qu'ils leur auraient suffit de lui montrer une fois comment faire.

La chambre qui lui avait été attribué lui plû d'office, ce qui agaça fortement Rena. Elle était suffisamment grande, bien éclairée avec des fenêtres qui donnaient sur le jardin. Il y avait un lit, un bureau, deux chaises, un fauteuil et une penderie. Le tout avait été meublé avec goût et de façon neutre : cela ne faisait ni chambre de fille ni chambre de garçon. Les couleurs étaient pastel, sans aucune agressivité.

« Le dîner sera servi dans une petite demi-heure. Prenez le temps de vous installer. Je viendrais vous chercher. » fit Haruomi avant de la saluer et de partir en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Rena resta un instant sans bouger, puis elle posa sa valise sur le lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle admira le jardin et observa les oiseaux qui dansaient dans le ciel, autour des arbres. Elle était déprimée.

Sa vie n'était qu'une suite de maisons et familles sans âmes, probablement pleines de bonnes volontés, mais qui devenaient vite égoistes lorsqu'elles se rendaient compte que Rena ne correspondait pas à leurs critères. Un couple peu scrupuleux l'avait aussi accueillit dans le but de la soumettre à la prostitution, alors qu'elle n'avait que treize ans. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle n'y passe avec l'un de leur voisin. Heureusement on l'avait miraculeusement crû lorsqu'elle était allé se plaindre à l'assistance pour enfant en danger. Elle savait maintenant exactement à qui demander de l'aide lorsqu'elle était en danger.

La prostitution... Plus elle prenait de l'âge moins cette issue lui déplaisait, du moment qu'elle ne travaillait que pour elle-même, sans mac ni rien. Elle ne voulait être redevable à personne. Et puis, un corps n'est qu'un corps. Le sien pouvait à priori servir d'outil de travail. Elle n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. De toute façon, l'amour et la tendresse l'avaient abandonné en même temps que sa famille. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'y croyait plus. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle restait en vie. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la pousser en avant ?

Perdue dans la contemplation de son misérable passé, Rena ne vit pas défiler les minutes.

On frappa à la porte.

« Mademoiselle Rena, le dîner va être servi. » annonça Haruomi.

La jeune fille soupira. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à afficher un sourire de convenance. Elle prit sur elle et descendit dans le salon. Elle s'arrêta en bas des escaliers.

« La voilà. » s'exclama Kiichi en souriant.

Rena ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y ait d'autres invités ce soir. Elle dévisagea les nouveaux venus. Deux hommes et deux jeunes garçons d'à peu près son âge. Ils étaient tous beaux, à croire que c'était un critère de sélection chez eux. Ils étaient tous bien habillés à part l'un des adolescent qui portait simplement un sweat-shirt, un jeans et des baskets.

« Voici Rena. » fit Kiichi en s'approchant d'elle et en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. « Approche je vais te présenter tout le monde. »

Rena avança vers le salon.

« Le grand brun qui boude c'est mon petit frère Reiji... » commença Kiichi.

Rena fixa un instant l'homme en question. Il était grand, élégant et raffiné. Son attitude bougonne déparaillait avec le reste. Son regard était inhospitalier. Pour lui, Rena n'était pas la bienvenue, c'était clair.

« ... et le jeune garçon qui l'accompagne est son amant, Naoya-kun. »

Rena ouvrit des yeux ronds. _Son amant ?_ Mais alors, tous les deux ils étaient... Et la différence d'âge... Et...

« Kiichi... grogna l'homme visiblement agaçé.

- En face ce trouve Takamiya, l'un des meilleurs amis de mon frère...

- Enchanté, fit ce dernier à Rena avec un grand sourire.

- ... et son petit protégé s'appelle Izumi, termina Kiichi.

- C'est mon amoureux à moi ! » fit Takamiya en prenant affectueusement le jeune garçon dans ses bras.

Ce dernier rougit furieusement mais ne dit rien.

« Oh, et si tu te poses des questions à mon sujet, je suis gay aussi. Mon partenaire est Haruomi. » conclut Kiichi sur un grand sourire.

Rena resta bouche bée une bonne minute. Des homosexuels... Elle était tombée dans une famille d'homosexuels... Elle n'en revenait pas... Tous ces hommes... Ensemble... Elle ne réalisait pas très bien. C'était irréel. Elle connaissait l'homosexualité, bien sûr. Elle en avait entendu parlé comme beaucoup de gens. Mais elle n'avait jamais rencontré d'hommes ou de femmes gay... Elle avait devant elle tout un troupeau...

« Mais alors vous vous embrassez... murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, inconsciente d'avoir parlé tout haut.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Takamiya en enlaçant promptement Izumi et en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Les yeux de Rena s'agrandirent encore plus dans la mesure du possible. Ce fut un véritable choc de voir deux hommes s'embrasser. Elle-même n'avait jamais embrassé personne... Et cela ne lui arriverait probablement jamais, mais elle s'était faite à l'idée. Voir des couples s'embrasser la déstabilisait déjà. Mais deux hommes ensemble... Cela remettait pas mal de principes en question. Personnellement, elle ne se sentait pas du tout attirée par les femmes. Voir deux hommes ensemble la choquait mais elle comprenait, étant elle-même attirée par eux.

On lui tapota l'épaule. Rena sursauta et laissa échapper un petit cri suraigu. Elle se retourna pour voir Kashima lui sourire.

« Pour vous rassurer, je suis hétérosexuel, et il ne m'est jamais rien arrivé dans ce manoir. Malgré les apparences, ils savent se tenir. »

Rena eut un petit sourire bancal et un haussement de sourcils. Elle était complètement dépassée par la situation.

« Si je te dis tout cela aussi directement, Rena, c'est pour que tu ne te fasses pas de fausses idées, reprit Kiichi beaucoup plus sérieusement. J'ose espérer que tu as suffisamment d'ouverture d'esprit pour accepter la situation et nos différences. Tu n'es pas dans une maison ordinaire pour la plupart des gens. J'aimerais aussi que tu comprennes bien que nous ne sommes pas là pour te harceler ou te traumatiser. Nous t'accueillons juste chez nous afin de te rendre service. A toi de décider si tu nous donnes une chance ou non. Si jamais tu ne souhaites pas rester ici, connaissant désormais nos penchants sexuels, n'hésite pas à le dire. L'assistante te trouvera sûrement quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'être baladé entre différentes familles d'accueil. Naoya-kun en sait long sur la question, il est passé par là lui aussi. Autre chose : ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes homosexuels que nous n'acceptons pas les femmes. Bien au contraire. Nous avons des amies féminines, au risque de te surprendre. Nous refusons simplement leurs avances. Enfin, il n'y a que Kashima, Haruomi et moi-même qui habitons ici. Reiji, Naoya-kun, Izumi et Takamiya habitent chacun en ville dans leurs appartements respectifs ou chez leurs parents. Tu n'auras pas toute la smala sur le dos toute la journée. Dernier point : tu iras à l'école. Je ne sais pas comment cela se passait dans tes anciens foyers, mais ici l'éducation est primordiale. Tu iras au même lycée que Naoya-kun. Il a une bonne réputation et il n'y a pas beaucoup de délinquance. Nous irons t'acheter un uniforme dès demain, ainsi que le matériel nécessaire pour travailler. Si tu as à redire sur ce que je viens d'exposer, n'hésite pas à le faire savoir. Il y a toujours possibilité de discuter. »

Rena se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle venait de recevoir beaucoup trop d'informations d'un coup. Plutôt que de répondre des bêtises sous le coup de l'impulsion et de l'émotion, elle préféra se taire. Elle prendrait le temps ce soir d'y réfléchir posément.

Devant l'immobilité de la jeune fille, Kashima décida de réagir.

« Et si vous passiez à table ? proposa-t-il.

- Bonne idée. » répliqua Takamiya qui sentait l'atmosphère s'alourdir.

Les cinq hommes se déplacèrent vers la table. Rena arriva à noter qu'il y avait huit couverts à table. Haruomi et Kashima, les domestiques de la maison, mangeaient donc à la même table que les propriétaires des lieux. Pas surprenant lorsque l'on savait les liens qui existaient entre les maîtres de maison et les domestiques.

Rena fut installée entre Kiichi et Kashima, en face d'Izumi. Ce dernier était entouré par Haruomi et Takamiya. Ce dernier se tenait à côté de Reiji, qui avait en face de lui Naoya. Rena se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, entourée de tous ces hommes. Elle n'osa pas bouger jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ait pris ses baguettes en main.

Le regard du dénommé Reiji la stressait. L'homme ne s'était pas déridé depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Il lui lançait quelques regards durs et c'est tout. Aucune chaleur ne se dégageait de lui. Elle n'avait pas bien vu son ami Naoya. Elle n'osa pas pencher la tête en avant pour l'étudier un peu mieux. Takamiya semblait être l'opposé de Reiji. Il était souriant et semblait surtout plein d'attention pour son petit protégé, comme l'avait appelé Kiichi. Ce dernier ressemblait à un jeune garçon banal. A le croiser dans la rue elle n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'il était gay. Il ne semblait pas d'ailleurs pas assumer entièrement son penchant, vu qu'il se débattait régulièrement lorsque son amant plus âgé venait le chatouiller. Kashima n'avait rien de bien extraordinaire, à part d'être normal... Enfin comme elle. Haruomi restait impassible et Kiichi affichait son éternel sourire.

Rena se sentait oppressée. La conversation démarra mais elle n'entendit qu'un léger bourdonnement. Elle était à nouveau perdue dans ses pensées, ce qui était l'un de ses gros défauts. Elle avait une facilité déconcertante à se déconnecter de la réalité.

Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre en phrases cohérentes ses pensées. C'était pour l'instant un amas d'émotions contradictoires. Elle n'avait aucunement soupçonné une telle réalité lorsqu'elle avait été présentée la première fois à ce médecin sommes toutes banal. La pilule était assez dure à digérer. Ce n'était déjà pas facile d'arriver dans une nouvelle famille d'accueil. Là, ils avaient gagné le pompon. Ils dépassaient tout ce qui était imaginable. L'idée de passer sa vie entourée d'homosexuels lui valut un frisson. Elle n'avait aucun préjugé à leur égard, mais tout de même. Pour une jeune fille de dix-sept ans qui n'y connaissait rien en amour et encore moins en sexe, c'était sacrément traumatisant, malgré tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire.

« ...na. Rena ? RENA !?

- Hm ? fit la jeune fille en sortant de sa rêverie.

- Heu... fit Izumi, je disais juste que j'aimais bien tes fringues. Elles sont classes. »

_Un moyen comme un autre d'engager la conversation_, se dit Rena.

« Merci, répondit-elle.

- Tu allais dans quelle école ? continua Izumi.

- Izumi... répliqua Kiichi.

- Quoi ? »

Le jeune homme venait d'aborder le sujet qui fâche. Kiichi était au courant que la jeune fille n'avait pas été à l'école depuis deux ans et qu'elle avait donc accumulé un énorme retard scolaire. L'assistante sociale ne s'était pas trop attardée sur le sujet, elle lui avait juste dis que cela ne s'était pas très bien passé avec son ancienne famille d'accueil. Il comptait en parler demain avec la jeune fille lorsqu'ils iraient acheter son nouvel uniforme. Ce soir c'était un peu trop tôt, et surtout cela mettrait Rena en porte à faux. Elle se retrouvait face à des hommes et jeunes gens plutôt brillants. Son ego allait en prendre un coup et elle se sentirait rabaissée, c'était certain. Kiichi regarda Rena et compris que le mal était déjà fait. Il posa une main sur son épaule pour la rassurer. La jeune fille se leva brusquement, les lèvres serrées et les poings fermés. Elle recula sa chaise, sortit de table et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

Reiji se leva rapidement de table, rattrapa la jeune fille avant qu'elle n'atteigne les escaliers et l'attrapa brusquement par le bras.

Rena se retourna vers lui, au bord des larmes mais gardant un regard provocateur de défiance.

« Ce n'est pas une conduite acceptable, lui dit-il d'un ton ferme.

- Vous êtes qui pour me parler de cette façon ? répliqua-t-elle en aboyant.

- J'ai horreur des gamines effrontées.

- C'est pour ça que vous êtes avec un mec, non ? Remarque, je me demande bien quelle fille voudrait de vous.

- Toutes.

- Tu parles. Et maintenant lâchez moi, vous me faites mal.

- Reiji, s'il te plaît, intervint Kiichi pour calmer le jeu.

- Izumi a fait l'effort de te parler, il n'a pas mérité une telle réaction. C'est d'une impolitesse intolérable, continua Reiji énervé.

- Pourquoi vous allez pas vous plaindre à l'assistante sociale ? C'est de sa faute si je n'ai aucune notion d'étiquette. Et je n'ai jamais demandé à venir chez vous. Alors maintenant vous allez me lâcher. Je ne vois pas en quoi un gars qui fait du détournement de mineur aurait le droit de me sermonner. »

Reiji ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir avant de balancer une gifle retentissante à la jeune fille.

« Reiji ! » s'exclamèrent en cœur Kiichi et Kashima.

Rena sentit les larmes monter mais elle les ravala. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Reiji, sa joue rougie la lançant furieusement.

« Mes parents n'ont jamais levé la main sur moi. Que ce soit un pauvre mec comme vous qui ose me frapper, ça me dégoûte. Allez au diable. Les sexistes devraient toujours rester entre eux !

- T'en veux une autre ? demanda Reiji.

- Reiji ça suffit ! » cria Kiichi furieux.

Son petit frère dépassait les bornes. Il ne le reconnaissait pas. Pourquoi réagissait-il aussi brutalement. Il avait un sale caractère mais il n'avait quasiment jamais recours à la violence. Pourquoi est-ce que cette jeune fille l'énervait autant ?

« Reiji, fit Naoya en se levant et en s'approchant de lui. Elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle dit. Elle est juste bouleversée. C'est pas facile de ne pas avoir de famille. »

Reiji desserra légèrement sa prise en entendant la voix de son amant. Rena retira brusquement son bras. Elle recula de quelques pas en se massant son biceps qui lui faisait mal.

« Allez tous vous faire foutre. » déclara-t-elle avant de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Les sept hommes restèrent silencieux un moment. Kiichi soupira.

« Reiji qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? »

Son frère soupira à son tour.

« Elle m'a rappelé une ex qui était franchement insupportable et puérile. Elle a peut-être des problèmes, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle est un peu trop sûre d'elle dans le même temps. Et elle manque de respect, je ne supporte pas ça.

- Mais est-ce que les autres la respectent, eux ? demanda Takamiya. Cette gamine est perturbée. Kiichi, pourquoi s'est-elle fâchée à ce point lorsque mon chéri a parlé d'école ?

- Takamiya, grogna Izumi devant la désinvolture de son amant.

- Cela fait deux ans qu'elle n'a pas mis les pieds à l'école. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans son ancienne famille d'accueil, toujours est-il qu'ils s'en souciaient peu et qu'ils ne se sont pas comportés en tuteurs responsables.

- J'imagine qu'elle doit mal supporter son manque d'éducation, reprit Takamyia. Si elle ne sait rien faire, comment fera-t-elle pour gagner sa vie plus tard ? »

Une réponse évidente leur vint tous à l'esprit.

« Elle ne mérite pas cela, décréta Naoya.

- Hey, fit Reiji en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

- J'ai passé quatre années très pénibles mais j'ai eu relativement de la chance, continua Naoya. Je n'ai jamais été baladé de foyer en foyer. Quand la situation est devenu insupportable vous êtes arrivés. J'ai aussi découvert que j'avais une famille et maintenant je n'ai plus à m'en faire pour subvenir à mes besoins. Ce n'est pas son cas. Elle n'a rien, elle n'a jamais connu la stabilité d'un foyer et en plus elle est en marge de la société à cause de son manque d'éducation. »

Naoya regarda Reiji avec reproche. Son amant fit la moue, sentit la colère monter contre cette fille qui était la cause du regard accusateur de son protégé envers lui. Il faillit répliquer puis se contenta de soupirer.

« Très bien, j'irai lui faire des excuses. Mais pas ce soir, elle nous a gâché notre dîner.

- Haruomi, tu lui porteras un plateau dans sa chambre lorsque nous aurons fini de dîner. Je ne souhaite pas la voir mourir de faim dès son premier soir chez nous. Reiji, je pense qu'il sera préférable que tu ne montres pas le bout de ton nez ici pendant un petit moment. Il va lui falloir un certain temps pour t'accepter à nouveau.

- Et voilà. C'est encore de ma faute ! »

Naoya se colla discrètement à lui. Reiji le regarda de haut, puis il abandonna la partie. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre le jeune homme qui avait fait revivre son cœur. Il lui tapota maladroitement la tête.

« Bon les enfants, il faudrait arrêter cette conduite indécente, fit Kiichi à l'adresse de Takamiya qui était en train d'essayer de voler des bisous dans le cou à un Izumi rouge tomate indigné de la conduite indécente de son partenaire.

- Le dîner est froid, décréta tristement Kashima.

- Ce n'est pas grave, cela restera succulent » répondit Kiichi en souriant.

Rena claqua la porte derrière elle et se jeta sur le lit. Enfouissant la tête dans l'un des gros coussins, elle laissa finalement libre cours à ses larmes. De quel droit l'avait-il frappé ? Pourquoi est-ce que le dénommé Izumi avait posé une question aussi indiscrète dès le premier soir ? Savait-il qu'elle était stupide ? Qu'elle ne savait même pas faire une division sans la poser ? Qu'elle savait à peine lire ... ?

_# Flash-back #_

« Rena ? Il est temps d'aller à l'école, réveille-toi vite ! »

Rena ouvrit les yeux, sortant difficilement du sommeil. Elle regarda le réveil : 5h30. Pourquoi devait-elle se lever si tôt pour aller à l'école ? Hier pour la rentrée ils n'avaient pas mis plus de vingt minutes en voiture pour faire le trajet. N'osant cependant pas faire de chichis alors que cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'elle était dans sa nouvelle famille d'accueil, Rena se leva et s'habilla. Elle descendit à la cuisine.

« Je t'ai fais des pan cakes. Tu aimes les pan cakes ? demanda Mme Matsushita.

- Oui beaucoup.

- C'est bien. Tiens. »

Rena s'avança et s'installa à table.

« Nous ne pourrons pas t'amener à l'école tous les matins, ni venir te rechercher le soir, annonça la femme après quelques minutes de silence. Nous n'avons pas non plus de quoi te payer le bus ou le train. Cela fait beaucoup de dépenses. De plus, tu es un peu trop chétive, il serait bien que tu fasses un peu de sport. »

Rena regarda Mme Matsuhita avec incrédulité. Cette dernière alla prendre un dépliant sur la petite table du vestibule. Elle revint et l'étala sur la table. C'était une carte de la ville.

« Nous avons surligné en rouge le trajet que tu dois prendre pour aller à l'école. En marchant bien cela devrait te prendre à peine une heure. Tu as déjà 15 ans, cela ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes, tu dois savoir t'orienter en ville, non ? »

Rena secoua positivement la tête, complètement abasourdie.

« Bien. Je te réveillerai désormais tous les matins à 5h30. Normalement, tu devrais rentrer le soir vers 18h30 après tes cours, je serais revenue du travail. Comme cela tu auras ta soirée pour faire tes devoirs. »

Rena resta bouche bée à regarder la femme.

« Bon, dépêche-toi de manger sinon tu vas être en retard à ton premier jour de classe. »

_# Fin du flash-back #_

Bien évidemment, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Rena avait fini par devenir de plus en plus laxiste, arrivant en retard aux cours, flânant dans les parcs, se laissant tenter par des invitations de jeunes qui traînaient dans la rue. Elle avait eu une chance inouïe de ne pas tomber sur des sadiques ou des pervers. Mais elle choisissait généralement des groupes ayant des filles parmi eux, ce qui limitait les risques, du moins le croyait-elle.

Après trois mois elle n'allait plus en cours. Elle passait son temps à ne rien faire, à sortir avec des « amis » qui lui payait à boire et autre. Lorsqu'elle fut renvoyée de l'école sa famille d'accueil fit un scandale et l'assistante sociale proposa de la changer de foyer. Juste à cause du regard des autres, les Matsushita décidèrent de la garder. Ils ne voulaient pas passer pour de mauvais parents. Entendant cela, Rena décida d'avoir recours au chantage pour obtenir une somme d'argent de poche décente. Ses tuteurs ne payaient plus l'école, ils pouvaient bien lui payer ses sorties.

Elle découvrit alors le monde des boites de nuit, des punks, des gothiques et autres jeunes mal à l'aise au sein de la société. Elle finit par squatter un appartement avec des « amis » rencontrés lors d'une soirée métal à laquelle elle n'aurait pas dû assister vu son âge. Mais le maquillage et les relations aidant, elle était entrée dans cet univers glauque qui l'avait charmé par la pensée omniprésente de la mort et du suicide. Elle avait commencé à changer de look et à se vêtir de noir.

Elle passait ses heures chez un jeune créateur de mode dont le créneau était les vêtements gothiques et sado-masochiste. Elle ne touchait pas à l'alcool ni aux drogues qu'ils lui proposaient. Elle se contentait de dessiner, passion qu'elle avait découvert par hasard un jour qu'elle s'ennuyait dans un parc. Elle avait commencé à vivre tranquillement lorsque l'assistante sociale accompagnée de trois flics avait débarqué pour la remettre au centre d'accueil pour orphelins.

Elle avait eu droit à deux semaines de sermons et leçons de moral. Dégoûtée d'être prise en faute alors que selon elle ses tuteurs avaient tous les torts, elle fut privée de sortie pendant deux mois, le temps qu'elle se calme et qu'elle retrouve la raison, d'après les médecins et assistantes. C'est alors qu'elle avait été présentée au docteur Aoe Kiichi. C'était sa dernière chance. Si cela ne marchait pas avec eux, alors elle n'aurait plus droit au soutien du centre ni de l'état pour l'aider dans la vie...

Pour ce qu'ils avaient fait, cela n'était pas une grande perte.

Quant à sa dernière chance, elle venait de la bousiller ce soir.

Epuisée mentalement et surtout désespérée, Rena finit par s'endormir tout habillée sur son lit, des larmes plein les yeux.

Elle n'entendit pas Haruomi frapper à la porte de sa chambre pour déposer le plateau repas. Elle ne le sentit pas lui enlever ses chaussures et ses vêtements, ni la soulever dans ses bras afin de la coucher dans le lit et de la recouvrir de couvertures. Elle ne sentit pas non plus sa main posée sur son front, pas plus qu'elle ne vit son regard attristé.

Lorsqu'il finit de la border, Rena murmura « papa » inconsciemment. Haruomi se raidit, ne croyant pas ses oreilles. Il n'avait jamais pensé avoir d'enfants, de part son passé, sa conditions et ses penchants sexuels. Ce mot le fit frissonner. Il eut alors une bouffée de tendresse pour la jeune fille. Il se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il aperçut Kiichi qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte en souriant. Haruomi rougit et sortit discrètement de la chambre. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

« Aurait-on la fibre paternelle ? » demanda Kiichi en croquant le lobe d'oreille de son amant.

Haruomi rougit de plus belle.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, répondit-il.

- Je trouve cela absolument craquant. » murmura Kiichi en s'accrochant au cou de son partenaire afin de déposer plus facilement des baisers dans son cou.

Haruomi se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras tel une mariée. Il l'amena sans un mot dans leur chambre, alors que Kiichi commençait déjà à déboutonner sa chemise et à promener ses doigts sur son torse puissant.

A suivre...

Dancelune, 11 octobre 2004.


	2. Un mystérieux professeur

Auteur : Dancelune

Email : karrakolnyahoo.fr

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Yuki Shimizu et de son sensationnel manga Love Mode. Seul l'élément perturbateur est de ma création.

Série : Love Mode.

Genre : réaliste dans la mesure du possible.

**Prenez moi avec vous**

**Chapitre 2 : Un mystérieux professeur**

Rena ouvrit paresseusement les yeux. Elle était bien. Trop bien pour vouloir sortir de cette douce torpeur. Malheureusement, elle avait déjà dormi tout son saoul et était réveillée. Le blanc cassé du plafond reflétait le doré du soleil. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti cette sensation de bien-être qui vous envahit lorsque vous prenez le temps de sortir doucement de vos rêves. Elle se nichait plus confortablement sous les couvertures lorsque les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux en grand.

Rena tourna la tête, cherchant un réveil. Il n'y en avait pas. D'après la luminosité qui filtrait de part les rideaux, la matinée devait déjà être bien avancée. Ils l'avaient laissé faire la grasse matinée. Cela la toucha plus qu'elle ne voulut bien l'admettre. Elle se calma.

La jeune fille enfouit sa tête sous les couvertures. Elle n'avait pas envie d'affronter la journée. La veille avait été catastrophique, ce qui ne la mettait pas du tout en confiance pour la suite. Elle devrait cependant un jour ou l'autre les affronter. Soupirant à fendre l'âme, Rena se leva.

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle était en sous-vêtements. Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être déshabillée. C'était forcément l'un des hommes de cette maison qui l'avait dévêtit et couché. Elle pria pour que ce soit Haruomi. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle avait plus confiance en lui qu'en tous les autres.

La jeune fille chercha ses habits du regard mais ne les trouva pas. Ils devaient probablement les avoir mis à laver. Elle se dirigea vers sa valise, l'ouvrit et en sortit un deuxième ensemble noir : une jupe plus courte et plissée, un chemisier au col hexagonal qu'elle adorait, des bas noirs avec porte-jarretelles. C'était une tenue à peine descente mais elle se sentait bien dedans. De plus, comme ils étaient tous homosexuels dans cette maison, elle n'aurait pas à subir de regards inquisiteurs. Son collier ras du cou en cuir ne lui avait pas été confisqué. Elle le passa rapidement à son cou.

Elle se vêtit puis pris sa trousse de toilette. Elle ne s'était pas démaquillée la veille au soir, elle devait avoir une tête affreuse à n'en pas douter. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Elle sortit. Rena se demanda où se trouvaient la salle de bain et les toilettes. Elle avait une envie pressante, réalisa-t-elle soudain.

« Vous êtes réveillé ? » demanda Kashima qui venait de monter à l'étage.

Rena sursauta et cria de concert. Elle se retourna, le cœur battant la chamade et les joues rouges. Il lui avait fait une peur bleue. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

« Pardonnez-moi. Je vous ai fait peur » s'excusa le jeune homme.

Rena acquiesça, retrouvant progressivement son calme.

« Oh, je vois que vous avez votre trousse de toilette. Je vais vous conduire à votre salle de bain. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Le jeune homme était souriant. Rena réalisa que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne croisait plus de sourires lorsqu'elle se levait le matin. Même s'il ne faisait que son travail, elle était contente. Elle suivit sans un mot Kashima et le remercia lorsque ce dernier lui ouvrit la porte de sa salle de bain.

« Cette pièce vous est exclusivement réservée alors n'hésitez pas à y installer vos affaires. Personne ne viendra fouiller ici. Ce sera à vous d'amener votre linge sale dans la buanderie. »

Sur ce, il la salua en se penchant en avant puis referma la porte.

Rena n'en croyait pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Elle avait une salle de bain privée. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. A bien y réfléchir, vu qu'elle était la seule femme de la maison, c'était un peu normal. Mais tout de même ! Elle n'était pas habituée à autant de luxe. Même dans l'une de ses anciennes familles d'accueil qui était très aisée elle n'avait pas eu droit à autant de confort. Elle avait dû partager avec les autres.

La salle de bain était sensationnelle. Il y avait le choix de la douche ou du bain, une commode pour ranger ses affaires, un lavabo surplombé d'un grand miroir, une penderie pour ranger les peignoirs et le linge délicat. Par terre ce n'était pas du parquet froid mais de la moquette chaude et chaleureuse. La couleur générale était pêche et bleu pastel. Ils avaient pris soin de déposer des savons un peu partout, des serviettes de bain dont le moelleux ne faisait aucun doute, ainsi qu'une brosse à dent neuve accompagnée de son dentifrice et de son verre. Il ne manquait plus que les ustensiles de maquillage et cela aurait été parfait.

Rena prit son temps pour se laver le visage. Alors qu'elle allait se remaquiller, elle céda à l'envie d'une bonne douche. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les robinets l'eau chaude vint presque instantanément. Elle soupira de plaisir, d'autant plus qu'elle avait tout son temps pour apprécier le massage de l'eau sur son corps. Une fois terminée, elle s'enroula en ronronnant dans les grandes serviettes de bain blanches et douces. C'était le paradis.

Elle n'osa pas laisser sa trousse de toilette dans la salle de bain. Une fois propre et habillée elle retourna la poser dans sa chambre, à côté de sa valise. Elle remarqua avec inquiétude que sa chambre ne fermait pas à clé. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'ils viennent fouiller dans ses affaires. C'était peu probable, mais on ne savait jamais. Elle hésita un moment à cacher le cadre de la photo de ses parents sous l'oreiller puis elle y renonça. Plutôt que de la cacher, elle décida de la mettre bien en évidence sur la table de chevet. Elle sortit précautionneusement son cadre, embrassa la photo, un baiser pour sa mère, un baiser pour son père. Elle la posa sur la table et la regarda un moment. Elle soupira puis descendit dans le salon.

Une délicieuse odeur de café embaumait la pièce. Le ventre de Rena couina rien qu'à l'odeur appétissante. La table était mise dans la salle à manger. Il n'y avait qu'un seul couvert, le sien. Elle s'installa. Elle était sur le point de se relever pour aller prévenir Kashima de son arrivée lorsque ce dernier sortit de la cuisine en tenant un plateau rempli de victuailles.

« J'espère que vous aimez les petits déjeuners occidentaux. Comme c'est votre premier jour ici, je me suis dis que du café au lait avec des tartines grillées et de la confiture pourrait vous faire plaisir. C'est typiquement français comme nourriture.

- C'est parfait, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Bien. Je vous apporte votre jus d'orange tout de suite. » fit le jeune domestique en retournant à la cuisine.

Rena ne savait que penser. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être traitée avec autant d'égards. C'était étrange. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être contente ou triste. Malgré toute sa réticence elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un peu d'espoir. Il est vrai que la veille avait été un désastre, notamment à cause du frère du médecin, mais elle ne savait pourquoi, elle pressentait que cela n'allait pas lui nuire. Alors que normalement, une scène pareille et la famille la ramenait illico-presto au foyer pour orphelins.

Ces gens n'avaient pas l'air d'être comme tout le monde. Ils semblaient plus... tolérants.

« Voici votre jus d'orange, Rena-Chan. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Rena-Chan ? »

La jeune fille sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais elle les ravala. Elle acquiesça vigoureusement, la gorge serrée.

« Est-ce que cela vous dérangerait si je vous tenais compagnie pendant votre petit déjeuner ? » demanda le jeune homme toujours souriant.

Rena fit un petit sourire. Kashima le prit pour un oui et il eut raison.

« Avant toute chose Kiichi-Sama s'excuse pour hier soir, reprit Kashima. A cause de son travail il ne peut pas vous faire ses excuses en personne, il m'a donc demandé de vous les transmettre. Allez-y, mangez, cela va être froid sinon. »

Rena prit une tartine et mordit dedans avec délectation. Son ventre criait famine. Kashima la regarda sans rien dire un moment, semblant perdu dans ses pensées, puis il se reprit.

« Oh ! Oui, j'allais oublié. Kiichi-Sama viendra vous chercher en début d'après-midi. Il ne pourra pas s'occuper de vous personnellement mais il vous conduira chez un ami qui prendra en charge votre éducation. »

Rena se raidit à ces mots.

« N'ayez crainte, Rena-Chan, nous n'allons pas revenir sur la discussion. Kiichi-Sama a été très ennuyé par votre réaction. Il ne voulait pas vous faire de peine dès votre arrivée. Il avait oublié de prévenir ses invités à ce sujet. Izumi-San s'excuse aussi. Il s'en veut de vous avoir fâché. Il espère bien que ce mauvais début n'aura pas de suite et que vous vous entendrez bien. » la rassura le jeune homme.

Rena se détendit légèrement.

« Bien, je vais vous laissez terminer votre petit déjeuner en paix. Soyez prête pour 13h s'il vous plaît. Kiichi-Sama apprécie la ponctualité. »

Kashima se leva et prit congé. Rena se retrouva seule devant son bol de café et ses tartines. Elle n'en fit qu'une bouchée.

« Kashi... Ah oui c'est vrai il n'est pas là ce matin. » bougonna Reiji.

Son secrétaire privé était resté au manoir s'occuper de la gamine. Reiji s'en voulait un peu de son attitude de la veille. Il y avait été un peu trop fort. Il s'en était rendu compte sur le moment mais il n'avait pas pu se retenir. La gifle était partie avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il avait ensuite été de mauvais poil toute la soirée et c'est son pauvre Naoya-Kun qui en avait pâti. Il allait devoir rattraper sa conduite déplorable le plus rapidement possible.

Reiji prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Seiichi.

« Allo ?

- Aigawa, c'est Reiji.

- Heu... C'est Kastuki à l'appareil. »

_Katsuki... Katsuki... Ah oui ! Le jouet de Jinnai_, se dit Reiji.

« Ce n'est pas grave, c'est à Seiichi que je voudrais parler.

- Il n'est pas encore réveillé.

- C'est urgent, va le chercher.

- D'accord. »

Katsuki posa le combiné sur la table. Reiji entendit des bruits de pas qui s'éloignent. Après une attente insupportable d'après le Propriétaire du Blue Boy, Seiichi daigna enfin répondre au téléphone.

« Allo ? fit une voix endormie.

- Seiichi, c'est Reiji.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai besoin de toi pour un travail un peu spécial.

- Tu m'en diras tant ! répondit Seiichi. Et c'est quoi cette fois-ci ?

- Tu vas être le tuteur d'une gamine. »

Silence au bout du fil.

« Tu veux que je couche avec une gamine ? interrogea Seiichi abasourdi.

- T'es mal réveillé, toi. Je te demande pas de coucher avec, je te demande d'être son tuteur... scolaire.

- ... Reiji c'est une blague ? finit par questionner Seiichi qui était pour le coup complètement alerte.

- Non.

- ... C'est qui cette fille ?

- Une ado à problèmes. Kiichi n'a pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir jouer les Saint-bernard. »

Seiichi soupira.

« Tu seras payé double » assena Reiji.

C'était un argument imparable.

« Kiichi viendra te la présenter chez toi cet après-midi. Tâche de faire bonne figure.

- Une fille... Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais été doué avec elles.

- Je sais, mais tu es l'un des plus éduqués. J'avais pensé à Izumi mais il vient à peine de s'installer avec son ... heu...

- Arashi.

- Voilà. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça, d'autant plus qu'il a démissionné.

- Et Jinnai ?

- Tu veux qu'elle attrape une crise cardiaque ? Ce mec est odieux, il va la pulvériser en moins de deux. »

Seiichi soupira à nouveau.

« Ca durera combien de temps ?

- Le temps qu'elle retrouve un niveau scolaire normal.

- Mais elle a quel âge cette gamine ?

- Dix-sept ans.

- ... Quoi ???!!! Mais tu te rends compte que ça fait des années que je ne vais plus à l'école ?! Je vais être complètement largué.

- C'est pas pour rien qu'on te paye double. »

Seiichi soupira à nouveau, à court d'arguments.

« Je compte sur toi, Seiichi. » fit Reiji avant de raccrocher.

Rena ne sut que faire de sa matinée. Elle visita le jardin et rangea le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait dans sa chambre. Kashima partit faire des courses. Elle n'osa pas lui demander si elle pouvait l'accompagner. Elle finit allongée sur son lit à regarder le plafond.

Elle était mitigée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de cette famille peu banale. Tous ces hommes faisaient preuve de beaucoup d'attention. C'était surprenant. Elle aurait crû le contraire. Ils se montraient très courtois mais Rena sentait qu'ils ne se forçaient pas. C'était naturel chez eux.

La maison était immense mais en aucun cas impersonnelle. Il y avait toujours un petit objet qui traînait dans un coin, signalant le passage d'untel. C'était chaleureux et bien entretenu. Il n'y avait pas d'excès de zèle non plus. Ils étaient peut-être riches mais ils ne le montraient pas. Rena n'avait vu aucun gadget inutile lorsqu'elle avait fait le tour de la maison.

Elle se demanda soudain qui était cet ami du maître de maison. Est-ce que ce serait lui qui serait en charge de l'amener à l'école, un peu comme un chauffeur ? Elle abandonna bien vite cette idée. Il ne fallait tout de même pas trop rêver.

_Peut-être qu'il sera gay lui aussi ?_ songea-t-elle. _Cela ne m'étonnerait pas_.

Cela l'ennuyait un peu. Elle était femme. Inconsciemment elle était persuadée qu'une femme était faite pour être avec un homme. Même si elle était résignée à vivre sa vie sans amour, elle ne pouvait empêcher cette petite flamme de briller alors qu'elle croisait un homme. C'était naturel et instinctif. Elle n'y pouvait rien. Deux hommes ensemble, cela ne la dérangeait pas, du moment qu'elle en trouve un pour elle.

Rena ne se doutait pas une seconde des motifs profonds de sa déception.

_D'un autre côté_, se dit-elle, _s'il est aussi droit que la famille Aoe et leurs domestiques, cela devrait bien se passer_.

La jeune fille s'était assoupie lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte de chambre. Kashima l'informa alors que le déjeuner était servi. Rena se leva et descendit dans la salle à manger. Cette fois-ci la bonne odeur ne lui ouvrit pas l'appétit. Elle s'installa et regarda Kashima lui apporter l'entrée.

« M- Monsieur Kashima ? » demanda Rena rouge d'embarras.

Le jeune homme sourit à cette appellation.

« Ne m'appelez pas Monsieur, Rena-Chan, je n'ai que vingt-cinq ans ! »

Rena acquiesça.

« Quel est votre problème ? » interrogea le jeune homme.

Rena se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle baissa les yeux sur son assiette.

« Je suis désolée, Monsieur Kash... Kashima-San, se reprit-elle au grand contentement du domestique. Je... Ca a l'air délicieux mais... Je n'ai pas très faim.

- Vraiment ?

- Je n'ai pas faim du tout en fait. » avoua la jeune fille.

Elle avait pris un petit déjeuner conséquent quelques heures plus tôt. N'étant pas habituée à manger beaucoup et surtout aussi riche, elle digérait encore sa troisième tartine à la confiture.

« Hmm, c'est un soucis. Si vous ne mangez pas maintenant vous aurez faim dans quelques heures.

- Oh non je...

- Je vais téléphoner à Seiichi pour qu'il vous prépare une petite collation. » dit Kashima heureux d'avoir trouver la solution et allant de ce pas mettre son plan à exécution.

_Seiichi ?_

« Non mais ce n'est... pas la peine. » termina Rena alors que Kashima n'était déjà plus là.

Elle regarda à nouveau son assiette et se sentit idiote. Toute cette nourriture gâchée. Elle s'en voulait. Peut-être qu'en la mettant au frais elle pourrait se conserver ? Rena allait appeler Kashima lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'il devait être au téléphone. Elle se leva, prit son assiette et alla la déposer à la cuisine. Elle eut honte de son petit appétit lorsqu'elle découvrit les autres plats qu'avait cuisiné le domestique. Elle posa son assiette sur la table et chercha le film plastique. Malheureusement, tous les tiroirs étaient en hauteur. Malgré sa grande taille Rena ne réussit pas à bien voir dans les placards. Elle se résigna et retourna dans la salle à manger pour avertir Kashima qu'elle avait laissé son assiette sur la table de la cuisine. Il n'y était pas, par contre ses couverts traînaient sur la table. Elle les pris et les amena à la cuisine aussi. Elle essaya plusieurs tiroirs avant de trouver celui des ustensiles et les rangea dedans. Elle prit ensuite l'éponge qu'elle passa sous l'eau avant d'aller nettoyer la table.

« Rena-Chan qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'écria Kashima en revenant alarmé dans la cuisine.

- Hé bien... Comme je n'avais pas faim, j'ai rangé les couverts. Je voulais mettre mon assiette au frigo pour conserver la nourriture jusqu'à demain et ...

- C'est très gentil Rena-Chan mais c'est mon travail. Vous n'avez pas à vous occuper de cela.

- Mais je ne vais pas tout vous laisser faire ?!

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'adore cuisiner et je suis très maniaque. J'aime bien que les choses soient rangées comme j'ai l'habitude. Vous pourriez ranger que je repasserais derrière vous pour tout réarranger, soyez en sûre !

- Je voulais juste... »

Le bruit d'une voiture se fit entendre.

« Ils sont en avance ! Venez, allons les accueillir ! »

Rena suivit Kashima jusqu'à l'entrée où ce dernier ouvrit la porte. Devant la grille Haruomi ouvrait la portière à Kiichi. Le cœur de Rena fit un petit bond dans sa poitrine à la vue du chauffeur. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle était contente de le revoir.

« J'ai un imprévu ! » déclara Kiichi en sortant rapidement de la voiture.

Il les rejoint rapidement sur le pas de la porte.

« Bonjour Rena-Chan, dit-il en posant une main sur la nuque de la jeune fille et en déposant un baiser sur son front. Tu es habillé très sexy aujourd'hui dis moi. C'est pour impressionner ton nouveau professeur ? »

Rena ne comprit pas trop de quoi il parlait mais elle sentit à nouveau le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle avait chaud, soudain. C'était la première fois qu'un homme l'embrassait sur le front. Et que cet homme soit homosexuel ou non ne changeait rien à son désarroi.

« J'espère que Kashima s'est montré à la hauteur ! » continua le docteur en taquinant son domestique.

Sur ce, il rentra rapidement dans le manoir en appelant Haruomi. Ce dernier arriva à son tour. Il se contenta d'un « Bonjour mademoiselle Rena. » avant de suivre Kiichi dans ses appartements.

Kashima et Rena se regardèrent, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait. Kashima referma la porte d'entrée.

« Je vais vous demander de patienter dans le salon, Rena-Chan. »

La jeune fille acquiesça et s'assit sans un mot sur le canapé alors que Kashima partait à la chasse aux nouvelles. Rena se demandait bien ce qu'il se passait. Vu que Kiichi était médecin, c'était peut-être une urgence qu'il devait traiter en se rendant directement au domicile de la famille. Elle était impatiente de savoir. Après quelques minutes les trois hommes revinrent dans le salon.

« Haruomi va t'accompagner jusque chez Seiichi le temps que je prépare mes valises. Je n'ai qu'un aller-retour à faire mais je ne serais de retour que demain. J'appellerai Reiji pour qu'il passe te prendre et te ramène à la maison. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je voulais discuter avec toi ce soir mais ce sera pour une autre fois. Heu... Je ne vois rien de plus à ajouter... »

Sur ce, Kiichi déposa un autre bisou sur le front de Rena.

« A demain ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire avant de retourner à ses occupations, suivi par Kashima.

Rena se retrouva seul avec Haruomi.

« Mademoiselle, si vous êtes prête, nous pouvons y aller. » fit ce dernier.

Rena acquiesça et suivit le domestique. Il lui ouvrit la porte de la maison, la laissa passer puis fit de même à la voiture. Le trajet s'effectua en silence, Rena n'osant pas engager la conversation avec l'homme. Elle était intimidée. Il leur suffit de dix minutes pour arriver dans un quartier du centre ville. Haruomi se gara, fit descendre Rena et la mena jusqu'à un petit édifice de quelques étages. Ils montèrent les escaliers et s'arrêtèrent au troisième étage. Haruomi fit en sorte que Rena se tienne à côté de lui puis il sonna.

Le cœur de la jeune fille battait un peu plus fort que d'habitude.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme blond à la beauté indéniable et légèrement plus âgé que Rena. Ce dernier les regarda tous les deux puis sourit.

« Bonjour, dit-il.

- Bonjour, je suis Kashima Haruomi, je travaille pour la famille Aoe et je dois voir Amagai Seiichi aujourd'hui.

- Oui bien sûr, vous êtes attendu, répondit le jeune homme en les laissant entrer. Je m'appelle Kyosuke Katsuki. Je vis en colocation ici avec Seiichi-San. Tu dois être Rena, fit-il en s'adressant à la jeune fille.

- Oui. Bonjour. Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. » répondit la jeune fille.

Rena ne savait pas si ce qu'elle disait était juste ou pas. Elle se souvenait seulement de l'un des rares films qu'elle avait vu où une jeune fille de bonne famille se présentait ainsi devant ses beaux-parents.

« Yo ! Haruomi ! » fit Seiichi en entrant dans le salon.

Rena ne put retenir un cri d'effroi. Elle sursauta et se précipita instinctivement dans les bras d'Haruomi. Elle se serra fortement à lui sous le coup de la surprise. Le domestique fut plus qu'étonné par l'attitude de la jeune fille. Ne sachant que faire, il se contenta de poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Rena qui se cramponnait toujours à lui.

« Je fais si peur que cela ? » demanda Seiichi vexé.

Rena finit par se détendre. Elle réalisa la situation, rougit fortement puis lâcha piteusement Haruomi. Elle se sentait ridicule.

« Je... Je suis désolée.

- Qu'est-ce qu' il s'est passé, mademoiselle Rena ? demanda le domestique légèrement inquiet.

- Heu... Rien... C'est juste que... Avec le contre-jour... J'ai crû voir Monsieur Aoe Reiji. »

Les trois hommes restèrent bouche bée puis Katsuki éclata de rire. Haruomi eut du mal à contenir un sourire qui montait et Seiichi prit un air désabusé.

« Il te terrorise à ce point là ? demanda Seiichi.

- Mademoiselle Rena et Reiji-San n'ont pas beaucoup d'affinités, intervint Haruomi avec un regard qui incita fortement les deux autres hommes à changer de sujet de conversation. Mademoiselle Rena je suis désolé de vous laisser aussi abruptement mais je ne dois pas tarder, Kiichi-Sama est très pressé.

- Oui, je sais.

- On viendra vous chercher vers 18h. Kashima vous attendra au manoir.

- Vous ne serez pas là ? demanda la jeune fille déçue.

- Non. J'accompagne Kiichi-Sama dans son déplacement.

- Oh. »

_C'est vrai qu'ils sont amants_, se rappela Rena.

« Prenez bien soin d'elle. » fit Haruomi à l'attention des deux hommes avant de saluer l'assemblée et de prendre congé.

Rena regarda tristement la porte se refermer sur Haruomi. Décidément, elle se sentait vraiment bien avec lui. Comme s'il la protégeait des agressions extérieures.

« Bon, Rena-chan ! » fit Katsuki.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à l'appeler Rena-chan ? Comme s'ils l'adoptaient d'office. Elle n'était pas habituée à autant de familiarité, surtout que ce surnom avait une connotation affective.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Limonade, sirop, bière, alcool ?

- Katsuki ! gronda Seiichi.

- Une limonade ce sera bien, fit Rena.

- Parfait ! répondit Katsuki en souriant. J'adore tes fringues ! Très gothique. Joli style, commenta-t-il en allant à la cuisine chercher les boissons. Seiichi ce sera quoi pour toi ?

- Un thé. Je n'ai toujours pas mangé depuis ce matin.

- Ca marche !

- Rena assis-toi, fais comme chez toi, lui dit l'homme qui ne ressemblait que très vaguement à Reiji Aoe finalement.

- Merci. »

Le fauteuil était confortable. Seiichi s'installa en face d'elle sur le canapé, bientôt rejoint par Katsuki qui rapporta deux verres, du sirop et de la limonade.

« Alors Rena, qui es-tu donc ? demanda Katsuki en servant son invité. On ne sait rien de toi et personnellement je suis très curieux.

- Katsuki, grogna Seiichi.

- Quoi encore ? Si on ne peut plus discuter librement maintenant ! Elle est jeune, elle n'est pas coincée comme vous autres, les vieux !

- Les vieux ? demanda Rena.

- Seiichi approche la trentaine. Mais faut pas le dire, il fait un complexe sur son âge. » avoua Katsuki en rigolant.

Son indécence lui valu une bonne tape sur le crâne.

« Alors Rena, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? demanda Seiichi. Kiichi m'a dit que tu avais un certain retard scolaire à rattraper.

- Deux ans. » avoua Rena en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Seiichi pâlit.

« La vache ! T'es une sacrée rebelle, toi ! s'exclama Katsuki ébahi. Et t'as fait quoi pendant tout ce temps ?

- Rien, répondit Rena qui commençait à se sentir de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Deux ans... répéta Seiichi sérieusement embêté.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Rena.

- Hein ? Oh ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est juste que l'école est un vague souvenir pour moi et que je me demande bien comment je vais faire pour t'enseigner les bases, vu que je les ai moi-même oublié, expliqua Seiichi.

- Hé hé hé ! Mais je suis là, moi ! fit Katsuki. Et je suis à l'université je vous rappelle.

- Ouais et si je te laisse seul avec Rena une journée, le soir je peux être sûr qu'elle ne sera plus vierge. » se moqua Seiichi.

Rena s'étouffa presque.

« Ah parce que... vous n'êtes pas gay ? » demanda –t-elle d'emblée.

Katsuki en recracha sa gorgée de limonade et Seiichi ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Que... Qu'est-ce que... commença Katsuki.

- Tout le monde est gay chez les Aoe, alors je me suis dis que leurs amis devaient être gay aussi. » expliqua Rena.

Seiichi et Katsuki retinrent un soupire de soulagement. Kiichi n'aurait quand même pas eu l'audace de lui parler du club particulier que tenait son frère. La jeune fille ne savait apparemment pas pour leur travail un peu spécial. C'était une bonne chose.

« Heu, non. J'aime les femmes aussi, répliqua Katsuki. Mais le faire avec des hommes ne me dérange pas.

- Et vous ? demanda Rena à Seiichi.

- Disons que je ne sais pas y faire avec les femmes.

- Vraiment ?... Donc vous êtes...

- On peut dire ça, oui. »

Rena acquiesça. _Ce n'est pas qu'il ne sait pas y faire avec les femmes, c'est simplement qu'il aime les hommes. Parce qu'avec son allure, nul doute qu'il aurait beaucoup de prétendantes_.

« Arf ! Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais faire pour tes leçons, gémit Seiichi.

- Heu... fit Rena.

- Oui ?

- Je... Heu... On pourrait peut-être déjà sélectionner les matières à revoir ?

- Comment cela ? Tu sais déjà ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? » demanda Seiichi.

Rena se ratatina sur son siège. Elle avait une passion pour le dessin et elle avait un métier en vue. Simplement, ce dernier pouvait passer pour frivole ou encore irréalisable.

« Hé bien... J'aimerai bien dessiner des mangas.

- ... Des mangas ?

- ... Oui.

- Comment c'est intéressant...

- C'est génial ouais ! intervint Katsuki. J'adore les mangas ! Surtout ceux sur le sport, tu sais, avec les équipes et les pros qui sont toujours à vouloir être les meilleurs et tout ! J'adore ceux là ! C'est des comme ça que tu veux dessiner ?

- Heu... En fait je m'y connais pas trop en sport... répondit Rena.

- Ah dommage. »

Rena fixa son attention sur Seiichi qui semblait perplexe.

« Je ne vois pas trop en quoi je peux t'aider, dit-il.

- Ben... En fait... C'est assez embarrassant à avouer, commença Rena en rougissant, mais... Je ne connais rien de la société... A part traîner dans les rues je n'ai pas fait grand chose d'autre.

- ... Je vois. » fit Seiichi.

A la surprise de la jeune fille, il se mit à sourire.

« Aaaaaaaaah ! Finalement cela risque d'être très amusant ! déclara-t-il. Je suppose que Kiichi va assurer toutes tes dépenses ?

- Heu... Je ne sais pas.

- Seiichi, tu comptes faire quoi au juste ? demanda Katsuki.

- Cette demoiselle a besoin de connaître mieux la société pour pouvoir construire des histoires plausibles. Elle doit aussi prendre des cours de dessin pour se perfectionner, j'imagine. Elle apprendra beaucoup de choses à l'école, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant pour avoir une idée de l'organisation de la société et surtout pour connaître les us et coutumes des différentes classes. En gros, je pense lui apprendre à devenir une lady.

- Une lady ? demandèrent en cœur les deux jeunes gens.

- Oui ! Une jeune femme raffinée qui maîtrise la cérémonie du thé, sait s'habiller en kimono, sait se tenir au restaurant, sait parler noblement e cetera. Elle connaît déjà le milieu de la rue et des gens modestes. Elle doit compléter son savoir. »

Les yeux de Rena se mirent à briller de plaisir. Prendre des cours dans une école d'art, elle n'avait même pas osé en rêver. Ce Seiichi devenait la personne la plus miraculeuse qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer.

« Hmm, mais tu ne crois pas que ce serait mieux si c'était une femme qui lui apprenait tout cela ? demanda Katsuki.

- Non ! » répondit rapidement Rena.

Les deux hommes l'interrogèrent du regard.

« Je... Heu... Je préfère les hommes. » expliqua-t-elle très maladroitement.

Katsuki sourit grandement, tout fier sans aucune raison. Seiichi plissa les yeux, essayant de deviner le pourquoi du comment.

« Bien ! fit Seiichi. Je propose que l'on mange un petit bout puis que l'on aille faire le tour des écoles d'art.

- Yeeeees ! Je meurs de faim ! » s'exclama Katsuki.

Rena se contenta de sourire. La veille avait été horrible mais cette journée était pour le moment magique. Elle pria pour que sa chance ne tourne pas. Ces hommes la traitaient beaucoup mieux qu'aucune des familles d'accueil dans lesquelles elle avait échoué jusque là. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle commençait déjà à fonder beaucoup d'espoirs sur eux. C'était risqué et peu raisonnable mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Pour la première fois de sa vie ce qu'il lui arrivait l'excitait et l'enthousiasmait. Pour la première fois, quelqu'un lui avait demandé ce qu'elle voulait faire et lui donnait les moyens de réaliser son désir. Quelqu'un allait s'occuper d'elle et faire en sorte qu'elle réussisse. Et ce quelqu'un, c'était un dénommé Seiichi, homosexuel de son état, bientôt trentenaire mais avec une classe folle, rencontré il y a quelques minutes à peine.

La vie pouvait parfois réserver de bonnes surprises.

A suivre...

Dancelune, 13 octobre 2004.


	3. Savoir garder ses distances

Auteur : Dancelune

Email : karrakolnyahoo.fr

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Yuki Shimizu et de son sensationnel manga Love Mode. Seul l'élément perturbateur est de ma création.

Série : Love Mode.

Genre : réaliste dans la mesure du possible.

**Prenez moi avec vous**

**Chapitre 3 : Savoir garder ses distances.**

Rena venait de passer une après-midi de rêve. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie le cœur aussi léger. Elle s'était promenée en ville accompagnée de Seiichi et Katsuki, visitant les écoles d'art, prenant des papiers d'inscription, se renseignant sur les tarifs, les matières enseignées, les débouchés. Elle ne disait jamais rien. C'est Seiichi qui s'occupait de tout, avec un professionalisme incroyable.

Rena s'émerveilla bien malgré elle de la prestance et du charme de l'homme aux cheveux mi-long. Il s'était habillé comme un homme d'affaire. Il avait une allure très digne et respectueuse. Rena s'aperçut que les femmes n'étaient pas insensibles à son charme. Malheureusement pour elles, elles ne produisaient aucun effet sur ce bel homme.

Katsuki aussi avait son lot de conquêtes, surtout parmi les adolescentes. Son allure décontractée et son look branché ne passaient pas inaperçus. Il affichait de plus un visage confiant et sûr de lui, attitude qui plaisait généralement aux femmes recherchant une âme sœur protectrice sur qui elles pouvaient compter. Il n'avait pas arrêté de parler pendant les trajets entre les différentes écoles. Il racontait sa vie, ses déboires amoureux, ses échecs ou succés scolaires, tout cela sans aucune pudeur. Rena était effarée de voir une personne qui lui était encore inconnue lui dévoiler des secrets aussi intimes que sa première fois au lit, ses petites habitudes au réveil ou encore les petites manies de ses parents.

Seiichi lui ne disait rien, il s'amusait du comportement un brin puéril de son colocataire.

C'était étrange, d'ailleurs, car Katsuki faisait référence à Seiichi en tant que Sempaï. Rena n'osa pas demander ce que Seiichi pouvait enseigner au jeune homme. Elle rougit et leva les yeux au ciel en pensant qu'il lui apprenait peut-être les meilleures positions au lit lorsque l'on couche avec un homme.

Au final, les trois compères revinrent à l'appartement tard en fin de journée. Katsuki sortait encore l'une de ses blagues à deux francs lorsque Seiichi ralentit inconsciemment le pas. Rena leva la tête puis suivit la direction du regard de l'homme. Elle s'aperçut qu'une voiture noire était garée devant l'immeuble. Seiichi regarda sa montre et grogna.

« Il va être en pétard.

- Qui ça ? » demanda Katsuki.

Rena se souvint brusquement de ce que lui avait dit Kiichi : « Reiji viendra te chercher. » ... Aoe Reiji !

Rena grimaça. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher, il devait bientôt être l'heure du souper. Elle ne se souvenait plus à quelle heure elle devait être rentrée. Elle pria pour qu'il n'ait pas attendu trop longtemps.

Ils s'approchèrent de la voiture en silence. Kashima sortit du véhicule. Il leur sourit mais il semblait légèrement crispé.

« Bonsoir.

- Salut Kashima, fit Seiichi.

- Vu que nous avons le double de tes clés, j'ai préféré les faire attendre chez toi. »

_Les ?_ se demanda Rena.

« T'as bien fait. Il est de quelle humeur ?

- Massacrante, révèla Kashima.

- Super, répondit Seiichi déconfit. Ca fait longtemps qu'il attend ?

- Presque une heure.

- Misère. »

Sur ce, l'homme se dirigea vers son appartement, vite suivi par les deux adolescents.

Lorsque Rena pénétra dans le salon, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage renfrogné de Reiji Aoe. La colère de ce dernier était palpable à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il avait les yeux plissés et les lèvres serrées. Nul doute qu'il allait leur passer un savon mémorable. Rena se ratatina sur elle-même et se cacha légèrement derrière Seiichi.

« Yo. » fit Seiichi.

Reiji s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'une voix douce se fit entendre.

« Bonsoir tout le monde. »

Rena tourna son regard vers la gauche et aperçut Naoya. Reiji fronça les sourcils d'énervement mais ne dit rien. A priori le jeune garçon avait réussi à lui faire garder son calme. Rena se demanda comment il avait fait pour réussir. Rien qu'à voir l'œil sévère de Reiji Aoe elle se sentait diminuer à vue d'œil. Cet homme la terrorisait.

_# Flash-back #_

« Allo ?

- Aoe-San ? C'est Naoya. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Quand est-ce que tu vas te mettre à me tutoyer, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Rena-Chan n'est pas à l'école aujourd'hui. Je pensais qu'elle serait là. Je m'inquiète un peu. »

Reiji soupira. Son Naoya s'inquiètait pour cette gamine. Cela l'énervait. C'était de la jalousie mal placée, il le savait, mais il n'arrivait pas à se raisonner.

« Kiichi s'est renseigné, son retard scolaire est de deux ans. Elle ne pourra probablement pas intégrer ton école tout de suite, elle a trop de retard.

- Oh. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait alors ?

- On l'a confié à Seiichi pour qu'il s'occupe de son éducation.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Elle doit probablement être chez lui en ce moment même.

- Hmm... Aoe-San ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Je me demandais s'il serait possible que l'on passe la voir ce soir ? »

Reiji sentit son sang bouillir. Il serra le poing un moment puis se calma. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas d'amis à Naoya. Celui-ci n'en avait peut-être pas. Ce n'était pas normal à son âge. Les amis étaient nécessaires. Peut-être que cette gamine... Non. Cela l'énervait encore rien que d'y penser.

« Je dois la ramener au manoir ce soir vers six heures. Si tu as fini les cours tu peux me rejoindre au Blue Boy, on ira ensemble.

- Super ! »

Cet excès d'enthousiasme faillit donner une crise cardiaque à Reiji.

« Soit là à 17h30. » fit-il avant de raccrocher.

Le Propriétaire du Blue Boy avait ensuite passé sa journée à râler après ses employés et après les membres qui ne payaient pas leurs factures. Il ne se dérida même pas lorsque Naoya arriva.

« Bonsoir, fit le garçon avec un sourire affectueux.

- 'lut. » répondit Reiji sans même le regarder.

Le jeune garçon gela sur la place. C'était la première fois que Reiji lui faisait un accueil aussi froid. Il savait qu'il n'aimait pas trop Rena-Chan mais il lui avait expliqué hier soir qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquièter. Il désirait seulement l'aider parce qu'il avait vécu la même galère. On lui avait porté secours, il souhaitait faire de même avec la jeune fille. Naoya pensait que Reiji aurait compris mais apparemment non.

Il resta sans bouger, regardant Reiji avec tristesse et incompréhension.

Le Propriétaire du Blue Boy finit par relever la tête de ses papiers. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Naoya, il sentit son cœur frissonner. Il posa son stylo, se leva, alla droit sur le jeune garçon et le prit dans ses bras.

« Bienvenue. » murmura-t-il chaleureusement.

Naoya hésita puis serra à son tour son amant dans ses bras.

« Elle vous énerve tant que cela ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Reiji soupira.

« Je crois que je suis jaloux. »

Naoya rit de surprise. Il leva la tête vers Reiji, lui offrant ses lèvres. Ce dernier les accepta volontiers et embrassa tendrement son partenaire. Naoya savourait avec délectation le goût sucré des lèvres de Reiji ainsi que l'audace de sa langue lorsqu'il sentit des mains remonter sa chemise d'uniforme et glisser sur son torse, l'enserrant fortement et amenant son bassin à se coller à celui de son compagnon.

« Aoe-San ! fit le jeune homme en essayant de repousser les bras de son partenaire.

- On a vingt minutes. » déclara Reiji alors qu'il faisait tomber la veste du jeune homme.

_# Fin du flash-back #_

« Naoya-Kun ! s'exclama Seiichi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles de Rena-Chan » expliqua Naoya en rougissant légèrement.

Rena se sentit très touchée par cette marque d'attention. Le regard qu'elle porta à Naoya se fit plus doux. Cela n'échappa pas à Reiji qui sentit à nouveau la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il allait lancer une remarquer acide lorsque Katsuki lui coupa net la parole.

« Naoya-Kun, tu vas dans quelle école ? Parce qu'on a fait le tour des écoles d'art et je me disais que ce serait bien si on prenait celle qui est le plus prêt de la tienne, comme cela Rena-Chan pourrait te retrouver le midi pour déjeuner. »

Reiji sentit la crise d'apoplexie le frôler.

« Ah ben ça... Dis donc Katsuki, je ne te savais pas aussi attentionné, le taquina Seiichi.

- Je suis toujours là pour une demoiselle en détresse, se vanta ce dernier.

- Je suis pas en détresse, fit remarquer Rena.

- C'est tout comme ! Arrête de casser mon image s'il te plaît, lui murmura Katsuki avec un air de conspirateur.

- Pardon, lui répondit-elle à voix basse.

- Tu veux intégrer une école d'art ? demanda Naoya à Rena.

- Oui.

- C'est super ! fit Naoya. On...

- CA SUFFIT ! » s'écria soudain Reiji.

Tout le monde se tut et le regarda interloqué. Reiji soupira.

« J'ai encore du travail, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ici, dit-il en se levant.

- C'est toi qui amène Rena-Chan ici demain matin ? » demanda Seiichi pour retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

Ce dernier avait très bien compris la raison de l'attitude plus que désagréable de Reiji. Il ne le blâmait pas, tout le monde passait par là dans une relation. Les doutes sur la sincérité de l'autre ne s'effaçaient que petit à petit. L'arrivée de cette jeune fille était une épreuve en soi, pas pour Naoya qui était jeune et pur, mais pour Reiji qui avait beaucoup plus d'expérience et qui savait quelles trahisons la vie pouvait vous réserver.

« Kashima s'en chargera, répondit le Propriétaire sur un ton agacé. Tu viens Naoya ?

- Hai ! »

Le fait que l'homme n'appelle que Naoya blessa douloureusement Rena. La jeune fille se sentait minable à cause de lui. Elle était en colère aussi. Il était clair que c'était à cause de sa présence que le frère du docteur s'énervait. De plus, elle se douta qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout son semblant de discussion avec Naoya. Vu qu'il la détestait, il ne souhaitait probablement pas voir son fiancé devenir ami avec elle.

Cet Aoe Reiji la ramenait durement à la réalité. Elle se surprit elle-même de la vitesse incroyable à laquelle elle en était venu à apprécier la compagnie de ces hommes. Deux jours à peine et elle pouvait discuter avec eux, voir même rire ensemble. C'était tout bonnement prodigieux. Et cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout non plus.

C'était comme si un voile tout doux était posé sur le monde, le rendant plus soyeux et accueillant.

C'était peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait aucune ambiguité entre eux. Etant homosexuels, il n'y avait aucun sous entendu dans les gestes tendres ou attentionnés de chacun. Ils ne considéreraient jamais Rena comme une proie potentielle pour leurs affaires de sexe. Le mieux qu'elle pouvait espérer était d'être choyée comme une petite sœur. Elle souhaitait ardemment que cela se produise. Si cet Aoe Reiji ne se mettait pas sans arrêt sur son chemin...

« On se voit demain, Rena-Chan. » fit Katsuki en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Rena acquiesça avec un petit sourire. Ce réconfort lui faisait du bien.

« On prendra le temps de choisir l'école demain matin, ajouta Seiichi. Ensuite on ira t'inscrire et on ira acheter ton uniforme.

- D'accord. » répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Ces deux-là étaient vraiment des amours. Pas comme l'autre monstre qui l'attendait en tapant du pied près de la porte d'entrée. Rena salua ses hôtes puis rejoint à la hâte Naoya et Reiji. Elle ne souhaitait pas se faire disputer, cela aurait gâché sa journée.

Reiji monta à l'avant à côté de Kashima et Naoya monta à côté de Rena sur la banquette arrière.

« Au manoir. » fit Reiji à Kashima qui démarra aussitôt.

Le début du trajet se fit dans le silence.

« Je vais à l'école Satokongi, fit Naoya d'une voix douce à l'attention de Rena.

- Oh.

- C'est juste à côté de l'école d'art d'Etsuki 1, lui indiqua le jeune homme.

- Elle avait l'air bien cette école. C'est la deuxième que nous avons visité.

- La sœur d'un de mes camarades de classe étudie là-bas. Si tu t'y inscris je pourrais te donner son nom et parler de toi à son frère, comme cela tu connaîtras déjà une personne là-bas.

- C'est gentil, merci.

- Izumi-kun va au lycée Masuki. On ne pourra pas le voir très souvent malheureusement.

- C'est dommage.

- Oui, fit Naoya en acquiesçant. Mais on pourra toujours le voir le week-end ou le soir.

- Bien sûr. »

Naoya sourit à la jeune fille. Devant, Reiji ne disait rien. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il aimait si peu cette gamine. Cette dernière ne semblait ni grossière ni trop familière avec Naoya. De plus, il savait que ce dernier lui était fidèle et qu'il l'aimait. Ce n'était pas donc pas à cause de la jalousie, comme il l'avait crû au départ, qu'il n'aimait pas Rena. C'était autre chose mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il se rendait compte aussi que tous les autres appréciaient la jeune fille et faisaient en sorte qu'elle se sente bien parmi eux. Ce qui était le plus étrange, c'est que Rena répondait à cent pour cent à l'attention qui lui était portée. Elle leur avait fait confiance d'emblée. Reiji se demanda d'où pouvait provenir cet excés de confiance.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir le téléphone sonnait. Kashima se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte et se rua dans l'entrée pour décrocher.

« Demeure des Aoe, fit le domestique. Ah ! Kiichi-Sama ! Oui nous venons à peine de rentrer... Oui tout s'est bien passé... Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'il va retourner travailler directement... Naoya ? Je ne sais pas, je vais lui demander, ne quittez pas. Naoya-Kun ? fit Kashima en posant une main sur le combiné.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu veux rester manger ici ce soir ?

- Heu... Je ne sais pas, je...

- Reste, fit Reiji. De toute façon j'ai du travail.

- Ce n'est pas la peine qu'... » commença Rena.

Elle se tut immédiatement en voyant le regard sévère de Reiji. Il lui faisait une fleur, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à protester.

« Allo ? Oui, Naoya-Kun va rester dîner avec nous... Oui je vous le passe, ne quittez pas. Reiji-Sama ? fit Kashima en tendant le combiné à Rejji.

- Quoi ? fit Reiji en prenant le téléphone. Kiichi, grogna-t-il après quelques instants. C'est tout ? demanda-t-il agacé. Non, je n'ai pas oublié.... Oui... Non... Tu me fatigues, Kiichi... Elle n'a rien... Mais bien sûr que non que je ne l'ai pas touché ! Tu - !... »

Reiji soupira. Il raccrocha.

« J'y vais, dit-il en repassant le combiné à Kashima.

- Aoe-San ! fit Naoya en suivant Reiji alors que celui-ci retournait à sa voiture sans un au revoir.

- Je vais faire réchauffer le dîner. » informa Kashima avant de prendre congé.

Rena se retrouva seule dans le salon. Elle s'assit sur le canapé. Elle ne savait pourquoi, elle avait le cœur gros. Lorsque Naoya revint dans le salon, elle était au bord des larmes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Rena-Chan ? demanda Naoya en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Il me déteste.

- Qui ça ?

- Aoe Reiji. Il me déteste. »

Naoya prit son temps pour répondre. Il était vrai que Reiji n'appréciait pas trop la jeune fille, mais de là à la détester, il pensait que c'était exagéré.

« Tu sais, Rena-Chan, Aoe-San est toujours comme cela avec tout le monde. Il hurle tout le temps, il boude, il se fâche, il s'énerve facilement, mais il n'est jamais méchant. Izumi-kun le prenait pour le diable en personne au début. Mais au final, après réflexion, il a bien été obligé d'admettre que c'était grâce aux conseils et aux disputes de Reiji que sa relation avec Takamiya-San est aussi saine et harmonieuse aujourd'hui. Je dirais que Aoe-San est un ange sous une couverture de démon. Il va te paraître cruel, froid et insensible alors que c'est tout le contraire. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Laisse-lui juste un peu de temps pour te le prouver. »

Rena resta silencieuse un moment, le temps de ravaler ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler et de retrouver sa sérénité.

« D'accord, approuva-t-elle.

- Le dîner est prêt, fit Kashima en sortant de la cuisine avec une marmitte fumante qui semblait peser son poids.

- On arrive. » fit Naoya en se levant pour s'installer à table, suivi de Rena.

Les trois jeunes gens s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger.

« C'est délicieux comme toujours, Kashima-San, fit Naoya.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit le jeune homme. Alors Rena-Chan, cette première journée, c'était comment ?

- Très bien. Monsieur Amaiga et monsieur Kyosouke sont très gentils.

- Je ne les connais pas beaucoup mais ils avaient l'air plein d'attention, fit Naoya.

- Seiichi-San est une personne très attentionné effectivement. C'est un très bon choix pour un tuteur scolaire, remarqua Kashima.

- Est-ce que...

- Oui, Rena-Chan ?

- Est-ce que Monsieur Amaiga et Monsieur Kyosouke sont... heu... ensemble ? »

La remarque fit rire le domestique et rougir Naoya.

« Non, Katsuki-Kun est le Kouhai de Seiichi-San. Ils travaillent au même endroit et Seiichi apprend les bases du métier à Katsuki. »

Naoya rougit de plus belle en pensant au genre de métier qu'exerçaient les deux hommes. Il pria pour que Rena ne pose pas de questions.

« Je me sens bien avec eux, en sécurité. Et avec vous aussi... Je me demande si c'est parce que vous êtes homosexuels ? » questionna Rena avec innocence.

Naoya s'étrangla avec son verre d'eau alors que Kashima partit rire.

« Je te rappelle que je ne lui suis pas, dit Kashima.

- Oui, je sais, mais vous vivez avec eux, donc j'imagine que vous êtes un peu pareil, même si vos préférences sexuelles sont différentes, répliqua la jeune fille en rougissant fortement lorsqu'elle prononça ces derniers mots.

- Vous savez Rena-Chan, le fait d'être homosexuel ou pas n'a pas qu'à voir avec l'acte physique et l'assouvissement du désir, expliqua Kashima. C'est avant tout une histoire d'amour. Je ne pense pas que Naoya-Kun ait eu envie de tomber amoureux d'un garçon. Simplement, Reiji-Sama est apparu dans sa vie et il s'est trouvé être la personne dont Naoya-Kun avait le plus besoin. Leurs sentiments ont naturellement évolués, passant de la méfiance à l'amitié et de l'amitié à l'amour. Reiji-Sama ne sortait qu'avec des femmes avant de rencontrer Naoya-Kun. Et le fait que Naoya-Kun soit plus jeune que lui lui a posé de gros soucis au niveau responsabilité et ethique de ses sentiments, n'est-ce pas, Naoya-kun ?

- C'est vrai, approuva Naoya d'une voix qui ressemblait presque à un murmure. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai suivi mes instincts et mon cœur. Je voulais être près de lui, c'était tout ce qui comptait. »

Rena sourit un peu tristement. Sans le vouloir, elle enviait un peu tous ces hommes qui semblaient si bien dans leur peau, si heureux, et dont certains avaient trouvé l'âme sœur. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'en attendre plus de la vie. Ils semblaient sereins et paisibles, contents d'être entre eux et profitant pleinement de ce qui leur avait été offert.

« Que se passe-t-il Rena-Chan, vous semblait triste ? demanda Kashima

- Hein ? Oh, non. Pas du tout.

- Vous aimeriez bien être comme eux, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le domestique.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent de concert Naoya et Rena.

- Ah ah ah ! Voyons, je ne parlait pas de devenir homosexuel. Mais, Rena-Chan, ne me dites pas que mon petit speech sur l'amour ne vous a pas rendu un petit peu jalouse. »

Rena se ratatina sur sa chaise. La jalousie est un vilain défaut, tout le monde le sait.

« Ne vous en faites pas, c'est tout à fait normal. Toute personne seule aspire au bonheur d'une relation à deux. C'est justement à ce niveau là que je voulais vous prévenir.

- Me prévenir ? demanda Rena.

- Oui. Vous êtes jeune et influençable, vous avez eu une enfance difficile et perdu l'amour familial depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs, faites bien attention à ne pas confondre l'amour pour une personne avec l'amour familial. Mais bon, là n'est pas le sujet. Ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est... Ne tombez surtout pas amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux. »

Rena en resta bouche bée.

« Vous souffririez énormément, continua Kashima, si vous vous attachiez plus qu'amicalement à l'un des hommes de cette maison. Je suis désolé de vous dire qu'ils ne sont pas et ne seront jamais pour vous, alors mettez des barrières dès maintenant. Vous pouvez par contre les considérer comme des grands frères mais cela ne doit pas aller plus loin. Je dis ça pour votre bien, Rena-Chan. Ces hommes ont beaucoup de charme et de tendresse, ils feront attention à vous et feront leur possible pour que vous vous sentiez bien parmi eux. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, malgré leurs gestes tendres, aucun ne développera de l'amour pour vous. Soyez-en avisé.

- Kashima-San, vous êtes dur, intervint Naoya-Kun.

- Je sais. Mais je connais des femmes qui ont eu le cœur brisé par des homosexuels dont elles étaient tombées amoureuses. Je ne souhaite pas que la même chose arrive à Rena-Chan.

- Je crois que je l'avais déjà comprit, répliqua Rena qui, elle ne savait pourquoi, venait de penser avec déception à Seiichi-San.

- C'est bien. Cela veut dire que vous n'êtes pas aveugle et que vous comprenez mieux le monde que ce que je ne pensais, répondit Kashima.

- Et puis Rena-Chan, beaucoup de mes camarades de classe aiment les jeunes filles. Je suis sûr qu'ils t'aimeront tous beaucoup ! fit Naoya pour réconforter la jeune fille.

- Oh ça va, ne vous en faites pas. Je ne suis pas en manque au point de sauter sur le premier venu, fit Rena que la conversation rendait toute chose.

- Bien sûr que non, s'empressa de répondre Naoya. C'est juste que...

- L'univers ne tourne pas autour des homosexuels ! continua Kashima pour relativiser la situation. Y'a plein de mecs bien qui sont hétérosexuels !

- N'est-ce pas, Kashima-San, fit Naoya pour le taquiner.

- Toucher, ah ah ah ! répondit le domestique.

- Malheureusement Rena-Chan, il est déjà pris, intervient Naoya.

- Hé oui... » soupira le jeune homme concerné.

Rena se surprit à rire. Elle était contente malgré cette épine de désolation qui lui éraflait le coeur. C'était dur de voir des gens être heureux et savoir que l'on aurait jamais accés au même bonheur. D'un autre côté, ils étaient suffisamment prévenant pour clarifier la situation dès le début afin qu'elle ne s'embourbe pas plus tard dans des sentiments confus.

Lorsque Kashima avait parlé de grand-frère, elle avait tout de suite pensé à Haruomi. Et lorsqu'il avait parlé d'amour, c'était la silhouette de Seiichi-San qui était venue s'imprimer dans son esprit. Rena retint un soupire. Elle devrait réfréner ses envies face à cette personne. Elle pria pour rencontrer plein de garçons dans sa nouvelle école qui lui feraient oublier ce petit tressaillement qu'elle avait ressenti en rencontrant Seiichi-San.

Le dîner se passa merveilleusement bien. La conversation fut légère et les trois jeunes gens rirent beaucoup. Le téléphone sonna un peu avant minuit. C'était Reiji qui s'inquiètait que Naoya ne soit pas encore rentré alors qu'il avait école demain. Kashima avait passé l'appel à Naoya qui avait eu bien du mal à calmer le Propriétaire du Blue Boy. Il partit tout de suite après avoir raccroché.

Rena remarqua le changement de comportement de Naoya lorsqu'il prit le combiné. Tout son être s'adoucit. Son amant se faisait du soucis pour lui, il y avait effectivement de quoi être heureux. Rena se demanda comment était leur vie de couple dans l'intimité. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle n'arrivait pas à visualiser le jeune garçon au lit avec Aoe Reiji sans être parcourue d'un frisson. Cette scène virtuelle lui semblait perverse. La jeune fille savait qu'elle se faisait des idées et qu'il fallait qu'elle lutte contre les préjugés de la société qui avaient déteint sur elle.

Elle sourit lorsqu'il s'excusa rapidement avant de prendre congé et de courir rejoindre l'homme qu'il aimait. C'était vraiment attendrissant. Kashima se leva de table et lui tapota l'épaule en signe de réconfort. Il lui sourit, l'air de dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète, son tour viendrait à elle aussi. Rena lui sourit en retour. Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit et monta dans sa chambre se coucher.

Elle aurait bien aimé qu'Haruomi soit là. S'il la prenait dans ses bras, rien que cela, alors elle aurait peut-être un peu la sensation d'être dans les bras de son père, comme quand elle était petite. Elle pourrait alors se laisser aller en écoutant une voix rassurante lui certifiant qu'elle pourrait bientôt sourire de la même manière que Naoya en pensant à un être aimé.

Rena embrassa la photo de ses parents et fit sa prière du soir avant de se coucher. Elle se pelotonna dans ses couvertures et s'installa en position fœtale. Elle s'endormit en ressentant un manque cruel d'affection. Elle se demanda ce que faisait Naoya-Kun et Aoe Reiji en ce moment, si leurs retrouvailles étaient tendres et agréables. Elle pensa à Seiichi-San qui devait s'être détendu devant la télé avec Katsuki-Kun, à Kiichi et Haruomi dans leur chambre d'hôtel, à Izumi-Kun qui devait être chez lui où chez son amant, à tous ces gens qu'elle venait de rencontrer et qui lui avait ouvert l'esprit et le cœur en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Amen.

Rena se releva, ouvrit sa valise et en sortit un vieil ours en peluche. Elle ne l'utilisait plus depuis des années mais elle conservait car c'était le seul cadeau de ses parents qu'il lui restait. Elle se recoucha se soir là en gardant la peluche serrée contre son cœur. Elle attendit le lendemain avec impatience.

A suivre...

Dancelune, 19 octobre 2004.

1 Les noms des écoles sont totalement inventés, je ne connais malheureusement pas les écoles de Tokyo.

PS : Merci beaucoup pour ta review Gayana, elle m'a fait hyper plaisir (j'en profite pour te remercier aussi pour celles que tu laisses pour Mascarade, je suis contente que ton intérêt pour cette fic ne faiblisse pas, je fais de mon mieux pour la garder intéressante et plaisante ).

PS 2 : Merci aussi à Mimi yuy pour ses commentaires toujours judicieux, t'es une super beta lectrice ma Mimi ! V


	4. Accuser le coup

Auteur : Dancelune

Email : karrakolnyahoo.fr

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Yuki Shimizu et de son sensationnel manga Love Mode. Seul l'élément perturbateur est de ma création.

Série : Love Mode.

Genre : réaliste dans la mesure du possible.

**Prenez moi avec vous**

**Chapitre 4 : Accuser le coup.**

« Rena-Chan ? Il est temps de se lever ! fit Kashima du couloir en frappant à la porte.

- Hmmm, j'arrive ! » répondit la jeune fille sans bouger d'un poil.

Rena laissa le temps à son esprit d'émerger doucement. Elle se sentait trop bien dans la chaleur des couvertures. Elle avait bien dormi, probablement parce qu'elle savait que la journée qui l'attendait serait agréable. Aujourd'hui elle devait retourner chez Seiichi et Katsuki pour aller s'inscrire à une école d'art, aller acheter son nouvel uniforme et faire le planning des cours de civisme et de bonne éducation qui seraient dispensés par Seiichi lui-même. Ces activités paraissaient idylliques à Rena. Personne ne s'était autant occupé d'elle depuis que ses parents étaient morts. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà eu des uniformes et autres choses nécessaires, mais jamais rien de neuf et surtout, toujours le minimum.

La jeune fille ne savait pas quels étaient les motifs des familles d'adoption. Certaines faisaient véritablement des efforts, même si parfois ils étaient maladroits, mais d'autres l'avaient accueilli comme un fardeau. Pourtant elle ne leur avait rien demandé. C'était probablement pour récupérer un peu de l'argent que l'Etat allouait aux familles décidant d'aider à la réinsertion des orphelins.

Rena s'étira finalement. Elle ne voulait pas faire attendre Kashima-San. Elle se leva, prit sa trousse de toilette et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se doucha puis revint dans sa chambre pour s'habiller comme la veille. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de vêtements à elle. Ces derniers étaient tous noirs. Même sa lingerie. Elle prit ensuite sa trousse à maquillage et se dirigea à nouveau vers la salle de bain. Depuis plus de trois ans maintenant elle ne passait pas une journée sans être maquillée. C'était puéril mais le maquillage lui permettait de rester un peu cachée. Les gens ne savaient pas à quoi elle ressemblait démaquillée, nue. Son visage restait un secret. Elle aimait bien cette idée. Après tout, elle n'avait rien d'autre pour se protéger d'autrui. Se maquiller était un moindre mal.

Lorsqu'elle descendit à la salle à manger, une bonne odeur embaumait encore la pièce. Kashima-San savait décidément comment s'y prendre pour éveiller les papilles de ses hôtes.

« Bonjour Rena-Chan ! la salua le domestique en entrant dans le salon avec un plateau bien garni.

- Bonjour Kashima-San, répondit Rena se penchant un peu en avant en signe de respect.

- J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit.

- Très bien merci, dit la jeune fille en s'asseyant à table et en découvrant les merveilles que le jeune homme avait préparé.

- Kiichi-Sama et Haruomi-San vont rentrer en milieu d'après-midi. Ils seront là pour le dîner de ce soir. Préparez-vous à être harcelée par Kiichi-Sama. Il voudra tout savoir de ce que vous avez fait pendant ces deux jours, fit Kashima en riant.

- D'accord, acquiesça Rena en souriant.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester avec vous pendant que vous prenez votre petit déjeuner, il faut que je prépare des papiers pour Reiji-Sama avant de vous conduire chez Seiichi-San.

- Oh ce n'est pas grave, rassurez-vous ! s'empressa de répondre Rena qui était tout de même un petit peu déçue.

- Parfait. J'en ai pour une petite demi-heure, ensuite je vous conduirais à votre rendez-vous.

- D'accord.

- Oh ! Et, rajouta Kashima avant de s'éclipser, s'il vous plaît ne rangez pas votre assiette ni vos couverts aujourd'hui. Laissez tout en plan !

- D'accord ! répondit Rena pour la troisième fois.

- Parfait. » conclut Kashima sur un sourire avant de quitter la pièce.

La jeune fille prit son petit déjeuner en rêvassant. Elle remonta se laver les dents. Une fois devant le miroir, une idée lui vint en tête. Elle rougit puis sourit d'excitation. Elle courut jusque dans sa chambre, ouvrit sa valise et en sortit une petite boite en carton où était marqué « Parfum d'été, de Kenzo ».

Rena adorait les parfums. Elle passait des heures dans les parfumeries à les sentir, à s'enivrer de leur douceur et rêvant de devenir une jeune femme glamour qui aurait tous les hommes à ses pieds. Il y a trois ans, elle avait mis de côté afin d'acheter une petite bouteille de ce précieux liquide. Elle avait ensuite veillé sur le bien-être de sa bouteille de parfum comme sur la photo de ses parents. C'était le premier véritable cadeau qu'elle se faisait. Depuis ce temps, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de l'ouvrir.

Aujourd'hui elle avait soudain eut envie de se parfumer. Elle prit la bouteille avec des mains tremblantes. Elle l'ouvrit et se vaporisa un petit peu de parfum derrière les oreilles et sur les poignets. C'était un peu comme une prière, un geste inhabituel qui se voulait précurseur de bonnes choses. Cette journée pouvait être belle. Rena souhaitait de tout cœur qu'elle se passe bien, ainsi que la suite de son séjour chez les Aoe. Ces derniers avaient l'air décidé à lui offrir une nouvelle vie. Elle voulait prendre cette opportunité à bras le corps, à cœur ouvert.

La jeune fille redescendait dans le salon alors que Kashima se dirigeait vers le vestibule.

« Ah ! Rena-chan ! Je suis prêt !

- Moi aussi, répondit Rena en souriant.

- Vous aviez quel manteau hier ? Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Heu... J'en avais pas.

- Comment ? s'exclama Kashima offusqué. Mais il faut vite arranger cela. Attendez un minute.

- Heu, Kashima-San, c'est bon, ce n'est pas la peine de vous mettre en retard pour cela.

- Bien sûr que si ! fit le domestique en fouillant dans l'une des armoires du hall d'entrée. Hier il faisait beau mais le ciel est couvert aujourd'hui. Si vous attrapez un rhume Kiichi-Sama me rôtira tout vif ! Ah ! Voilà ce que je cherchais ! termina le jeune homme en souriant et en exhibant un manteau noir mi-long en velours.

- Wouahou ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Rena.

- C'est l'une des vestes d'adolescent de Reiji-Sama, je suis sûre qu'elle vous ira parfaitement !

- Reiji-Sama... reprit Rena avec une grimace.

- Elle ne vous plaît pas ?

- Oh non, c'est pas ça mais... Ca ne va pas l'embêter que je porte une de ses vestes ?

- Mais non ! Il aura probablement son regard de merlan fris lorsqu'il s'apercevra que vous portez ses affaires, mais je suis sûr que dans le fond il sera ravi.

- Hmm, fit Rena peu convaincue.

- Ne vous en faites pas ! Je prend la responsabilité de cette affaire. Et maintenant allons-y sinon on va finir par vraiment être en retard. »

Kashima déposa Rena devant l'immeuble de Seiichi et Katsuki et repartit aussitôt. La jeune fille monta rapidement les marches jusqu'au troisième étage, toute heureuse de pouvoir se présenter bien habillée chez les deux hommes. Elle s'apprêtait à sonner lorsque Katsuki ouvrit la porte.

Loin des habits décontractés qu'il portait la veille, le jeune homme était vêtu ce matin d'un costume trois pièces classique très bien coupé et de très bonne facture. Il s'était attaché les cheveux de façon stricte, ce qui augmentait l'impression de gentleman. Il était rasé de près. Sa cravate était parfaitement attaché, la soie rouge tranchant radicalement avec le gris anthracite de l'ensemble. Rena en resta bouche bée.

« Rena-chan ! Comment vas-tu ? fit le jeune homme en souriant. Entre, je t'en prie. Seiichi prépare du thé, il t'attend.

- Bonjour. » répondit Rena en rougissant légèrement.

Les hommes qu'elle côtoyait en ce moment étaient décidément très beaux.

« Je suis désolé je ne peux pas rester avec vous aujourd'hui, j'ai du travail, expliqua Katsuki en s'effaçant pour laisser passer Rena.

- D'accord.

- On se verra probablement demain, continua-t-il avec un sourire. Seiichi ! J'y vais ! Pense à acheter ce qu'il faut pour le petit déjeuner de demain !

- Ouais, ouais ! fit une voix de l'intérieur de l'appartement.

- J'ai toujours une fringale monstre quand je rentre de bosser, fit Katsuki avec un clin d'œil. Tu es ravissante aujourd'hui ! Cette veste est superbe ! Bon aller j'y vais ! A plus ! » termina-t-il en descendant les marches quatre à quatre, laissant une Rena les joues roses et des milliers de questions en tête.

La jeune fille referma doucement la porte, ôta ses chaussures puis entre dans le salon. Elle regarda un peu partout puis décida d'aller s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Elle se demanda dans quelle branche travaillait Katsuki... et par la même occasion Seiichi, vu que ce dernier était le Sempaï du jeune homme blond. En tous les cas, cela devait être un travail important, vu comment Katsuki était habillé élégamment ce matin. Elle aurait bien aimé poser la question directement à Seiichi mais elle savait déjà qu'elle n'oserait pas. Elle décida d'amener le sujet mine de rien dans la conversation.

« Le thé est presque prêt !, lança Seiichi de la cuisine.

- D'accord ! » répondit Rena.

Elle n'osa pas aller jusqu'à la cuisine pour le saluer. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il arrive, ce qu'il fit moins d'une minute après en tenant un plateau portant une théière et deux tasses.

« Bonjour Rena-Chan, fit le jeune homme en souriant.

- Bonjour Seiichi-San » répondit Rena en souriant à son tour.

Elle était réellement heureuse de le revoir. Le jeune homme portait un jeans et un simple pull en col en V. Il avait attaché ses cheveux dont la plupart retombaient en mèches désordonnées. _Aussi beau que son colocataire_, songea Rena.

« Tu aimes le thé j'espère ? demanda Seiichi.

- Oui bien sûr.

- Tant mieux. Je suis un thé-addict ! J'en bois sans arrêt. C'est très bon pour l'organisme, surtout le thé vert. »

Rena acquiesça.

« J'ai un peu réfléchi à notre planning, et je pense que je vais commencer par t'apprendre l'art de la cérémonie du thé. Cela permettra en même temps de toucher au kimono et au maquillage, ainsi qu'au maintien du corps et à la discipline de l'esprit, déclara le jeune homme.

- D'accord. »

Rena leva les yeux au ciel. Il lui semblait avoir trois ans et deux mots de vocabulaire... en comptant le d apostrophe...

« On va aller à l'école ce matin pour t'inscrire. Il va encore falloir faire des millions de papiers, j'te jure l'administration... Ensuite on verra pour ton uniforme.

- C'est génial, fit Rena avec une petite lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

- N'est-ce pas ! fit Seiichi en souriant.

- Vous êtes vraiment au petit soin avec moi, continua la jeune fille avec une idée bien précise en tête.

- C'est normal. Tu es la petite protégée de Kiichi, si jamais je m'occupe mal de toi Dieu seul sait ce qu'il pourrait me réserver comme horrible sort.

- Tiens Kashima-San a dit quasiment la même chose ce matin, répliqua Rena.

- Ah ah ah ! Tu m'étonnes ! Kiichi est le maître incontesté de ses lieux, il est même au-dessus de Reiji quand on y réfléchit bien.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouaip !

- Kiichi-San est docteur, mais que fait Reiji-San ? demanda innocemment la jeune fille en buvant son thé.

- Il gère des bars et autres, répondit vaguement Seiichi en s'installant plus confortablement dans son canapé.

- Et Haruomi ?

- C'est le garde du corps de Kiichi.

- Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que Kiichi a besoin d'un garde du corps ? » demanda Rena ébahie.

La jeune fille visualisa mentalement Haruomi en train de se battre contre au moins cinq hommes pour défendre un Kiichi prostré dans un coin. Elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'Haruomi s'y connaisse en self-défense. Mais il avait l'air si gentil, c'était dur de croire qu'il puisse se montrer impitoyable envers des ennemis. Rena frémit. Elle aimait décidément bien cet homme : doux et protecteur.

« Ca... Je crois qu'il a été victime d'un enlèvement dans sa jeunesse... continua Seiichi.

- Waouh...» fit Rena sans rentrer dans les détails.

Kiichi victime d'un enlèvement. Décidément, la famille Aoe semblait loin d'être banale. Rena se demanda quel pouvait être le motif de l'enlèvement. A priori ces hommes vivaient paisiblement. Ils étaient peut-être plus riches qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle ne voyait pas d'autres motifs pour un enlèvement qu'une demande de rançon. Elle faillit rire. Un peu de plus et elle aurait pu se croire au cœur d'un polar noir des années cinquante.

« Et Kashima-San, il est depuis longtemps au service des Aoe ? interrogea la jeune fille.

- Il était déjà là quand j'ai rencontré Reiji pour la première fois, je crois que sa famille sert celle des Aoe depuis longtemps maintenant.

- Je vois. Et Katsuki ?

- C'est un hôte. »

Silence.

Rena regarda Seiichi avec des yeux ronds. Elle resta interdite un moment.

« Ooops. » réalisa soudain le jeune homme.

Devant la mine ébahie de Rena, il devina qu'elle avait bien comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

« Hôte... murmura-t-elle. Alors votre job... c'est de faire... fit la jeune fille en secouant la tête et en fixant Seiichi, lui demandant indirectement si elle ne rêvait pas.

- De faire l'amour à des hommes, oui.

- A DES HOMMES !? » s'exclama la jeune fille d'une voix aigue.

Seiichi sursauta et faillit renverser sa tasse de thé.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que logiquement on pense à une femme et un homme pour ce genre de chose », réalisa Seiichi en grimaçant un sourire.

Rena ne put retenir un énorme soupir de déception.

« Alors vous êtes homosexuels aussi.

- Effectivement.

- Je m'en doutais mais... soupira à nouveau la jeune fille.

- Je suis désolé, répondit Seiichi. Le cœur de Katsuki est déjà pris. »

_C'est pas Katsuki_... pensa Rena.

« Et vous aussi... donc...vous...

- Oui, oui, répondit Seiichi en rougissant légèrement.

- Oh... Et vous le faites souvent ?

- Ca dépend...

- Oh... Et qu'avec des hommes ?

- Oui.

- Vous le faites où ? Dans des hôtels ?

- Généralement oui, fit Seiichi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous travailler où ?

- Au Blue Boy, le club de Reiji.

- REIJI-SAN TIENT UN BORDEL !!?? » s'exclama à nouveau Rena qui en serait tombée à la renverse si elle n'avait pas été assise.

Seiichi renversa du thé cette fois-ci.

« Tu savais pas.

- Nan. »

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent silencieux un moment.

Seiichi était tendu. Il se demandait bien ce que pouvais penser d'eux la jeune fille. Généralement les gigolos n'avaient pas une bonne réputation. Ils étaient assez mal perçus par la société, la plupart des couples détruits leur rejetant la faute. Il ne fallait cependant pas oublié qu'ils ne faisaient pas la chasse aux clients. Ils attendaient de voir venir et procuraient une nuit de plaisir à celui ou celle qui en avait besoin. Ils ne se permettaient jamais d'entrer dans l'intimité de la vie de leurs clients. Ils n'étaient pas stupides au point de ne pas savoir que c'était généralement un acte d'adultère : les clients ne prenaient généralement pas la peine d'enlever leur alliance. Ce cas était plus répandu chez les femmes. Les hommes qui fréquentaient le Blue Boy étaient généralement célibataires ou bien n'entretenaient pas de relation suffisamment sérieuse avec un partenaire pour être marié. Quoiqu'il en soit, peu de gens décidaient de regarder un peu plus loin que le bout de leur nez et dispensaient une réputation honteuse aux hôtes. Seiichi n'en avait que faire. Son métier lui plaisait, il adorait le sexe. Ses clients étaient généralement de bonne famille, soigneux et surtout respectueux. Ils savaient ce qu'ils voulaient et il n'avait aucun mal à les satisfaire. Il avait aussi des clients réguliers avec qui il devenait presque agréable de travailler... Presque...

Rena ne fut pas offensée le moins du monde. Elle envisageait elle-même cette profession, et de voir que deux hommes aussi bien que Seiichi et Katsuki soient des hôtes renforça son désir. C'était un travail simple qui rémunérait bien. Du moins est-ce ce qu'elle croyait. Le fait que Naoya-Kun sorte avec Reiji-San alors que ce dernier tenait un club privé prouvait aussi que ce n'était pas un travail aussi « sale » qu'il pouvait le paraître. Cela la soulageait. Le regard des autres, même si on ne voulait pas le subir, influençait toujours un minimum. Le fait de savoir que ces hommes étaient des prostitués de luxe... C'était comme si elle était soutenue. Rena ne se rendit pas compte que cette révélation lui fit extrêmement plaisir. Devant l'attitude gênée de Seiichi, elle finit par hausser les épaules.

« Si ça permet de bien vivre, je ne vois pas quel mal il y a à cela.

- Vraiment ? interrogea Seiichi en soulevant un sourcil.

- Oui. J'y ai pensé pour moi aussi.

- Pensé à quoi.

- A me prostituer, répondit en tout honnêteté Rena.

- C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! s'offusqua Seiichi qui eut du mal à remettre en place sa tasse de thé sur sa soucoupe.

- Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune fille, sentant soudain un ancien mécanisme se remettre en marche en elle.

- Parce que ! répondit Seiichi comme si c'était évident en haussant les épaules.

- Vous le faites bien, vous !

- C'est pas une raison pour en faire autant.

- M... Mais vous avez l'air heureux, non ? Vous gagnez bien votre vie et vous ne devez quand même pas travailler tous les soirs. Pourquoi je pourrais pas faire pareil ? »

Seiichi se tut. Il se rendait compte que la jeune fille était braquée. A priori, elle n'aimait pas les interdictions. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien passer dans la tête d'une gamine de dix-sept ans pour qu'elle ait déjà envie de se prostituer. Lui l'avait fait par facilité. _Mais cette môme est encore vierge_, pensa Seiichi. Comment pouvait-elle souhaiter vendre son corps aux hommes et perdre toute la candeur de l'amour avant même d'avoir essayé ?

« Ecoute on va arrêter cette conversation pour ce matin », déclara le jeune homme.

Rena ne répondit rien mais Seiichi comprit très bien qu'elle était énervée et en colère.

« Je vais me changer ensuite on va aller à ta future école pour t'inscrire. »

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, gardant les lèvres pincées et le dos raide. Seiichi rangea les tasses de thé sur le plateau et partit le reposer dans la cuisine. Il alla directement dans sa chambre se changer. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Rena ne s'était pas déridée. Il soupira.

« Ecoute, on reparlera de tout cela si tu en as envie, mais on a des choses à faire aujourd'hui. Ca te dit pas de laisser tomber ta mauvaise humeur pour profiter de la journée ? »

La jeune fille tiqua légèrement puis se radoucit.

« D'accord.

- Bien, répondit Seiichi en souriant. Tu es prête ? »

Rena acquiesça en se levant.

« J'aime beaucoup ta veste. » commenta le jeune homme.

_C'est pas la mienne, c'est celle d'Aoe Reiji_, pensa Rena avec agressivité. Elle était bouleversée. Ce sentiment de frustration, de méfiance et de haine était revenu avec tellement d'ardeur qu'elle avait eu peur d'elle-même. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il soit contre sa décision. Lorsqu'il lui avait avoué son métier, Rena avait senti un profond soulagement l'envahir. Finalement, des gens biens pouvaient se prostituer. Ils ne le faisaient sûrement pas pour rien, leurs clients devaient probablement payer de grosses sommes pour les avoir avec eux pendant une nuit. En un instant, c'était devenu pour la jeune fille le top du top, le fin du fin en matière de travail. Ce n'était pas difficile, cela ne salissait que le corps, et cela rapportait beaucoup d'argent. Elle s'était vue l'espace d'un instant habillée en vampe et s'apprêtant à faire plaisir à un riche client, un petit paquet d'argent posé sur la table de chevet. Pour quelqu'un comme elle qui n'avait aucune éducation, cela pourrait être la solution idéale. Il suffisait juste qu'elle apprenne à se faire belle et fière et le tour serait joué...

Alors pourquoi avait-il réagit avec autant de force ? Rena pensait au contraire qu'il aurait compris et qu'il l'aurait peut-être même encouragé dans cette voix. Dénigrait-il à ce point son travail ? Est-ce qu'il en avait honte ? Et dans ce cas, pourquoi ?

Beaucoup de questions que la jeune fille était bien résolue à poser tôt ou tard.

Le trajet dans la voiture se fit en silence.

« Je m'excuse, fit soudain Rena, je n'aurais pas dû me mettre en colère.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Seiichi en sortant une cigarette tant bien que mal, je n'ai pas été très fin non plus. »

Rena sourit. Elle avait décidé de passer outre ce mauvais moment. Quand elle le connaîtrait mieux, peut-être qu'elle comprendrait son attitude. Après tout, il était dit qu'il ne fallait pas juger les gens sur leurs faits et gestes parce qu'on ne connaissait pas leur passé. Leurs raisons étaient souvent logiques. Il fallait simplement prendre le temps de s'expliquer et de comprendre. Rena le savait mieux que quiconque. Qui, en la voyant, pourrait savoir que ses parents sont morts ? Qui pourrait savoir ce que représente son attitude et son maquillage ? Ses rébellions ? Sa froideur et son visage hautain ?

« En plus tu dois être un peu stressée, avec ton inscription dans ta nouvelle école et tout. J'ai pas été doué ce matin, déclara Seiichi en secouant misérablement la tête.

- Oh non ! Je ne suis pas stressée... Enfin un peu mais... Bon on en discutera plus tard on a dit !

- D'accord, d'accord ! Ah ! Nous y voilà. »

Rena regarda par la fenêtre de la voiture. L'immense bâtiment de l'école qu'elle allait intégrer se présenta à leurs yeux.

_Encore un nouvel établissement_, pensa la jeune fille. Cela ne ferait que le neuvième depuis qu'elle était en âge d'aller s'instruire. _De nouveaux visages enclins aux quolibets, des murmures et des critiques. Un gars ou une fille qui viendra me parler, qui voudra être mon ami. Que de l'hypocrisie. Seul le qu'en dira-t-on compte, comme partout ailleurs. Mais ce qui compte, c'est ce que l'on va m'apprendre. Je ne décevrais pas Seiichi-San, Kiichi-San ni Haruomi-San. Je vais travailler dur pour réussir et pour qu'ils puissent être fiers de moi_... Ce que Rena ne comprit pas dans son raisonnement, c'est qu'en plus qu'ils soient fiers d'elle, ce qu'elle désirait avant tout, c'est pouvoir être fier d'elle-même. Réussir quelque chose dans sa vie.

Elle se fichait des autres. Elle avait déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour la soutenir et la pousser en avant. Elle avait aussi une famille d'accueil qui pour une fois semblait vraiment prête à s'investir pour elle. Ils étaient homosexuels, soit. Cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils lui donnaient sa chance. Avait-elle besoin d'autre chose dans l'immédiat ? Elle ne voyait pas quoi.

L'image d'un baiser se hissa devant ses yeux. Elle la balaya d'une main mentale. Elle connaissait déjà l'amour. Ses parents lui en avait prodiguer avec tout leur cœur lorsqu'ils étaient en vie. Elle avait déjà eu de la chance. Elle ne serait pas assez effrontée pour en demander plus. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle pense à elle. Si elle avait quelques mains tendues près d'elle, Rena était persuadée qu'elle arriverait à sortir la tête haute de cette adolescence qui n'avait été que combat pour exister et être reconnue.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Seiichi-San qui garait la voiture et sourit un peu plus. Finalement, elle avait de bonnes raisons pour faire de son mieux maintenant. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et pria pour que son année scolaire débute sous de bons auspices. Elle décida que ce week-end, elle irait au temple prier pour ses parents disparus et pour son futur.

Elle voulait croire en un bonheur tout proche, à porter de main. Elle l'attendait depuis si longtemps.

« Bien. Prête à affronter l'administration ? demanda Seiichi en enlevant sa ceinture de sécurité.

- Hai ! » répondit Rena en souriant avec confiance.

Aujourd'hui, la vie l'attendait.

A suivre...

Dancelune, 8 novembre 2004.

PS : Merci Amrisse pour ta review :o) Elle m'a fait super plaisir et m'encourage. Merci d'apprécier cette fic . Et je suis contente que tu aimes bien Rena. J'aime bien ce perso aussi. J'ai toujours envie de lui donner sa chance, va savoir pourquoi .


	5. Des amis

Auteur : Dancelune

Email : karrakolnyahoo.fr

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Yuki Shimizu et de son sensationnel manga Love Mode. Seul l'élément perturbateur est de ma création.

Série : Love Mode.

Genre : réaliste dans la mesure du possible.

**Prenez moi avec vous**

**Chapitre 5 : Des amis.**

Seiichi et Rena sortirent de la cour de l'école d'art dans laquelle la jeune fille venait d'être inscrite. Ils avaient passés toute la matinée dans le bureau du directeur puis de la secrétaire principale afin de se mettre au courant des us et coutumes de l'établissement ainsi que de mettre les papiers administratifs à jour. Ils repartaient d'ailleurs avec une pochette remplie de documents à faire signer par le tuteur actuel de Rena.

Et là, Seiichi avait sans en avoir conscience réalisé la plus grosse bourde de sa vie selon Rena.

Il n'avait pas dit que c'était Aoe Kiichi qui était son tuteur légal, mais Aoe Reiji. A cette annonce Rena avait dangereusement pâli. Elle avait eu du mal à en croire ses oreilles. La jeune fille s'était retenue de justesse de protester. Seiichi était l'adulte, il parlait au directeur et tenait des propos confiants et assurés. Le contredire n'aurait pas été bienvenu et aurait été pris pour une marque d'impolitesse. Après quelques minutes de réflexions, Rena se demanda tout de même si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de réagir finalement, vu que la secrétaire saisissait tous les papiers au nom de Reiji Aoe. Rena frissonna rien qu'en imaginant la réaction qu'allait avoir l'homme acerbe lorsqu'il saurait qu'il avait sous son aile une toute nouvelle protégée qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout… Et qui en plus portait sa veste.

Ce problème fit oublier à Rena les regards inquisiteurs des étudiants qu'elle avait croisé. Elle dénotait avec ses habits noirs alors que la couleur de l'uniforme de l'école d'art était beige. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs bien pourquoi. En peinture par exemple, comment est-ce que des élèves pouvaient ressortir impeccables de ce cours ? A moins qu'ils ne portent une blouse, ce qui était fort probable en y pensant. Elle regretta un petit peu d'avoir mis une jupe si courte mais ce remord ne dura pas bien longtemps. Elle avait de belles jambes, autant les montrer. Les élèves ne semblaient pas lui être hostiles, juste curieux. Les filles regardaient surtout Seiichi, se demandant si Rena était sa sœur ou bien sa petite amie (elle avait surpris des bribes de conversation alors qu'elle passait à la hauteur d'un groupe de filles). Les garçons semblaient moins intéressés, à part un ou deux qui l'avaient regardé plus attentivement que les autres. Rena tenait la tête haute et regardait droit devant elle, confiante grâce à la présence de Seiichi à ses côtés.

« Hé bien je suis pas mécontent que ce soit fini ! déclara Seiichi une fois le portail franchi. Je n'aurai jamais crû qu'ils nous garderaient aussi longtemps. Je me souviens maintenant pourquoi je déteste l'administration. Il est déjà midi et demi !

- Hmm.

- Bon ! La première épreuve est passé ! fit le jeune homme en souriant à Rena d'un air victorieux.

- Heu, oui ! » répondit cette dernière en revenant à la réalité.

Seiichi la regarda d'un air sceptique en sortant son paquet de cigarettes de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

« Y'a encore un truc qui cloche ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Rena rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle s'en voulait de faire toute une montagne du lapsus de Seiichi. D'un autre côté, c'était réellement une montagne à qui elle allait devoir expliquer la situation… Voir deux montagnes si Kiichi-Sama se sentait offusqué ou vexé. Elle soupira.

« Je m'excuse, répondit piteusement la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea Seiichi en allumant une cigarette.

- C'est que… fit la jeune fille hésitante.

- … Quoi ? demanda le jeune homme qui commençait à être agacé.

- Eh bien… Vous avez fait remplir tous les papiers au nom de Reiji Aoe, fit Rena en désignant d'un geste de la tête la pochette que tenait Seiichi et en grimaçant.

- Oui. Et alors ?

- A l'origine, c'est Kiichi-Sama qui est censé s'occuper de moi, expliqua Rena.

- … Oh.

- Et Reiji-San ne m'aime pas beaucoup, je pense que vous vous en êtes aperçu…

- Effectivement…

- Voilà c'est tout. C'est pas très grave, hein ! Mais bon… Enfin… Ca m'ennuie un petit peu. »

Seiichi inspira une bouffée de nicotine avant de soupirer lamentablement et de passer une main désabusée dans sa crinière.

« Arf ! J'avoues que je n'y avais pas du tout pensé. C'est clair que…

- Seiichi-San ! Rena-Chan ! » cria une voix masculine sur leur gauche.

Seiichi et Rena tournèrent la tête de concert pour voir arriver Naoya accompagné de l'un de ses camarades de classe.

_C'est vrai qu'il a cours pas loin_, se souvint alors Rena.

« Bonjour, fit Naoya une fois à la hauteur de Seiichi et Rena.

- Bonjour, répondirent en cœur ces derniers.

- Oh ! Heu, je vous présente Jouma, c'est l'un de mes amis.

- Salut ! fit Seiichi.

- Bonjour, dirent Jouma et Rena en se penchant en avant en même temps.

- Je me disais que l'on pourrait manger tous ensemble à midi, comme cela, vous pourrez nous raconter comment s'est passé cette matinée d'inscription, déclara Naoya en rougissant légèrement.

- C'est une excellente idée, je meurs de faim ! répliqua Seiichi. Vous avez des envies particulières ? demanda le jeune homme aux trois adolescents. Rena ?

- Hein ? Oh ! Comme vous voulez.

- Naoya-Kun ? interrogea alors Seiichi.

- Heu… J'aime bien les ramens…

- Va pour des ramens ! conclut Seiichi.

- Y'a un restaurant pas très loin d'ici qui fait d'excellents ramens, proposa Jouma timidement.

- C'est parfait, on a plus qu'à… »

Seiichi s'interrompit dans sa phrase alors qu'une voiture noire de sa connaissance se garait près d'eux dans un crissement de pneus. _Décidément, on peut dire qu'il le surveille, son châton_, pensa le jeune homme en voyant Reiji descendre du véhicule.

« Aoe-San ! » s'exclama Naoya en allant à sa rencontre.

_Aoe Reiji !_ pensa Rena avec une pointe d'effroi. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait à faire à lui si tôt. Elle fut surprise de voir cet homme au charisme imposant avoir un geste aussi tendre que de caresser doucement les cheveux de Naoya alors qu'il se penchait en avant en murmurant un léger bonjour et en souriant un peu. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues devant ce moment de tendresse que partageaient les deux hommes et qui aurait dû rester intime.

« Reiji ! s'exclama Seiichi avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Me dit pas que t'es là simplement parce que tu savais que Naoya avait prévu de déjeuner avec nous ce midi ! » lança-t-il moqueur.

Reiji fronça le nez et lui jeta un regard glacial, ce qui voulait dire que c'était exactement pour cela qu'il était là. Seiichi étouffa un petit rire. C'est alors que le regard de Reiji se porta sur Rena. La jeune fille se sentit rapetisser devant le regard inquisiteur de l'homme qui avait osé lui donner une gifle. Rien qu'à s'en souvenir elle sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle releva la tête et le regarda avec défiance. Il avait un air hautain et dédaigneux. Elle lui répondit en faisant la mou et en fronçant les sourcils. Elle remarqua soudain et avec angoisse que l'homme avait avancé très légèrement la tête et fixait la veste qu'elle portait. Ses yeux se rétrécirent dangereusement et ses lèvres ne devinrent plus que deux traits fins. Rena perdit un peu de son assurance. Cet homme allait encore la disputer, mais cette fois-ci en pleine rue et bien sûr devant des personnes qu'elle estimait. Il allait l'humilier une fois de plus, c'était sûr, alors que ce n'était même pas de sa faute, c'était Kashima qui l'avait obligé à la porter. Elle vit avec terreur Reiji qui commençait à ouvrir la bouche. Rena se prépara à recevoir les foudres de l'Enfer lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que c'était une voix douce qui parlait.

_Hein ?_

« Rena-chan ta veste est superbe, elle te va très bien. C'est Kiichi-San qui te l'a offert ? » demanda Naoya sans se rendre compte qu'il venait de sauver la vie à la jeune fille.

En entendant la voix de son protégé Reiji s'était arrêté net et retrouvait peu à peu un visage normal. _C'est dingue comme il a de l'influence sur lui_, pensa Rena devant la réaction de l'homme à l'écoute de la voix de l'adolescent.

« Hein ? Oh ! Heu, non… commença-t-elle.

- C'est une ancienne veste à Reiji, commenta Seiichi en fixant ce dernier avec un air de vainqueur. C'est lui qui lui a offert.

- Seiichi… commença à menacer Reiji.

- Vraiment ? » s'écria Naoya tout content en se retournant vers son aimé et en le regardant avec admiration et amour.

Reiji fut complètement décontenancé face à l'innocence de son compagnon. Seiichi sourit, tout fier de lui. Rena remercia le jeune homme un millier de fois pour son esprit rusé. Jouma lui ne comprenait rien à la scène.

« Hé bien… fit Reiji en capitulant.

- Ouais ! Il a même accepté d'être le représentant légal de Rena-Chan pour son école, décida de continuer Seiichi en enfonçant le clou.

- QUOI !!!! s'écria Reiji qui s'était raidi d'un coup. Je…

- Tiens d'ailleurs voici les papiers qu'il faut que tu signes, fit Seiichi avec un sourire supérieur en lui tendant la pochette. C'est bien que tu sois là ce midi, comme cela on pourra retourner les papiers au directeur cette après-midi.

- Seiichi. » grogna Reiji qui était plus qu'énervé.

Reiji ne trouva rien de plus à répondre, il était complètement dépassé par la situation. Kashima qui se permettait d'habiller la fille de ses anciens vêtements et Seiichi qui décidait de son propre chef de le nommer tuteur de la gamine. Incroyable. Depuis quand est-ce que les gens commençaient à décider pour lui ? C'était nouveau et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il dû se rendre à l'évidence que rien n'était de la faute de cette jeune fille, elle devait probablement subir les désirs de ces messieurs sans avoir son mot à dire. Elle n'était pas méchante, il le savait bien, mais alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à la regarder sans que son poil s'hérisse ? Elle avait le don de l'énerver rien que par sa présence. C'était rare qu'il perde son flegme en face de quelqu'un.

« On y va ? demanda Naoya qui sortit Reiji de ses réflexions. C'est qu'il nous reste moins d'une heure avant la reprise des cours, expliqua-t-il.

- Let's go ! » fit Seiichi en prenant la tête du convoi aux côtés de Naoya.

Reiji soupira et suivit en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Jouma sourit alors à Rena et attendit que la jeune fille soit arrivée à sa hauteur pour se mettre en marche à ses côtés. _C'est gentil de sa part de m'attendre_, pensa Rena. Elle lui sourit en retour puis ramena son regard devant elle. Les deux jeunes gens ne dirent rien pendant le trajet jusqu'au restaurant.

Rena écoutait d'une oreille distraite la conversation entre Seiichi et Naoya. En fait, elle était absorbée par le dos d'Aoe Reiji : des épaules larges, une taille fine, bien droit. Elle se demanda pourquoi cet homme lui en voulait. C'était parfaitement illogique. Il était évident que Naoya était amoureux de lui et que c'était réciproque. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter et elle suspectait que la raison de sa rancœur avec elle n'avait rien à voir avec la jalousie. Cet homme était un vrai mystère. Elle se souvint de sa profession. Avec une telle classe il était difficile à croire qu'il soit dans le milieu de la prostitution. Elle regarda Seiichi. Le jeune homme travaillait pour Reiji Aoe. Il avait le même charisme avec un peu moins de prestance, probablement parce qu'il était plus jeune. A l'image de son patron, personne ne pourrait deviner qu'une personne aussi distinguée loue ses services à des clients, qui plus est des hommes. Le club privé d'Aoe Reiji devait avoir une certaine réputation et rapporter beaucoup d'argent, vu la stature des membres et du propriétaire. Rena se demandait quels pouvaient être les clients de ce genre d'endroit. Probablement des hommes riches, vu le standard établit par le maître des lieux.

Son regard se porta ensuite sur Naoya. Le jeune homme était beaucoup plus frêle que les deux adultes. Il était très mince et semblait près à se casser au moindre coup de vent. Il était mignon lui aussi mais pas dans le même style que Seiichi ou Aoe Reiji. Les deux hommes étaient virils et en imposaient par leur simple présence. Naoya lui faisait plutôt penser à une poupée précieuse qu'il fallait envelopper d'attentions et cajoler pour qu'elle sourit. Ce sentiment était encore plus prononcé lorsqu'il se trouvait aux côtés d'Aoe Reiji. Rena se demanda quelle était leur histoire à tout les deux. Comment avaient-ils pu se rencontrer ? Ils semblaient issus de deux mondes différents. Et comment expliquer leur différence d'âge ? Naoya avait au moins dix ans de moins qu'Aoe Reiji, si ce n'était pas plutôt quinze ou vingt. Comment deux êtres à des stades d'évolution si différents pouvaient-ils s'entendre ? Rena envisageait sans problème la relation père - fils, mais la relation amoureuse qu'ils entretenaient la laissait sceptique. Elle-même n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer sortant avec quelqu'un de beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle. Sortir... Peut-être que ces deux êtres ne faisaient pas que sortir ensemble. Peut-être qu'ils s'aimaient ? L'amour rend aveugle paraît-il. S'il est pur, alors peut-être que la différence d'âge s'efface devant la force des sentiments ?

Rena fut tirée de ses réflexions lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée du restaurant retentit. Le petit groupe alla s'installer à une table au fond de la salle. Une serveuse vint immédiatement prendre leur commande.

« Alors Jouma ! Tu es un ami de Naoya-kun ? fit Seiichi pour entamer la conversation et pour inclure le nouveau venu dans le groupe.

- Hein ! Oh, oui. On se connaît depuis le jardin d'enfant, répondit Jouma en souriant.

- Vraiment ? C'est une chance que tu sois dans la même école que Naoya, il est toujours bon d'avoir des amis avec soi. Tu ne trouves pas, Reiji ? demanda Seiichi.

- Hm, répondit l'homme en allumant une cigarette et en ouvrant la pochette de documents.

- Ah oui ! fit Seiichi en le voyant faire. Ce n'est pas précisé, mais en tant que tuteur tu devras participer aux réunions de parents d'élèves. »

Reiji ouvrit la bouche béa et faillit en laisser tomber sa cigarette. Naoya la récupéra de justesse et la reposa délicatement sur les lèvres de son amant. Rena se ratatina sur sa chaise. Pourquoi donc est-ce que Seiichi insistait sur tous ces détails ? Il ferait peut-être mieux de laisser l'homme se faire à l'idée avant de lui assener toutes les responsabilités qu'il devrait prendre envers elle.

« Des réunions de parents d'élèves ? fit Reiji durement. Ca existe encore ce genre de chose ?

- Oui, jusqu'à la fin de ses études au lycée, tu seras officiellement le papa de Rena-Chan. » répondit son vis à vis.

A ces mots la cigarette de Reiji tomba bel et bien dans son assiette, Naoya déchira la serviette en papier avec laquelle il était en train de s'amuser et Rena se noya dans son verre d'eau. Le silence s'installa à la petite table, alors que trois paires d'yeux ahuris fixait un jeune homme parfaitement détendu.

« Pas question ! s'écria soudain Rena en se levant.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Seiichi ! explosa Reiji dans le même temps en se levant et en claquant son poing sur la table.

- Papa ? » murmura Naoya incrédule.

Reiji et Rena se foudroyèrent du regard.

« Il est hors de question que je prenne cette gamine chez moi ! fit Reiji en sautant sur une conclusion stupide.

- Je ne veux pas de ce vieux dragon comme papa ! cria Rena en montrant Reiji du doigt.

- Vieux dragon ? interrogea ce dernier avec un regard noir.

- Exactement ! répondit Rena qui était plus que furieuse.

- Pourquoi ? Tu crois que Reiji ne ferait pas un bon père ? demanda Seiichi tranquillement alors que tous les regards de la salle de restaurant étaient braqués sur eux.

- Bien sûr que non ! Si jamais j'ai un papa ce sera Haruomi-San ! » se révolta la jeune fille.

Le silence accueillit ses propos. Rena reprit petit à petit ses esprits. Elle réalisa qu'elle était debout, les deux mains posées sur la table, rouge comme une tomate et essoufflée, et qu'elle venait de dire une chose insensée. Troublée, elle tourna la tête sur le côté pour voir la serveuse stoïque, ses plats à la main, qui regardait la scène bouche bée. Ce sentant ridicule, la jeune se rassit en murmurant un inaudible pardon.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Tout le monde semblait plongé dans ses réflexions, même Jouma qui ne comprenait rien à cette dispute mais qui savait parfaitement qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il n'ouvre pas la bouche.

« Haruomi-San… finit par murmurer Seiichi.

- C'est l'amant de mon frère, déclara Reiji froidement en s'adressant à Rena.

- Je sais ! » aboya cette dernière.

La jeune fille était furieuse contre elle-même. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser emporter de la sorte ? Et cette déclaration, comme quoi elle voulait Haruomi comme papa. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Elle le connaissait à peine. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui mais rien de plus. Alors pourquoi avoir soudainement… Est-ce que c'était ce qu'elle désirait ? C'était absurde. Elle n'avait qu'un seul papa, et il était mort quand elle avait cinq ans. Personne ne pourrait le remplacer.

« Seiichi, tu viendras me voir à mon bureau ce soir à 19h, déclara Reiji.

- Pour du travail ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Entre autre » fit Reiji en le fusillant du regard.

Seiichi soupira. Il y avait été fort. Très fort même. Il savait qu'il venait de pousser son patron à bout et que ce dernier se retenait de faire une esclandre seulement parce que son amant était là. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas envie de traîner ce genre de problèmes derrière lui à cause des non-dits. Il travaillait pour Reiji, il le respectait en tant que patron. En tant qu'ami, il n'avait aucunement le droit de lui dicter une quelconque conduite ou bien même d'être en colère après lui. Il savait cependant que son aîné bouillait de rage et qu'il allait avoir droit à des remontrances. Cependant, il jugeait nécessaire que le patron du Blue Boy soit un peu plus tolérant vis à vis de Rena. Seiichi ne supportait pas que l'on s'en prenne aux enfants, de quelque manière que ce soit. Et malgré le fait qu'elle ait 17 ans, cette jeune fille était encore une gamine. Reiji devait faire plus attention. Nayoa l'avait déjà beaucoup adoucit mais il restait encore beaucoup de travail à faire pour humaniser totalemnt son patron.

« Je te rappelle que je suis actuellement en train de travailler » déclara Seiichi.

Reiji avait-il oublié qu'il lui avait dis il y a à peine deux jours que son travail consistait désormais à s'occuper de l'éducation de Rena ?

« Mes clients sont prioritaires, assena Reiji.

- Aoe-San ! » sursauta Naoya.

Le visage de Seiichi se ferma. Son patron était vraiment insensible. Il y mettait en plus de la mauvaise volonté. Le jeune homme jeta un regard à la jeune fille qui était blanche comme un linge. Il remarqua qu'elle serrait les poings qu'elle avait de posés sur ses cuisses. Pas étonnant. A chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait Reiji il la rabaissait. Ce déjeuner était peut-être une mauvaise idée, finalement.

Reiji sortit un stylo de la poche de sa veste et signa tous les papiers. Personne ne dit mot pendant qu'il s'affairait. Une fois terminé, il rangea les papiers dans la pochette et la tendit sans un mot à Seiichi. Le jeune homme la prit. Reiji se leva et mit son manteau.

« 19h, fit-il à Seiichi.

- Tu n'as rien mangé, fit remarquer ce dernier.

- Aoe-San » murmura Naoya en levant des yeux inquiets vers son amant qui partait.

Reiji baissa les yeux vers Naoya. Il sourit imperceptiblement et lui caressa la joue d'un doigt avant de partir sans se retourner.

Personne ne dit mot.

Naoya regarda Reiji partir avec tristesse, malgré tout l'espoir et l'amour que contenait sa dernière caresse. Cela lui avait fait un choc que quelqu'un puisse envisager que Reiji soit père. Nayoa savait qu'il était beaucoup plus âgé que lui, mais de là à pouvoir être le père d'une adolescente de son âge… Cela le bouleversait. Il savait que ce n'était que des mots mais si Rena devenait la fille de Reiji, que deviendrait-il, lui ? Ils étaient amants mais devant la loi ils n'étaient rien. Rien ne les liait à part l'amour. Et si ce dernier venait à s'effriter, il n'aurait à nouveau plus personne dans sa vie. Bien sûr, il avait toujours Wataru et la société Haitani, avec toutes les personnes à son service qu'il commençait à apprécier, mais… Sans Reiji, que ferait-il ?... Il n'arrivait pas à le concevoir en père. Il était son amant. Il ne pouvait être autre chose. Il en voulut un instant à Rena d'avoir fait de Reiji son tuteur légal. Elle aurait très bien pu se contenter de Kiichi. Il était tout aussi qualifié si ce n'est plus pour être son tuteur. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit ? La jeune fille semblait pourtant ne pas apprécier son amant. Alors pourquoi en faire son tuteur. Elle devait très bien savoir que cela lui déplairait fortement. Etait-ce de la vengeance ? Et après, crier qu'elle ne veut pas de lui comme père… Pourquoi se contredire ?... A moins que ce ne soit Seiichi qui ait décidé cela. Mais dans ce cas, dans quel but ? Naoya était dépassé par les événements. Néanmoins, il décida qu'il parlerait ce soir avec son amant de sa conduite inqualifiable. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi cruel envers quelqu'un surtout si cette personne n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela. L'attitude de son compagnon le laissait perplexe. Il leva les yeux vers Rena et vit cette dernière au bord des larmes. Un fort sentiment de compassion étreint alors son cœur.

Seiichi retrouva vite son calme. Un « vieux dragon »… Il sourit en pensant à cette expression. La jeune fille n'avait pas tord. Reiji crachait littéralement des flammes devant elle. Seul Naoya pouvait l'apaiser. Il allait être d'une humeur massacrante cet après-midi. Il eut une petite pensée pour Kashima qui allait devoir le supporter. Quant à Rena… Il faillit rire tout haut en imaginant Haruomi en papa poule. Il trouvait que ce rôle ne lui convenait pas du tout. Il se demanda comment la jeune fille en était venue à avoir autant d'affection pour lui. Encore un mystère de la gente féminine qu'il n'était pas près de découvrir. Il ne comprenait décidément rien aux femmes.

Il pensa alors à Tomoko. Avoir une adolescente à ses côtés lui rappelait le jeune garçon qui avait réussi à conquérir son cœur avant de le quitter brutalement. Depuis ces événements, Seiichi était devenu beaucoup plus sensible envers ses cadets. Il était protecteur avec Katsuki et il sentait qu'il allait faire de même avec la jeune fille… Rectification faite : il faisait déjà de même. S'il avait provoqué Reiji, c'était entre autre pour que Rena n'ait pas à l'affronter seule. Elle avait besoin d'affection et de soutien, c'était évident. Il se demanda bien pourquoi Reiji faisait semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Quand il posa ses yeux sur la jeune fille, il se rendit compte qu'elle retenait difficilement ses larmes.

Rena fulminait. Ses clients étaient plus importants qu'elle… Forcément, venant d'un type qui la détestait, ce n'était même pas surprenant. Mais même si elle essayait de se persuader que cela ne lui faisait rien, elle avait mal. Mine de rien, son refus catégorique de vouloir assumer un rôle de père envers elle l'avait mortifié. Etait-elle donc si peu adorable que même un homme responsable ne voulait pas la prendre en charge ? Il était le frère de Kiichi. Il devait lui ressembler un minimum. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il devait quand même éprouver des sentiments, non ? Etait-elle si misérable au point de le laisser indifférent, voir méprisant ? Elle ne lui avait rien fait. Elle ne faisait qu'être là. Sa présence était-elle si énervante ? L'homme lui donnait l'impression d'être une moins que rien, une intruse qui ne méritait pas d'être là, en leur compagnie. Ce n'était pas juste. Il ne lui laissait aucune chance.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Haruomi. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de révéler à tout le monde qu'elle préférerait avoir Haruomi comme papa ? C'était inconcevable même pour elle-même… Alors quoi ? Elle avait parlé sans réfléchir, ses mots venaient du cœur. Rena ne parvenait pas à y croire. Est-ce qu'elle était tellement en manque de tendresse qu'elle serait prête à prendre le premier inconnu qui passe comme père ? Avait-elle donc tant besoin que ça d'une famille ? Etait-ce si urgent ? Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir. La confusion régnait à nouveau dans son cœur.

Une image de son père et de sa mère traversa son esprit. Elle sentit les larmes monter.

« Rena-Chan ? demanda Naoya en se penchant vers la jeune fille avec bienfaisance. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Rena releva promptement la tête. Elle essuya rapidement les larmes qui perlaient. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle faillit être méchante par impulsion mais réussit à se contrôler et à ne rien dire. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer et reporta son attention sur ses poings. Ses ongles dans sa chair commençaient à lui faire mal.

« Pardon, reprit Naoya. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il agit ainsi. Il n'est pas méchant d'habitude. Je ne comprends pas. »

La jeune fille ne releva pas la tête. Naoya était très gentil mais elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre des mots de consolation maintenant. Elle était trop en colère et très énervée. Elle n'écoutait rien dans ces moments là. Il fallait qu'elle se calme elle-même avant de pouvoir se concentrer à nouveau sur les autres.

« Bon ! Allons-y ! fit Seiichi en se levant et en sortant son porte-monnaie.

- Où ça ? demanda Naoya au bout d'un instant.

- Désolé les gars, je n'emmène que Rena avec moi » répondit le brun.

Rena s'intéressa à la conversation en entendant son nom. C'était Seiichi qui parlait. Elle l'aimait bien. Elle voulait savoir comment il réagirait.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait subir un déjeuner aussi catastrophique, s'excusa-t-il auprès de Naoya et Jouma.

- Mais que… commença Naoya.

- Naoya, peux-tu dire à Reiji que je ne serais là qu'à 20h ce soir ?

- Bien sûr.

- Ne tarde pas trop, s'il te plaît. Reiji déteste être prévenu des changements à la dernière minute.

- D'accord mais où…

- Disneyland Tokyo, répondit l'homme en anticipant la question de Naoya.

- Disneyland ? » s'exclama Naoya.

Rena ouvrit de grands yeux ronds en entendant cela.

« Exactement. Je remettrai les documents au directeur et on se chargera de l'uniforme de la miss demain. Ce dont elle a besoin pour l'instant, c'est de faire quelques tours de grand huit » déclara Seiichi.

Les trois jeunes gens restèrent bouche bée un moment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne veux pas y aller Rena-Chan ? interrogea l'homme en s'en allant. Salut les gars ! fit-il avant de tourner le dos.

- Huh ! Si si !!!! » s'écria cette dernière en se levant précipitamment et en prenant fébrilement sa veste.

Elle fit quelques pas puis se retourna.

« Au revoir Naoya-Kun. Au revoir Jouma-Kun, fit-elle en s'inclinant.

- Salut Rena-Chan, fit Naoya. Amuse-toi bien.

- Au revoir Rena-Chan, fit poliment Jouma. »

La jeune fille fit un petit signe de la main avant de laisser les deux garçons consternés face à leurs assiettes. Elle marcha rapidement pour rattraper Seiichi. Elle ralentit lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur. Elle regarda ses chaussures un moment puis leva les yeux vers lui. Il la regardait en souriant.

« Prête pour le grand frisson ? » demanda-t-il joyeux.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur, alors que l'instant d'avant il était piétiné et déchiré en morceaux. Cet homme avait décidément un effet extraordinaire sur elle. Il la surprenait chaque fois un peu plus. Elle lui sourit grandement.

« Hai ! » clama-t-elle haut et fort.

Seiichi sourit de plus belle et héla un taxi.

A suivre…

Dancelune, 2 décembre 2004.

PS : Merci Gayana et Mimi Yuy pour vos reviews :o) J'espère que ce chapitre où l'on retrouve un peu de nos bishies vous a plu . Et la scène d'explication entre Naoya et Reiji arrivera dans le prochain chapitre


	6. Fin de journée

Auteur : Dancelune

Email : karrakolnyahoo.fr

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Yuki Shimizu et de son sensationnel manga Love Mode. Seul l'élément perturbateur est de ma création.

Série : Love Mode.

Genre : réaliste dans la mesure du possible.

Remarque : Désolée pour l'énorme retard de ce chapitre, mais il y a eu pas mal de changement ces temps-ci dans ma vie, et il a fallut que je m'adapte. Maintenant que tout est revenu dans l'ordre, je peux à nouveau me consacrer pleinement à mes petites fics chéries

**Prenez moi avec vous**

**Chapitre 6 : Fin de journée**

(titre débile mais je suis ce qu'il y a d'on ne peut plus nulle pour trouver des titres à mes chapitres)

« C'était génial ! fit Rena une fois assise dans la voiture.

Content que cela t'ait plu ! commenta Seiichi en souriant et en démarrant la voiture. Le Grand Huit était super.

Carrément ! Mais au bout de trois fois de suite j'ai failli être malade.

C'est à cause des crêpes que tu as mangé juste avant.

Possible… En tout cas elles étaient très bonnes ces crêpes, surtout celles à la confiture.

A la fraise. Ce sont les meilleures !

Exactement ! »

La jeune fille soupira de plaisir et se laissa aller contre son siège. Elle avait passé une journée presque idyllique en compagnie de Seiichi… Presque… Le souvenir d'Aoe Reiji et de ses remarques désobligeantes vint assombrir ses pensées mais elle le chassa bien vite de son esprit.

Elle s'était amusée comme une petite folle cet après-midi. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle avait été aussi gâtée. Seiichi lui avait acheté toutes les friandises qu'elle désirait, ses moindres caprices avaient été exécutés comme des ordres, elle avait pu faire absolument tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il lui avait semblé qu'elle redevenait petite fille, à jouer comme lorsque l'on a encore l'innocence de l'enfance. Rena pensait qu'elle avait déjà été à Disneyland Tokyo quand elle était petite, avec ses parents, mais elle n'en avait pas de souvenirs précis, juste des impressions. En tout cas, elle avait passé une après-midi radieuse et ce grâce à Seiichi. Elle était aux anges.

Pour lui dire au revoir la jeune fille ne pu résister au plaisir de déposer un bisou sur la joue de l'homme dont les cheveux mi-longs étaient retenus en une queue de cheval sexy, lorsque ce dernier la déposa devant la grille du manoir des Aoe. Seiichi fut surpris mais d'après son petit sourire amusé cette marque d'attention n'eut pas l'air de le gêner plus que cela. Le cœur de Rena s'apaisa un peu en voyant l'air content de son compagnon. Elle s'était posée la question bien cinq minutes avant leur arrivée chez les Aoe. Elle se demandait si elle oserait ou pas. Un baiser, même sur une joue, gardait la signification comme quoi vous aimiez bien la personne que vous embrassiez. Que cette personne était spéciale à vos yeux. Mais comme Seiichi était homosexuel et qu'il savait qu'elle le savait, Rena se dit qu'il ne l'interprèterait pas mal. Certainement comme une petite sœur faisant un bisou à son grand frère. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai cependant.

Rena sortit de la voiture avec le sourire. A mi-chemin elle se retourna et fit de grands gestes de la main pour redire au revoir à Seiichi. Elle savait qu'elle le reverrait demain, ce qui allégea son chagrin de le quitter si tôt. Elle arriva sur le pas de la porte des Aoe et s'arrêta net.

Que devait-elle faire ? Sonner ou entrer directement ? Elle se retourna et vit que Seiichi attendait dans la voiture de voir si elle rentrait bien chez elle. Rena lui fit un dernier petit signe de la main auquel son ami répondit puis se décida à pousser la porte d'entrée sans frapper, tout bonnement pour ne pas perdre la face devant Seiichi. C'était une raison puérile et elle le savait.

Rena referma doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle ôta ses chaussures puis enleva sa veste. Elle s'apprêtait à la ranger sur le premier portemanteau qui traînait lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait aucune idée du placard dans lequel elle devait ranger cette veste. Kashima l'avait sorti ce matin de l'une des deux armoires qui trônaient dans l'entrée mais la jeune fille était incapable de se souvenir de laquelle. Bien embêtée, Rena décida de remettre la veste et de rentrer comme cela dans le salon. Elle s'avança et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Kiichi étais assis confortablement sur le canapé en train de lire un magazine.

Rena se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre puis décida de se lancer.

« Bonsoir. » dit-elle en restant bien sagement dans l'encadrement de la porte et en se baissant poliment.

Kiichi releva tout de suite les yeux de son journal.

« Rena-chan ! s'écria-t-il en la voyant. Je suis content de te voir. Ces deux jours n'ont pas été trop durs ? demanda l'aîné des Aoe en repliant son journal.

Non pas du tout.

Ne reste pas plantée là et viens t'asseoir. »

La jeune fille s'exécuta timidement.

« Mais… C'est une veste de Reiji que tu portes ! remarqua Kiichi à qui rien n'échappait. Vous vous êtes donc réconciliés ?

Hmm, pas vraiment, répondit Rena gênée.

Ah bon ? Dommage... Tu ne me donnes même pas un bisou de bienvenue ? s'exclama le docteur vexé alors que la jeune fille s'installait sur la chaise en face de lui.

Heu… »

Rena stoppa son geste et se redressa. De tous les hommes qu'elle avait côtoyé ces derniers jours, Kiichi était l'un de ceux qu'elle connaissait le moins bien. Finalement elle ne lui avait parlé que deux ou trois fois. Sa timidité était revenue au galop. L'adolescente se dirigea maladroitement vers Kiichi et se cogna le genou contre l'un des rebords de la table basse. Elle espéra que sa petite grimace était passée inaperçue. Elle s'approcha du bel homme qui tendait la joue pour recevoir son dû. Rena rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux puis déposa un rapide bisou sur la joue de Kiichi.

« Bonsoir Mademoiselle Rena. » fit alors la voix d'Haruomi dans son dos.

Rena se redressa brusquement, rouge tomate, et fit volte-face.

« Bonsoir Haruomi-San, répondit-elle en s'inclinant bien bas et rapidement.

Haruomi devrait lui aussi avoir droit à un bisou, non ? » déclara avec espièglerie Kiichi en voyant que la jeune fille ne bougeait pas.

Le beau jeune homme brun à lunettes retint un gloussement lorsqu'il vit la couleur des joues de Rena s'accorder parfaitement à celle de son pull grenat. Lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers Haruomi, il vit que celui-ci était livide. Aucun des deux protagonistes de la scène ne remuant même le petit doigt, Kiichi se dit qu'il se devait d'intervenir.

« Haruomi !

Hai ! »

Les réflexes prirent le dessus et le garde du corps de Kiichi s'approcha enfin d'eux. Une fois à leur hauteur et voyant le visage noyé dans le rouge de la jeune fille, Haruomi prit sur lui en retenant un soupir d'exaspération envers son compagnon, se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur la joue incandescente de Rena.

« Bonsoir mademoiselle. Nous vous attendions pour dîner, répliqua l'homme à la large carrure. Le repas sera prêt dans un quart d'heure.

Ah… murmura Rena complètement retournée par le bisou du domestique.

Juste le temps pour Rena-Chan de me raconter ses journées ! » déclara un Kiichi ravi et tout fier de lui.

Il lança un rapide coup d'œil amoureux à son amant. Ce dernier, loin de paraître aussi enthousiaste, fit la moue avant de repartir vers la cuisine.

« J'espère que tu t'es bien amusée, reprit le maître des lieux en indiquant d'un geste de la main à la jeune fille qu'elle pouvait aller se rasseoir, ce qu'elle fit. Alors ? Que t'est-il arrivé de beau ces deux derniers jours ? »

Rena, encore sous le charme des lèvres chaudes d'Haruomi, mit un petit moment avant de réagir. C'était la première fois depuis fort longtemps qu'elle recevait un baiser d'homme. En donner la gênait déjà, mais en recevoir était tout bonnement grisant. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle avait chaud. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder le dos du grand homme qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Sa vision lui procurait un tel bonheur qu'elle en fut étourdie. Non pas qu'elle soit amoureuse de cet homme. Simplement… elle se sentait bien à ses côtés. Elle l'adorait sans savoir pourquoi. Elle soupira inconsciemment de contentement.

En voyant la réaction de la jeune fille, Kiichi sourit intérieurement. Qui aurait crû que son Haruomi, si stoïque, puisse déchaîner les passions ? Il était un peu jaloux de son amant mais en même temps très heureux pour lui. Depuis le temps qu'ils vivaient ensemble ils n'avaient jamais abordé la question des enfants. Kiichi y avait déjà réfléchit et se demandait si cela manquerait à Haruomi un jour. Après tout, la paternité était un sentiment tout à fait naturel qui venait avec l'âge. C'était le désir ancestral de l'homme voulant se reproduire pour perpétuer la race. Et Haruomi n'échapperait pas à cette règle. D'ailleurs, en voyant comme son amant ne s'était qu'à peine fait prier pour embrasser la jeune fille, Kiichi savait désormais que son compagnon, même s'il ne le montrait pas, s'était déjà beaucoup attaché à la jeune fille. Et s'entendre appeler « papa » avait dû le secouer plus qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer.

Tout cela était pour le mieux.

Seiichi se gara dans le parking souterrain réservé au personnel du Blue Boy. Il éteignit le moteur, s'étira puis soupira. L'idée d'affronter son boss ce soir après avoir passé une après-midi à s'amuser et se détendre au Parc d'Attractions avec la jeune fille ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement. De plus, il savait déjà quels reproches allait lui faire son patron. Il soupira d'exaspération. Il détestait les disputes en général, que ce soit d'ordre professionnel ou privé. Là, les deux étaient entremêlés. C'était la pire des situations.

Seiichi sortit de sa voiture, la ferma à clé et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il allait appuyer sur le bouton d'appel lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, faisant place à Jinnay accompagné d'un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années et plutôt bien conservé. L'un des hôtes les plus chers du Blue Boy travaillait ce soir. Jinnay et Seiichi s'échangèrent un regard complice alors que les deux hommes sortaient de l'ascenseur. Seiichi les salua courtoisement puis rentra dans l'ascenseur. Il monta jusqu'à l'avant-dernier étage de la tour.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à sonner à l'entrée du bureau de Reiji lorsque Kashima le devança et ouvrit la porte pour lui.

« Seiichi-San ! Bonsoir.

Salut Kashima.

Reiji-Sama vous attend. Entrez je vous prie. »

Seiichi s'exécuta et rentra dans une pièce décorée le plus sobrement possible. Le papier peint était beige, les fauteuils et canapés d'attente dans les gris clair. Sur la table basse étaient disposées quelques revues. Il y avait quelques reproductions de tableaux accrochées au mur. Un Monet, un Picasso, un Remblais.

Kashima dépassa Seiichi et ouvrit les portes de la pièce d'après. Le secrétaire particulier de Reiji s'effaça pour laisser entrer son hôte dans le bureau du patron du Blue Boy.

Reiji était afféré à remplir des papiers administratifs et à signer des demandes d'adhésion au club. Seiichi attendit patiemment qu'il ait fini. Au bout d'une minute Reiji poussa un soupire de lassitude et se renversa sur son fauteuil. Il sortit ensuite un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Il en proposa une d'un geste de la main à Seiichi qui accepta. Une fois quelques bouffées de nicotine envolées, le propriétaire du Blue Boy se décida enfin à lancer le sujet.

« Bon. Seiichi. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Tu t'es bien rendu compte que tu dépassais ton rôle d'hôte en prenant la responsabilité de me rendre tuteur de cette gamine ? Ton rôle était juste de lui donner quelques cours d'étiquette et de la surveiller pendant la semaine où elle allait rester chez Kiichi. D'ailleurs, il avait certainement dû tout organiser pour qu'elle rentre dans une école bien précise, et pas en école d'art.

Il ne m'en avait pas parlé.

… Soit. Mais quant au fait de me rendre tuteur de cette gamine, c'est tout sim…

Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû mettre le nom d'Aoe Kiichi sur tous les papiers. Rena-chan me l'a déjà reproché. Je n'ai pas réfléchi sur le moment. Mais si vous n'étiez pas intervenu ce midi, on aurait pu arranger tout cela demain sans que vous n'en voyez un seul désagrément, le coupa Seiichi, qui vouvoyait toujours son ami lorsqu'il était dans les locaux du Blue Boy.

Je ne vois pas en quoi mon intervention de ce matin aurait changé quelque chose. C'est bien toi qui m'a tendu les papiers à signer, non ?

Oui. Tout simplement parce que vous faisiez preuve d'injustice envers cette pauvre jeune fille.

Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un peu dur envers elle que je suis injuste.

Si vous arrêtiez de l'humilier sans cesse je suis sûr qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème à l'heure actuelle.

Je ne v…

Même Naoya vous le demande. »

La réplique de Seiichi stoppa net Reiji. Pourquoi faisait-il intervenir Naoya dans leur discussion. Cela n'avait absolument rien à voir selon lui.

« Patron, on aimerait tous savoir ce qu'elle vous a fait cette petite pour qu'elle vous énerve à ce point là. »

Reiji ne répondit pas. Lui aussi se demandait bien ce que c'était. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus et c'était cela la cause de sa mauvaise attitude. Pourtant, il était certain qu'il y avait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Cela restait pour l'instant un mystère.

« Ce que je… » commença-t-il.

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone. Reiji fit un signe de la tête à Seiichi pour qu'il aille s'asseoir au cas où son coup de fil serait long.

« Aoe.

Patron ? C'est Tokiko-San.

Ah ! Tokiko. Bonsoir.

Bonsoir. Patron, j'ai un petit soucis dont j'aimerais discuter avec vous.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Vous vous souvenez que vendredi M. Nishihido a demandé à réserver le bar pour une petite soirée privée.

Ouais.

Et il a demandé à ce que les meilleurs hôtes du Blue Boy se joignent à la petite fête pour divertir ses invités au cas où. Il paye une petite fortune pour cela.

Ouais.

Hé bien M. Nishihido souhaite amener dix personne de plus, des tops models et acteurs européens dont la réputation n'est plus à faire là bas.

Le bar est assez grand pour accueillir dix personnes de plus, non ?

Certes, mais M. Nishihido souhaite que cinq membres du Blue Boy soient ajoutés pour la soirée.

Cinq ? Il se prend pour qui ?

Il est prêt à payer la moitié de la somme déjà versée en plus.

… C'est accepté.

Le problème est de savoir si nous avons effectivement cinq hôtes qui seront libres ce soir là. »

Reiji réfléchit un instant.

« Il veut des hôtes pour égayer sa soirée point barre, ou bien est-ce qu'il souhaite que ces hôtes fassent la totale si besoin est ?

La deuxième hypothèse est la bonne, mais il a insisté sur le fait que ce ne serait pas trop grave si ce n'était pas le cas. Il se rend compte qu'il fait sa demande un peu tardivement, il s'en est d'ailleurs excusé.

Ses nouveaux invités sont tous homosexuels ?

Non. Mais il veut juste pouvoir leur offrir le meilleur au cas où.

Hmm. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, je te tiens informée.

Bien Patron. Désolée encore de vous avoir dérangé à cette heure là.

Ce n'est rien, tu sais très bien que tu peux m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure.

Oui Patron. Encore merci. Bonne soirée. Au revoir.

Bonsoir. »

Reiji reposa le combiné. Il sortit un classeur de sous une pile de documents, le parcourut des yeux rapidement et fronça les sourcils.

« Un problème ? demanda Seiichi.

Hm ? Ouais. Faut que je trouve cinq hôtes de plus pour la soirée de vendredi, mais le planning est déjà très serré pour tout le monde.

Tu ne veux pas demander à Izumi ou Rin de reprendre du service ?

Impossible. Tu sais comment on est lorsque l'on a enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied, non ? »

Un flash instantané traversa la vision de Seiichi. L'image d'un jeune garçon appelé Tomoki, naïf et pourtant si avide d'amour et de tendresse, plein de vie malgré sa maladie qui lui rongeait le cerveau un peu plus chaque jour. Un éclat de tristesse vint se planter dans le cœur de Seiichi lorsqu'il se remémora les funérailles du jeune garçon.

« Excuse-moi, fit Reiji.

Ce n'est rien. C'est le passé.

Tu serais libre toi ?

Tu sais bien que je m'occupe de Rena. »

Reiji marmonna dans sa barbe, apparemment fort mécontent de la réponse de son ami.

« Izumi-Kun et Naoya-Kun seraient du plus bel effet dans la soirée, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda Seiichi en clignant de l'œil.

T'es barge ou quoi ? Je n'enverrai jamais Naoya dans un repère de bêtes sauvages comme celui là ! Et Takamiya me tuerait si je pervertissais le gamin lors d'une de ces soirées mondaines pas très catholiques.

Mais Takamiya et toi vous pourriez être là pour les surveiller. Cela ferait déjà quatre hôtes sur cinq de trouvés, et d'excellente qualité. De plus, je pense qu'il y aura bien assez d'hôtes professionnels pour couvrir l'appétit sexuel de certains des invités, tu ne crois pas ?

Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Seiichi, répliqua Reiji d'un ton ferme.

Comme tu veux, ce n'était qu'une proposition après tout. »

Seiichi savait très bien ce que pensait Reiji de son idée. Naoya savait dans quel domaine travaillait son amant, seulement la théorie et la pratique sont deux choses bien différentes. Cela n'aurait pas ennuyé Reiji plus que cela d'amener Naoya avec lui si ce dernier avait déjà accepté « les faits ». D'ailleurs, Seiichi pensait qu'une petite valse avec son chaton ne déplairait sûrement pas au patron du Blue Boy. Il était aussi persuadé que Naoya ne serait aucunement gêné de participer à l'une de ces soirées. C'était simplement l'anxiété de Reiji, qui voulait protéger son jeune amant au maximum, ce qui était très louable en soi.

« Pour en revenir à Rena, elle portait aussi l'une de mes vestes, fit Reiji irrité.

Ah ah ah ! Là c'est à Kashima qu'il faut s'en prendre ! Je n'y suis pour rien dans cette histoire !

Vraiment ? Kashima ? appela Reiji en se tournant vers le jeune homme blond au costume gris perle qui renforçait la bonté qui se dégageait de ses yeux noisette.

Monsieur ? fit le secrétaire qui était resté muet dans un coin du bureau jusqu'à présent.

Alors comme cela s'est toi qui a habillé la gamine avec mes fringues ?

La petite n'avait pas de veste et vu sa stature je me suis tout naturellement dit que l'une des _anciennes_ vestes _inutilisée_ de Reiji-Sama lui irait à merveille. Elle l'a d'ailleurs porté _avec grâce_, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

Tout à fait ! s'exclama Seiichi pour soutenir le domestique.

Ouais, ouais. C'est une coalition quoi, fit Reiji bougon.

Je n'aurais pas trouvé de meilleur mot. » souligna Kashima avec un sourire.

Reiji fit la sourde oreille. Il s'apprêtait à bouder et à remettre le nez dans ses papiers quand le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Il décrocha rapidement.

« Quoi encore !

A… Heu… Aoe-San ? Je…, bredouilla Naoya qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle réception.

Naoya, c'est toi, fit Reiji avec une voix beaucoup plus douce.

Oui je… Je m'excuse de vous déranger…

Tu ne déranges pas.

Je voulais savoir si je pouvais passer vous voir mais j'attendrais demain, c'est pas très…

Tu peux venir tout de suite, je viens de finir ma journée, répliqua Reiji en s'adossant à son fauteuil, soudain plus calme et serein que dans la minute précédente.

D'accord. Je serais là dans dix minutes alors.

C'est parfait. A tout de suite.

Bonsoir.

Ne soit pas en retard. »

Reiji raccrocha avec un minuscule sourire aux lèvres.

Seiichi le remarqua et faillit lever les yeux au ciel. Ce gamin changeait Aoe de démon en ange. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son patron et ami amoureux. Il n'aurait jamais crû qu'il pouvait être aussi possessif et jaloux. D'un autre côté, les personnes capables de percer la carapace de son ami devait se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Pas étonnant qu'il y tienne tant.

« Bon, fit Seiichi qui était bien décidé à profiter de la bonne humeur de son patron pour se sauver en douce. Si tu n'as plus rien à me dire je vais y aller. Mine de rien s'est épuisant de prendre soin d'une adolescente.

Hm. Tu t'en tires bien, commenta Reiji.

Tu remercieras Naoya-Kun pour moi, répliqua Seiichi avec un grand sourire.

Je ne vois pas ce que Naoya a à voir là-dedans, contre-attaqua Reiji avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

Hai, hai, fit Seiichi en se levant et en levant les mains en signe de trêve. »

Seiichi salua son patron en se penchant légèrement en avant puis se dirigea vers la porte que Kashima ouvrit pour lui. A bien y réfléchir, il aurait bien aimé y participer à cette soirée de vendredi. La plupart de ses collègues de travail ainsi que ses kouhais seraient là. Il aurait bien aimé discuter un peu avec eux voir comment allaient les choses. De plus, il devait bien se l'avouer, il était en manque de sexe. Une petite sauterie n'aurait pas été pour lui déplaire. Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu Rena…

Seiichi s'arrêta avant de passer la porte du bureau de Reiji. Il repensa à la jeune fille, plutôt de grande taille, fine, pas beaucoup de poitrine, de longs cheveux noirs… Un sourire de vainqueur s'afficha sur son visage, ce qui rendit perplexe Kashima qui l'observait sans comprendre. Seiichi se retourna brusquement.

« Reiji ! Enfin, patron ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Reiji releva la tête de ses papiers et interrogea son employé du regard.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé le cinquième hôte de la soirée. » déclara-t-il avec malice.

Reiji le fixa, sceptique.

« Je vous l'amènerai vendredi soir, vous m'en direz des nouvelles. Mais en contrepartie, j'aimerai bien y voir Naoya-Kun et Izumi-Kun. Je suis sûr qu'ils s'entendront très bien avec lui, et cela l'apaisera de voir d'autres garçons de son âge. » décréta Seiichi.

Reiji faillit en avaler sa cigarette. Il toussa plusieurs fois avant de reprendre contenance.

« Seiichi, tu deviens sénile avant l'âge ou quoi ? Je ne prends pas de mineurs dans mon club !

Je sais ! Mais ton client ne demande en fait que des figurants, non ? Cela ferait vraiment du bien à mon nouveau. Cela lui ferait voir la vie sous un autre angle. Et je te promet que tu ne seras pas déçu. Sa tenue et son attitude seront irréprochables ! Une vraie perle comme tu en as rarement vu ! »

Reiji resta muet pendant une bonne minute. Il devait s'avouer qu'il avait aussi un peu envie d'amener Naoya à cette soirée. Même s'il avait peur pour sa sécurité, il avait aussi de le montrer fièrement à tout le monde. Son amant était devenu un jeune homme d'un charme rare et son intelligence n'était plus à démontrer. Il l'aimait et de temps en temps il voulait que le monde entier le sache. Simplement, sa pudeur et son image lui interdisait d'être aussi naturel. Seiichi venait de lui donner l'argument pour inviter Naoya à la petite fête sans pour autant paraître être l'instigateur de ce projet. Il garderait donc toute sa dignité aux yeux du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas vraiment de raisons de refuser finalement.

« Très bien. Mais tu as intérêt à épater ta galerie avec ta soi-disant perle rare.

Deal ! » s'écria Seiichi tout excité.

Sur ce, il ne rajouta pas un mot et sortit rapidement du bureau de son patron. Il devait rentrer chez lui et fouiller la garde robe de Katsuki. La fin de semaine s'annonçait fébrile et pleine de rebondissements. Seiichi s'en félicita.

A suivre…

Dancelune, 26 Mars 2005.


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Dancelune

Email : karrakolnyahoo.fr

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Yuki Shimizu et de son sensationnel manga Love Mode. Seul l'élément perturbateur est de ma création.

Série : Love Mode.

Genre : réaliste dans la mesure du possible.

Remarque : Cette fiction me prend décidément tout le temps par surprise ! J'ai encore écris complètement autre chose que ce à quoi je pensais en prenant ma plume… ou plutôt mon clavier…

Quand on dit que les personnages d'une histoire ont leur propre vie que l'auteur ne fait que retranscrire, je croie bien que c'est vrai.

**Prenez moi avec vous**

**Chapitre 7 : Corruption**

« A ce soir Haruomi-san ! fit Rena en sortant de la voiture.

- A ce soir, répondit le domestique et petit ami de l'un des docteurs les plus sexy du pays. Passez une bonne journée !

- Hai ! (1) » s'exclama la jeune fille avec un grand sourire avant de refermer la porte de la voiture.

Rena se dirigea ensuite vers l'escalier menant à l'appartement que partageaient Katsuki et Seiichi. Elle se retourna et fit de grands signes de la main au conducteur de la Jaguar qui retournait chercher son amant pour l'amener à son congrès de la journée. Ce dernier lui fit un petit signe de la main en retour. Rena sourit.

Elle avait passé une magnifique soirée hier soir. Elle n'en revenait pas comme les deux frères Aoe pouvaient être aussi différents l'un de l'autre. Kiichi avait tout simplement été adorable. Loin d'être indiscret comme elle le craignait, l'homme avait mené une conversation légère et banale qui avait complètement détendue l'atmosphère. Cela faisait une éternité que Rena n'avait pas parlé littérature, cinéma, botanique ou encore religion. Kiichi avait abordé tous ces sujets en parlant de lui. Le fait de ne pas se sentir interrogée avait permis à la jeune fille de se relaxer. Si elle ne disait pas grand-chose au début de la conversation, elle s'était retrouvée à la fin du repas à bavarder comme une pie sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Le fait d'avoir des interlocuteurs souriants face à elle devait y être pour beaucoup. Les deux hommes avaient l'air ravis de la voir enfin s'exprimer librement.

La cerise sur le gâteau fut au moment du coucher, lorsque avant qu'elle ne se déshabille pour se mettre au lit, Haruomi avait frappé à sa porte pour savoir si elle ne manquait de rien et lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Cette petite attention à laquelle elle était loin d'être habituée l'avait profondément émue. Elle s'était endormie toute bouleversée et avait fait de très beaux rêves.

De ce fait, elle était d'excellente humeur ce matin lorsqu'elle sonna chez Seiichi.

« J'arrive ! » lui parvint la voix de Seiichi de l'appartement.

Rena attendit un petit peu avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur un Seiichi rayonnant et dynamique.

« Ohayô gozaimasu ! (2) déclara l'homme, dont les cheveux étaient lâchés, avec un grand sourire.

- Ohayô gozaimasu ! répondit Rena en soupirant d'aise devant la beauté de l'homme.

- Entre je t'en prie.

- Merci. »

Rena entrait dans le salon lorsque Katsuki sortit de sa chambre en ne portant rien d'autre sur lui que sa gourmette. Le jeune homme bailla tout en s'étirant, étalant devant les yeux écarquillés de stupeur de Rena sa superbe plastique. Le jeune homme commençait à s'étirer tranquillement, réchauffant doucement ses muscles endormis, lorsque Seiichi le fit revenir à la réalité.

« Heu… Katsuki ? fit d'un air gêné le colocataire de Katsuki qui se tenait derrière Rena.

- Hai ? » répondit ce dernier en tournant la tête dans la direction de la voix.

Le jeune homme resta un instant bouche bée en découvrant Rena qui fixait son entrejambe avec de grands yeux ahuris et une bonne coloration rosée sur les joues. Derrière elle Seiichi lui faisait signe de retourner rapidement dans sa chambre.

« U… UWAAAAAAH ! s'écria Katsuki en réalisant enfin dans quelle situation embarrassante il se trouvait.

- HIIIIIIIII ! » répliqua Rena que le cri du jeune homme venait de terroriser.

La jeune fille fit d'un seul coup volte-face et s'agrippa à Seiichi en cachant son visage dans son t-shirt. Katsuki fit aussi demi-tour et retourna dans sa chambre à la vitesse de l'éclair. La porte se referma dans un grand « clac » qui caractérisait plutôt bien l'état d'excitation des deux jeunes gens.

Rena reprit doucement ses esprits et s'éloigna de Seiichi qu'elle serrait très fort contre elle. Elle voulut s'excuser mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle était complètement abasourdie. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme nu. Et ce n'était pas d'un père de famille ou d'un vieux dont elle parlait. Non. Elle venait de voir la beauté d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, dans la force de la jeunesse, avec tous les attributs caractérisant l'homme viril et séducteur.

La jeune fille avait l'impression que l'image était encore imprimée sur sa rétine. Le satin de la peau blanche, les muscles fins sculptant un corps parfait, les cheveux caressant doucement les épaules… et un entrejambe des plus impressionnants. _Si tous les hôtes du Blue Boy sont aussi bien équipés, je m'y inscrirais bien comme membre_, pensa tout naturellement Rena.

« Désolé. » fit Seiichi avec un air gêné.

Rena releva la tête vers lui.

_Je me demande ce que donne Seiichi nu…_

La jeune fille réalisa soudain la teneur de ses pensées et rougit comme une pivoine alors qu'elle regardait fixement l'homme au nez fin, aux sourcils impeccables et aux yeux scintillants. Ce dernier fut surpris du changement d'expression chez la jeune fille puis un petit sourire vint s'inscrire sur son beau visage. Rena sut qu'il venait de comprendre ce qu'il lui passait par la tête, ce qui la rendit encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Je prendrais bien une bière ! s'écria-t-elle en s'écartant définitivement des bras de Seiichi, qui n'avaient cessé de lui entourer la taille depuis qu'elle s'était collée à lui, et en se dirigeant rapidement vers le salon.

- Une bière ! répliqua Seiichi amusé.

- Un thé ! Je veux dire un thé ! » rectifia Rena morte de honte en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil, raide comme un piquet.

Seiichi pouffa de rire.

« Je vais te chercher ça. » déclara l'homme en passant à côté de la jeune fille et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage.

Rena resta stoïquement assise sur le fauteuil. Elle n'arrivait pas à chasser l'image de Katsuki de sa tête. Elle avait remarqué qu'il était beau lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré la première fois. Cette fois-ci sa nudité l'avait terrassée. Il avait un physique en tout point parfait… C'était probablement aussi le cas de Seiichi… et de Haruomi… et de Kiichi… Même ce Reiji devait être…

Le fait d'imaginer Aoe Reiji nu lui provoqua presque un saignement de nez. Il avait un caractère atroce mais elle réalisa que physiquement il avait été aussi gâté, si ce n'est plus, que les autres par Dame Nature.

_Je suis entourée d'Apollons_, se dit la jeune fille. Cette idée la rendit joyeuse et triste en même temps. C'était agréable de se savoir bien entourée. C'était désagréable de savoir que tous ces hommes n'aimaient pas les femmes… Ou tout du moins qu'ils ne les envisageraient jamais comme amantes. _Frustrant, super frustrant_, se dit Rena. Ce qui l'énervait le plus était que plus elle les côtoyait, plus elle changeait. Elle était d'un naturel romantique et fleur bleue mais elle se rendait compte qu'elle laissait de plus en plus de côté cet aspect intellectuel pour accueillir un désir beaucoup plus physique et charnel en elle. Plus cela allait, plus elle avait envie de les approcher, de les toucher. _Je suis en train de devenir une vraie perverse_, pensa-t-elle.

« Le thé est prêt ! fit Seiichi en revenant dans le salon muni d'un plateau où reposait théière, tasses et petits gâteaux.

- Oh ! Mais ce n'est pas moi qui aurais dû servir le thé ? Pour mes cours d'étiquette, vous savez… déclara Rena en se souvenant juste de leur planning du jour.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais… Hm !... Euh, vois-tu… » commença Seiichi en posant le plateau sur la table puis en servant le thé.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Katuski en sortit, tout habillé cette fois-ci. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Rena, les deux adolescents devinrent rouge brique. Seiichi se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Konnichi wa (3), fit Katsuki en regardant ailleurs.

- Konnichi wa, répondit Rena d'une petite voix.

- Ano… (4) Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je… J'avais oublié que tu venais aujourd'hui aussi…

- C'est pas grave, répondit la jeune fille en rougissant.

- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas choqué, fit le garçon en passant une main mal assurée dans ses cheveux.

- Oh non ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais un vieux perv… »

Rena s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, éberluée parce ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Elle manquait vraiment de bienséance. Elle rougit à nouveau.

« Une chance que Katsuki ait un corps splendide, n'est-ce pas Rena ? » fit Seiichi en se moquant gentiment de sa petite protégée.

La jeune fille secoua timidement la tête en signe d'accord. Katsuki comprit tout de travers.

« Ah tu avais déjà vu un homme nu ? Ca me rassure ! Je me disais que si tu étais encore heu… pure… ça aurait pu te traumatiser ! Là si tu connais déjà heu… les hommes… dans ce cas pas de problèmes ! Je peux même recommencer quand tu veux ! Je suis assez fier de mon corps en fait ! Hé hé hé ! »

Rena et Seiichi le regardèrent bouche bée.

« Non ? questionna Katsuki que le doute assaillait.

- C'est que… je suis… pure… répondit Rena complètement dépassée par la situation.

- Oh… Oh !

- …

- Mince alors ! »

Seiichi ne put se retenir de rire à cette exclamation. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui pouvaient être si contradictoire dans leurs actes et leurs désirs, c'était à mourir de rire.

« Tu sais que Katsuki est bi ? demanda Seiichi à Rena.

- Seiichi sempaï ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

- Il pourrait t'apprendre si tu veux ? continua Seiichi en s'adressant à Rena.

- Seiichi sempaï ! s'écria Katsuki avec une voix plus aigue.

- Il parait qu'il est très douée tu sais, renchérit Seiichi en ignorant ostensiblement les suppliques de son kouhai (5) et en souriant grandement à une Rena médusée. Je suis sûr qu'il est très tendre avec les femmes. Et puis il a de l'expérience. C'est recherché les hommes avec de l'expérience.

- Sempaïïïïï…

- Mais bon ! Tu devras le partager avec Jinnai et les clients du club ! Tu ne l'auras jamais pour toi seul, hein ! Ca c'est le seul point noir qu'il ne faut pas oublier… Autrement je te le recommande vivement ! Personne n'est ressortit de son lit insatisfait ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

Rena regardait Seiichi sans le voir. En fait, seule son audition marchait. Tout le reste était hors service. Elle et Katsuki dans le même lit ? Impossible ! Elle ne l'aimait pas ! Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui ! Elle aimait juste… son corps. Son corps était divin. Imaginer ce corps serré contre le sien et… Et… Non. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle savait qu'elle serait malheureusement si elle commençait à s'attacher à lui. Elle était certaine que si elle faisait l'amour avec lui, alors son cœur serait irrémédiablement à lui. C'était logique. Une première fois cela ne s'oublie pas… enfin selon ce qu'elle en avait entendu dire… Rena savait que beaucoup de gens faisaient l'amour sans s'aimer et que ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils étaient malheureux. Ils assouvissaient des désirs charnels, c'était tout… Mais pour cela, fallait-il encore connaître ces plaisirs.

Rena réalisa soudain qu'elle était en train de penser au sexe alors qu'elle n'avait même pas donné son premier baiser. Cela la choqua au plus profond de son être. Comment pouvait-on dissocier ces deux choses : sexe et baiser. Alors qu'elle n'envisageait même pas d'embrasser un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas, elle mesurait à l'instant la possibilité de faire l'amour avec un homme qui n'avait pour seul attrait que d'avoir un corps de rêve. Katsuki était bien sûr gentil et intelligent, mais il ne semblait pas à Rena qu'ils aient des atomes crochus pour autant. L'acte d'amour entre eux serait alors seulement physique et en rien spirituel.

« … na… Rena ! »

La jeune fille sortie de ses réflexions dans un sursaut.

« Ca va ? demanda Seiichi inquiet. Excuse-moi, j'ai poussé la plaisanterie un peu loin et je vous ai mis mal à l'aise tout les deux. Mais c'est que vous feriez un si joli couple.

- C'est d'accord ! » répondit la jeune fille d'une voix assurée.

_C'est d'accord ! Mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ! _se demanda Rena qui décidément ne se reconnaissait plus du tout. Etait-ce l'euphorie de la veille qui lui faisait dire n'importe quoi ? La vue de Katsuki nu l'avait-elle rendu folle ?

Seiichi en lâcha sa tasse de thé et Katsuki devint livide.

Ils restèrent tout les trois silencieux pendant deux bonnes minutes.

« Bon les enfants il est à peine neuf heure et quart du matin et on parle déjà de sexe ! C'est complètement irréel ! décréta Seiichi au bout d'un moment pour rompre le silence qui devenait de plus en plus pesant.

- Je suis libre demain soir, fit Katsuki en fixant Rena droit dans les yeux.

- Que… Katsuki ! » s'exclama Seiichi qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

_Mais ils ont vraiment pris tout ce que j'ai dis au sérieux ?_ se demanda-t-il complètement effaré par l'effronterie de son colocataire et de sa petite Rena tout dévergondée ce matin. Seiichi écarquilla les yeux de stupeur lorsqu'il vit Rena acquiescer d'un signe de tête, tout en soutenant le regard de son kouhai.

« On dit rendez-vous 19h ici. Je t'emmènerai dîner pour l'occasion, continua le garçon.

- D'accord, répondit Rena d'une voix douce mais ferme.

- Très bien. Et maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il faut que j'aille prendre l'air ! » décréta Katsuki qui mine de rien était lui aussi un peu déconnecté de la réalité.

_Tu m'étonnes !_ pensa Seiichi qui regarda son colocataire prendre rapidement sa veste et sortir de l'appartement. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers Rena qui fixait le vestibule de l'appartement avec une expression indéchiffrable. Il se demanda bien ce qu'il pouvait lui passer par la tête en ce moment. Réalisait-elle seulement qu'elle venait d'accepter de coucher avec un homme ? Un homme certes beau mais qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et qui pourrait très bien se révéler être un pervers !...

_Ouais, on parle de Katsuki là, tout de même_… se dit Seiichi. _Il a agit instinctivement sur le moment. Je pense que dès ce soir il s'excusera auprès de Rena et décommandera leur rendez-vous. Il avait juste un peu perdu ses esprits, c'est tout. C'est un garçon bien, il ne touchera jamais Rena, il sait très bien qu'elle vierge et qu'il risque de la blesser. Les filles sont très romantiques et veulent une première fois avec l'homme qu'elles aiment, c'est bien connu… Enfin je dis ça… J'ai jamais rien compris aux femmes, si ça trouve elle veut vraiment le faire… _

Rena nageait en pleine confusion et … béatitude. Elle n'aurait jamais crû que Katsuki accepterait de le faire avec elle. Alors elle était capable d'avoir des hommes de ce niveau ? C'était tout bonnement inimaginable. Elle pouvait coucher avec une beauté pareille si elle le voulait ? Elle n'en revenait pas. Ce devait être un rêve… Où alors c'était parce que Seiichi le lui avait demandé ?... Avait-il autant d'influence sur lui ? C'était possible mais peu probable. Katsuki avait l'air d'avoir son indépendance et sa vie bien en main. Il était magnifique avec ses cheveux blonds mi-longs et ses longs cils. Il était à peine plus âgé qu'elle et il tombait indifféremment les filles et les garçons. Son corps était parfait – elle pouvait désormais en témoigner – et il avait un caractère sociable et joyeux. Oui. C'était vraiment un garçon dont on pouvait facilement tomber amoureuse. Le seul problème était son métier et ce « Jinnai » qu'avait mentionner Seiichi. Rena se doutait que cet inconnu était l'amant de Katsuki, son petit ami qui apparemment travaillait dans le même club. Elle se demanda comment ces deux hommes faisaient pour s'aimer et accepter de partager leur compagnon avec d'autres personnes… Peut-être que le sexe n'était pas primordial dans leur relation ? Vu que tous les deux avaient fait du sexe leur métier, peut-être qu'il ne le considéraient plus comme un acte exclusif réservé à l'être que l'on aime ? C'était peut-être cela… Mais dans ce cas, cela voulait dire que Katsuki ne ressentirait absolument rien en lui faisant l'amour, à part de la jouissance physique… Cette pensée horripila Rena. Elle savait que cela ne serait pas possible pour elle de mettre ses sentiments de côté. Ce garçon deviendrait spécial à jamais pour elle si elle faisait le grand saut avec lui. C'était clair. Alors… Avait-elle vraiment envie de le faire avec Katsuki ou non ?

Seiichi regarda Rena. La jeune fille était plongée dans ses pensées, probablement un peu perdue. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle se décoince aussi rapidement. Il était même un peu déçu que sa petite protégée qui semblait en pincer si fort pour lui retourne sa veste aussi rapidement vers un autre homme. Il pensa que ce devait être le manque d'affection qu'avait subi la jeune fille qui la rendait maintenant aussi affamée. Ce qui inquiétait le jeune homme était qu'à aller aussi vite elle risquait de se blesser. Elle devait laisser le temps à son cœur de s'habituer à être aimée. Elle ne devait pas en demander trop à la fois. Il s'en voulut d'avoir plaisanter sur le sujet. Lui avait le recul nécessaire pour comprendre la plaisanterie et la prendre au second degré. Ce n'était pas le cas de Rena. Et étonnement, cela ne semblait pas non plus être le cas de Katsuki alors que ce dernier était pourtant coutumier des parties de jambes en l'air. D'un autre côté, Rena n'était pas une cliente. Katsuki ne pourrait pas considérer cette nuit comme une nuit de travail. Il s'investissait personnellement. C'était peut être cela qui le gênait.

Rena était de plus en plus décidée. Rien qu'à repenser au corps de Katsuki elle avait des bouffées de chaleur. Cela signifiait bien quelque chose. De plus, elle avait envie de savoir. Savoir ce que c'était que l'amour… Non, rectification faite, elle ne saurait que ce qu'était l'acte d'amour, pas l'amour en lui-même. Mais elle n'avait que dix-sept ans, elle n'était pas pressée. Son corps en revanche commençait à sérieusement surchauffer à la vue d'un homme. Et une occasion pareille ne se représenterait peut-être jamais. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec Seiichi. Ne serait-ce que la différence d'âge qui jouait contre elle, sans parler du fait qu'il était cent pour cent homosexuel, lui. A bien y réfléchir, elle était depuis quelques jours seulement entourée d'hommes qui la choyaient et prenaient soin d'elle. Elle savait que ce n'était que temporaire, jusqu'à ce que l'assistante sociale lui trouve un autre foyer d'accueil. Elle serait vraiment bête de ne pas en profiter au maximum. Elle décida qu'elle ferait de cette semaine un souvenir très précieux, remplis d'expériences nouvelles et, si ce n'est d'amour, au moins de respect et de considération. Oui. Elle allait saisir toutes les opportunités, elle n'en raterait pas une seule.

Rena finit par se ressaisir d'un coup. Elle vit que Seiichi la regardait sans la voir, ce qui la fit sourire. L'homme devait la prendre pour une folle. Elle venait de faire quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Elle en avait un peu honte mais en même temps elle était tout excitée. C'était enivrant parfois d'aller contre les règles de la morale. Rena se dit qu'en plus elle ne faisait rien de mal. Beaucoup de jeunes filles de son âge n'étaient plus vierges. Elle n'avait aucune honte à avoir en fait. Son désir était tout à fait naturel.

« Seiichi-san ! murmura Rena.

- Hm ? Quoi ? demanda son interlocuteur et la scrutant intensément.

- Merci pour vos conseils. »

Seiichi en resta coi.

« Heu… Tu sais, je ne sais pas si ce sont de si bons conseils que cela. Tu vois, je plaisantais, je ne pensais pas que vous alliez me prendre au sérieux. J'avoue que je suis surpris. »

Rena rit doucement.

« Je crois que vous avez su lire en nous mieux que nous-même… Enfin dans mon cas. »

Seiichi regarda la jeune fille sérieusement.

« Tu crois que tu es prête pour cela ? » interrogea-t-il.

La jeune fille prit son temps pour répondre.

« Je pense que oui… Et même si je ne suis pas totalement prête, j'ai envie de le faire. »

Rena avait dans les yeux un éclat nouveau qui étonna Seiichi. Elle était résolue et semblait sûre d'elle. C'était rare venant de sa part. Depuis qu'il la connaissait elle n'avait été que timide et en retrait. Elle grandissait à une vitesse incroyable. Il releva un sourcil lorsque le regard de la jeune fille devint perçant et qu'un petit sourire effronté s'afficha sur son joli minois.

« J'espère que Katsuki sera à la hauteur. »

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent sans dire un mot puis pouffèrent de rire en même temps.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je crois qu'il assure, fit Seiichi. Il prendra bien soin de toi, tu verras. »

Sur ce, le jeune homme se resservit du thé. Rena acquiesça en souriant. Elle savait que Katsuki serait un modèle de tendresse. Elle en était persuadée. La jeune fille pensait avoir retrouvé sa sérénité lorsqu'elle fut brusquement traversée par un éclair de panique.

« Seiichi san !

- Quoi ? demanda ce dernier en buvant une gorgée de thé.

- Comment on fait l'amour ? »

L'homme avala de travers son thé à moitié froid et faillit s'étouffer.

« Non mais ça ne va pas de me poser ce genre de question ! s'insurgea-t-il complètement paniqué entre deux toussotements.

- Mais c'est que je ne sais pas comment on fait ! J'ai séché les cours de biologie au lycée ! lui expliqua la jeune fille.

- Mais je suis homo j'te rappelle ! Qu'est-ce que j'en sais de ce que ressente les femmes, de ce qu'elles font ou ce qu'elles aiment !

- Mais vous en savez sûrement plus que moi !

- C'est évident mais …

- S'il vous plaît ! »

Seiichi se frotta le front alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Cette jeune fille voulait tout savoir sur le sexe. Comment est-ce qu'un tel appétit pouvait s'ouvrir en une seule journée ? Voir même en une seule matinée ?... En fait, la véritable question était : qu'est-ce que Katsuki avait de si spécial pour changer un ange de pureté et d'innocence en jeune fille assoiffée de sexe ? Son kouhai serait-il une représentation vivante de l'amour ? Vu son caractère, il en doutait.

Seiichi soupira.

« Le fait est que je ne sais pas comment faire pour t'expliquer.

- Oh. »

Rena réfléchit à la question.

« Vous ne connaissez pas quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider ?

- Parce que tu es prête à parler de cela avec un inconnu ! s'offusqua l'homme complètement ébahi par la nouvelle Rena qui lui faisait face.

- Mais ! Non… C'est juste que… Enfin je… Je ne veux pas passer pour une débutante aux yeux de Katsuki ! s'écria la jeune fille.

- Mais tu lui as avoué toi-même ce matin que tu étais vierge, rétorqua Seiichi.

- Quoi ? Jamais de la vie ! » s'exclama la jeune fille.

Elle n'aurait jamais pu avoué quelque chose d'aussi embarrassant et intime.

« Bien sûr que si ! Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu lui as dis que tu étais pure. » assena Seiichi.

Rena le regarda sans comprendre puis se souvint de la scène.

« … Oh non ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Ben c'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? C'est bien qu'il le sache, il fera plus attention comme cela, fit Seiichi philosophe.

- Ah oui c'est vrai… Mais même ! Seiichi-san je ne connais rien au sexe et j'aimerai savoir de quoi ça parle avant ma première fois ! supplia la jeune fille.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi ça parle : de sexe, répliqua Seiichi.

- Oui mais… Je me pose plein de questions !

- Quoi par exemple ? »

Rena ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Comment osait-elle tenir de tels propos devant Seiichi-san ? Il allait perdre toute la confiance et le respect qu'il avait pour elle. Elle allait passer pour une prostituée, pour une fille sans valeur. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. C'était comme si une force invisible, un désir inconscient la poussait à poser toutes ces questions. Elle voulait savoir. Cela la surprenait elle-même, mais sa détermination était sans faille.

« Eh bien, avant l'acte, il y a des caresses, non ? » commença Rena d'une voix mal assurée.

Seiichi pâlît en entendant ces mots. Alors elle ne voulait pas que faire l'amour, elle voulait la totale. Il était dépassé par les événements.

« Il y en a qu'on fait avec les mains et d'autres avec la bouche. J'ai lu ça dans une revue un jour, continua maladroitement Rena. Et donc je…

- Un film porno ! s'écria Seiichi qui venait d'avoir un arrêt cardiaque en imaginant Rena en train de faire une gâterie linguale à Katsuki.

- Quoi ? fit la jeune fille qui ne s'y attendait pas.

- Je suis sûr que Katsuki en as dans sa chambre ! fit l'homme en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la dite chambre de son kouhai.

- Mais je ne veux pas voir de film porno ! C'est trop vulgaire ! C'est pas beau ! s'écria la jeune fille

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! lui répondit Seiichi de la chambre. Y'a pas d'histoire dans ces films, on ira directement aux passages explicites.

- Mais je ne veux pas ! Je…

- Rena-chan ! coupa Seiichi en ressortant de la chambre avec une cassette à la main. Je suis désolé mais je suis absolument incapable de t'apprendre quoi que ce soit sur le sexe. C'est trop gênant ! Et je ne vois pas qui pourrait t'expliquer cela dans mes relations à part… Tokiko-san…

- Qui c'est Tokiko-san ? demanda Rena.

- La gérante du bar du Blue Boy, répondit Seiichi pensif.

- C'est une femme ? questionna Rena pleine d'espoir.

- Oui.

- Parfait ! Elle pourra m'expliquer je pense ! Non ? fit Rena pleine d'entrain.

- Effectivement… Je crois que c'est la mieux placé pour ce genre de sujet, fit Seiichi qui d'un seul coup se sentit beaucoup plus léger.

- Super ! »

_Et lorsque je présenterai Rena-chan à Tokiko-san, j'en profiterai pour leur parler de mon plan de vendredi prochain_, pensa Seiichi… _Bon, certains côtés tombent un peu à l'eau à cause de la précocité de Rena, mais il n'en restera pas moins intéressant… Et il sera rigolo de voir la réaction de Katsuki et Jinnai. Cela promet de rester intéressant._

« Je l'appelle tout de suite alors ? demanda-t-il en sortant son téléphone portable.

- Hai ! répondit la jeune fille d'une voix forte.

- Tu es sûre de toi ? Tu ne vas pas te dégonflée une fois en sa présence ? vérifia tout de même Seiichi.

- Non !

- Tu en es certaine ?

- Hai !

- Très bien alors. La séance d'étiquette attendra demain, fit-il avec un sourire.

- Hai ! » répondit Rena toute excitée.

Le cœur de la jeune fille battait à tout rompre. Elle venait d'oser l'inimaginable. Elle était fière d'elle et en même temps un peu honteuse. Mais sa vie n'avait jamais été aussi palpitante et surprenante. Elle se laissait un peu portée par les événements et ses émotions sans prendre le temps de bien réfléchir. C'était ce qui était le plus agréable.

Elle croisa les doigts pour que cette Tokiko-san soit une personne bien.

A suivre…

Dancelune, le 16 juillet 2005.

(1) Hai Oui en japonais.

(2) Ohayô gozaimasu Bonjour en japonais. On s'en sert lorsque l'on croise la personne pour la première fois de la journée.

(3) Konnichi wa Bonjour en japonais. C'est la manière la plus usuelle de dire bonjour. Quand on s'adresse à un membre de sa famille ou à une ami par exemple.

(4) Ano… expression japonaise souvent utilisée lorsque l'on hésite et qui voudrait dire « attendez, je réfléchis, je vais dire quelque chose ».

(5) kouhai jeune homme qui suit l'exemple de son sempaï.


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Dancelune

Email : karrakolnyahoo.fr

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Yuki Shimizu et de son sensationnel manga Love Mode. Seul l'élément perturbateur est de ma création.

Série : Love Mode.

Genre : réaliste dans la mesure du possible.

Remarque : pas de remarque ! Je suis en retard, comme d'habitude !

**Prenez moi avec vous**

**Chapitre 8 : Marché conclu ! **

Rena et Seiichi arrivèrent au bar du Blue Boy en une demi-heure. Voilà bien l'un des avantages à ne pas avoir à rouler à l'heure d'ouverture des bureaux à Tôkyô : la circulation était fluide et la ville traversée en une petite demi heure seulement.

C'était la première fois que Rena venait au Blue Boy. Elle était impatiente et un peu anxieuse de découvrir cet endroit. Elle savait ce qu'il s'y passait et cela augmentait son excitation. Elle se demandait aussi qui était cette Tokiko-san. Elle ne savait pas trop à quel genre de femme s'attendre. Une jeune femme plantureuse et superbement belle ? Une mama italienne qui aimait jouer au dictateur ? Une acariâtre ? Une vieille fille ? Parce que pour travailler dans un bar pour homosexuels, il fallait avoir les hormones solidement refroidies, autrement c'était le suicide par déprime qui vous guettait. En effet, comment imaginer rester insensible face à tous ces beaux minois qui devaient vous ignorer superbement ?

« Tu verras Tokiko-san est une pâte. » fit Seiichi qui avait dû lire dans les pensées de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière hocha la tête en souriant. L'image de Katsuki nu lui revint soudain en mémoire. Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et sentit une vague d'ivresse la submerger. Elle était complètement euphorique sans raison. Elle devait être en train de rêver.

En voyant la jeune fille pouffer de rire pour un rien, rougir et avoir les yeux si pétillants, Seiichi se dit que décidément, vraiment, il ne comprenait rien aux femmes. Comment Rena pouvait-elle se comporter comme si elle allait rencontrer le grand amour alors qu'elle allait offrir sa première fois à un garçon certes beau et charmant mais qui n'en restait pas moins un parfait inconnu ? Cela dépassait sa logique. Mais après tout, est-ce que c'était si important ? Elle était heureuse, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Seiichi se gara devant le Blue Boy. Un homme vint prendre ses clés de voiture pour aller la garer dans le parking souterrain. Seiichi n'aurait plus qu'à redemander ses clés à la réception. Il n'avait même plus besoin de déposer son nom, tous les employés le connaissaient bien.

Seiichi guida Rena jusqu'à l'ascenseur où il appuya sur le bouton du deuxième étage. Ils montèrent rapidement et les portes s'ouvrirent sur un immense bar décoré sobrement et agréablement. Bien que vide, Rena le trouva tout de même chaleureux. Cela devait être très plaisant de se relaxer dans cet endroit. Rien à voir avec les bars glauques qu'elle avait fréquenté dans sa jeunesse. La jeune fille suivit Seiichi à travers les tables et chaises jusqu'au comptoir.

« Tu peux t'asseoir. » fit Seiichi à la jeune fille en prenant lui-même un tabouret.

Rena obtempéra et s'assit à côté du jeune homme. Elle regarda un peu plus autour d'elle et s'aperçut qu'il y avait des endroits très intimistes au fond de la salle, ainsi que des portes qui devaient probablement mener à des chambres. Tout le monde pouvait flirter à loisir et s'éclipser discrètement si des envies plus charnelles se faisaient sentir. C'était vraiment l'endroit parfait pour les rencontres d'une nuit.

« Seiichi-san ! » fit une voix derrière eux.

Seiichi et Rena se retournèrent de concert pour faire face à une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année d'une élégance rare et avec un sourire accueillant. En la voyant Rena se dit que cette femme avait dû être très belle dans sa jeunesse. Elle avait gardé ses atouts malgré le temps qui passe et son visage était très peu ridé. Elle devait avoir l'argent nécessaire pour prendre soin d'elle. A priori le dragon Aoe Reiji devait bien rémunérer ses employés. Un bon point pour lui.

« Tokiko-san ! Comment vas-tu ? répondit Seiichi.

- Très bien, merci. Vous devez être Rena ? demanda la gérante du bar.

- Oui. Je m'appelle Rena. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, dit la jeune fille en s'inclinant.

- Mais c'est qu'elle est charmante ! s'exclama Tokiko. Seiichi, c'est une vraie beauté que tu m'as ramené là.

- Tu me connais Tokiko, j'ai toujours eu bon goût.

- Alors ? Pourquoi désirez-vous me voir ? »

A cette question Rena se sentit vaciller. Elle jeta un coup d'œil affolé à Seiichi qui riait sous cape. Prenant pitié face à l'air désemparé de la jeune fille, Seiichi prit sur lui d'expliquer la situation à Tokiko.

« Ben en fait, c'est pas très banal ce qu'il nous arrive là.

- Je suis toute ouïe, fit Tokiko en s'asseyant sur un autre tabouret.

- Bon… Par où commencer… Nous avons besoin de conseils !

- De conseil ? Sur quoi donc ?

- Le sexe, répondit Seiichi sans détour.

- Le sexe ?

- Oui… Entre homme et femme.

- Quoi ? Seiichi ne me dit pas que…

- Argh ! Ne te méprend pas Tokiko-san ! C'est pour la demoiselle ici présente, fit Seiichi en portant une main à son cœur.

- Aaaah ! J'ai eu peur, un instant.

- Moi aussi, je t'assure… Et donc, cette charmante jeune fille entretient de très bons termes avec mon kouhai Katsuki. »

Tokiko resta sans voix un instant et regarda Rena incrédule.

« Seiichi, dans quoi tu t'embarques encore ? fit la femme d'un seul coup beaucoup moins souriante.

- Tokiko-san, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais très bien à qui tu penses, et sache que ce n'est pas moi qui ait pris cette décision mais Katsuki. Il n'y a rien entre lui et cette jeune fille, à part peut-être un attrait physique. Autrement… En fait, c'est juste de l'apprentissage.

- De l'apprentissage ?

- Oui.

- Tu m'en diras tant !

- Je te promets que c'est tout ce que c'est !

- Ben voyons ! Je te signale que pour son boulot Katsuki ne prend que des hommes ! Déjà qu'en plus il se fait désiré, si maintenant tu lui colles une fille dans les pattes, le patron pourra bientôt le virer !

- Ne vous énervez pas comme cela, Tokiko-san ! J'avais oublié que Katsuki était votre petit préféré.

- C'est normal, qui résisterait à un garçon pareil ? Il n'empêche que Katsuki était hétéro au départ, ce n'est pas un véritable homosexuel dans le sens où il n'est tombé dans ce métier qu'à cause de… tu sais qui. Il n'apprécie pas spécialement les hommes, juste un seul. Et il fait se métier parce que ça paye bien, mieux que d'être hôte pour des femmes – Dieu seul sait pourquoi. S'il redécouvre son penchant pour les femmes, cela va être catastrophique pour Ji… tu sais qui. C'est ton meilleur ami en plus, et tu sais très bien qu'il tombe très difficilement amoureux. Alors comment…

- Madame Tokiko ? » interrompit Rena.

La voix fluette de la jeune fille surprit Seiichi et Tokiko. Les deux adultes se turent aussitôt pour écouter l'adolescente qui s'était recroquevillée sur son siège.

« Ce n'est pas que je veuille prendre Katsuki pour amant… Je sais bien qu'il a déjà quelqu'un… Mais avec le métier qu'il fait… Et il a dit oui, alors… Je… Je n'ai jamais été plus heureuse que maintenant, avec tout ces gens qui prennent soin de moi. Je sais que cela ne durera pas éternellement alors j'aimerais vraiment prendre tout ce que l'on m'offre, pour le garder ensuite précieusement au fond de mon cœur. C'est vrai que je ne connais pas beaucoup Katsuki, mais je suis sûre qu'il saura faire de ma première fois une expérience merveilleuse. Et… Son ami n'a pas à s'en faire, je ne serais pas envahissante ! Je veux juste qu'une fois… Une toute petite fois pour qu'ensuite… Alors… Enfin… J'aimerais juste que vous m'appreniez les rudiments de l'acte sexuel pour que je n'ai pas honte de moi et que je puisse aussi lui donner en retour des… Je… C'est tout… Je ne cherche pas à mal… Je veux juste… Enfin je veux juste… »

Rena baissa la tête, au bord des larmes. Elle avait honte d'elle-même tout d'un coup. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle en demandant à Katsuki de coucher avec elle, pas du tout aux autres personnes qui étaient bien plus attachées qu'elle au garçon. Encore une fois elle avait été égoïste. Encore et toujours elle ne pensait qu'à elle. Petit à petit elle sentit toute son ancienne personnalité refaire surface. Elle perdit confiance en elle. Son cœur se serra et il allait se refroidir à nouveau lorsque Rena sentit une main réconfortante sur son épaule. La jeune fille releva la tête et vit Tokiko qui la regardait avec affection.

« Pardon. Je me suis emportée alors que je n'aurais pas dû. Si Katsuki a accepté d'être ton premier c'est qu'il avait de bonnes raisons. Je n'avais pas à interpréter sa décision ni à te mettre dans l'embarras. » s'excusa la femme.

Rena ravala péniblement ses larmes et secoua la tête en signe d'accord. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Il fallait…

« Rena-chan ! » s'exclama Seiichi, interrompant la jeune fille dans ses pensées.

Le jeune homme se leva de son siège et vint prendre Rena dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui, passant un bras autour de sa taille et posant sa main libre sur la tête de la jeune fille, amenant cette dernière à enfouir son visage dans sa chemise. Jamais Rena n'avait été enlacé par un homme de cette façon. Elle se revit dans les bras de son père, mais ce dernier avait encore et toujours le visage flou. Elle repensa aussi à ce matin, toute joyeuse qu'elle était de savoir qu'elle allait passer une nuit avec Katsuki. Elle se vit maintenant, faible, timide et de nouveau introvertie, si ce n'était l'intervention bienfaitrice de Seiichi qui venait par son geste tendre la soutenir et lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, qu'il l'aimait toujours.

« Seiichi tu aurais pu me prévenir, je n'étais pas au courant ! Si j'avais su…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Tokiko-san. Tu as raison, j'aurais dû t'en parler avant. Ce n'était pas bien malin de ma part de faire tout un show pour ce qui est en fait une requête bien anodine. Mais Rena-chan est une jeune fille forte ! Tu ne l'impressionnes pas ! Elle saura te tenir tête ! Pas vrai Rena-chan ? »

La jeune fille releva la tête vers Seiichi qui la regardait avec tendresse. Elle se sentait vraiment protégée dans les bras de cet homme. Fort de ses encouragements, Rena acquiesça avec détermination. Si Seiichi le disait, alors elle pouvait tenir tête à cette femme. Elle se dégagea un peu de l'étreinte de Seiichi et fit face à Tokiko, non sans essuyer rapidement les quelques larmes qui avaient commencé à couler. La femme leva les mains au ciel.

« Pas croyable ! Deux mots de Seiichi et la voilà requinquée ! fit Tokiko en souriant.

- Hé hé hé ! » rit Seiichi en serrant un peu plus Rena contre lui grâce à sa main toujours posée sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Rena réalisa que Tokiko n'avait jamais été son ennemi. La femme s'inquiétait seulement pour des hommes qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle souhaitait juste préserver leur bonheur, ce qui était plus que louable. Comprenant que c'était le manque d'informations qui avait mis Tokiko dans l'erreur et non pas sa personnalité, Rena trouva la force de sourire en retour à la femme.

« Aller ! Un petit martini pour oublier tout ça et on passe au plus important : le sexe ! » fit Tokiko avec un petit sourire taquin.

Seiichi et Rena se regardèrent, complices, puis sourirent en chœur à Tokiko.

Une fois sorti de chez lui, Katsuki fonça tout droit chez Jinnai. Il n'en revenait pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter de coucher avec Rena ? Il était complètement débile ou quoi ? Jinnai allait être furieux. Pire : Katsuki allait tout droit chez son futur tortionnaire pour tout lui avouer.

_Je dois vraiment avoir une case en moins_… pensa le jeune homme.

La raison à son comportement était simple : il était complètement perdu et la seule personne capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre était son amant.

Katsuki déboula dans l'appartement de Jinnai en trombe, sans même prendre le temps de frapper. Il ôta rapidement ses chaussures et entra dans le salon où il trouva l'homme assis dans un fauteuil, en peignoir de bain, en train de siroter tranquillement une tasse de thé. Katsuki réalisa qu'il était à peine dix heures du matin et eut honte de son intrusion quelque peu malpolie.

« Surtout ne frappe pas. » fit Jinnai sarcastique.

Katsuki grimaça. Son amant avait quinze ans de plus que lui, il avait tendance à l'oublier devant sa plastique toujours admirable.

« Pardon, s'excusa Katsuki en commençant à tourner en rond dans le salon. C'est juste que… »

Par où commencer ? Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment lui annoncer sa décision, ni surtout comme lui dire de façon à ce qu'il comprenne bien que c'était toujours lui qu'il aimait et pas cette fille que Jinnai ne connaissait même pas. Katsuki se passa les deux mains dans les cheveux, tout en continuant de faire les cent pas devant un Jinnai dubitatif qui continuait à boire son thé paisiblement.

Voyant que le jeune homme ne se décidait pas à lui parler au bout de cinq minutes, Jinnai reposa sa tasse de thé et s'approcha de son jeune amant. Le sentant approcher, Katsuki voulut commencer ses explications.

« En fait je… »

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Jinnai prenait son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser fougueusement et amoureusement. D'abord surpris, Katsuki succomba très vite à la douceur de cette langue friponne qui valsait avec la sienne en une danse exquise de sensualité. Jinnai ne le libéra qu'une bonne minute plus tard, après avoir explorer comme il se doit toute la bouche de son compagnon.

« Ca va mieux ? demanda l'homme qui dépassait Katsuki de dix bons centimètres.

- Hmmmm, répondit le jeune homme encore sous le charme.

- Bien ! Je t'écoute maintenant. » fit Jinnai en retournant s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

Katsuki resta debout quelques instants puis prit l'option d'aller s'asseoir par terre à côté du fauteuil de Jinnai. Il y avait de la moquette dans le salon mais le jeune homme attrapa tout de même l'un des coussins du canapé pour s'asseoir dessus. Une fois par terre, il posa ses deux bras sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et sa tête dans le creux de ses bras. Il soupira ensuite fortement.

« J'ai dis à une fille que j'acceptais de coucher avec elle. » annonça de but en blanc le garçon.

Jinnai releva un sourcil d'étonnement. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il fréquentait régulièrement celui qui avait été jusqu'à travailler au Blue Boy pour être avec lui. C'était la première fois qu'il lui annonçait son intention de le tromper. Bien sûr, Katsuki était maintenant un hôte du Blue Boy, tout comme lui. Même s'il faisait son travail un peu plus en dilettante, son compagnon faisait quand même l'amour avec d'autres hommes que lui. Ils savaient tous les deux dissocier le sexe de l'amour. C'est pour cela que leur relation durait depuis si longtemps. Cependant, le fait que Katsuki lui parle de cette aventure signifiait qu'il ne considérait pas cette future nuit comme du travail. De plus, il ne s'agissait pas d'un homme mais d'une femme. La crainte qu'il avait quant au penchant de Katsuki était donc fondée.

« Alors finalement tu as décidé de revenir à tes premières amours ? interrogea Jinnai.

- Quoi ? s'offusqua Katsuki en se redressant. Bien sûr que non !

- Vraiment ? répondit Jinnai en jetant un regard en coin à son amant.

- Tu sais très bien que je suis fou de toi ! s'exclama Katsuki en rougissant. Tu me le fais répéter assez souvent, tu devrais en être convaincu maintenant, non ?

- Alors pourquoi tu veux coucher avec cette fille ? »

Le regard perçant de son amant mit Katsuki mal à l'aise. Il était mal embarqué. Comme prévu, Jinnai le prenait mal. Ca l'énervait comme ça lui faisait plaisir. Au début de leur relation, il aurait pu coucher avec n'importe qui, l'hôte le plus cher du Blue Boy l'aurait félicité plutôt que de l'en empêcher. Sa réaction prouvait qu'il commençait à s'attacher au jeune homme, ce qui aurait pu rendre Katsuki euphorique dans d'autres circonstances.

« Je… ! Je ne le sais pas moi-même, avoua Katsuki. C'est juste qu'elle n'a pas eu de chance dans sa vie… Seiichi lui vient en aide, Naoya aussi… J'avais envie de participer, quoi !

- De participer… Et bien sûr la seule solution que tu as trouvé pour participer, c'est de la mettre dans ton lit ?

- Elle en avait envie ! J'allais pas lui dire non !

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Pourquoi ?… Parce que… Elle ne méritait pas que je la refuse. » répondit Katsuki penaud.

Jinnai soupira.

« Jin… S'il te plaît regarde-moi, fit Katsuki en prenant les mains de son amant dans les siennes. Si je suis venu te parler de cette décision, c'est justement pour ne pas te tromper. Je ne veux pas te perdre et tu le sais. Seulement… Cette fille… Elle est spéciale… Quand on la voit on a envie de la protéger... De lui faire plaisir… Elle fait des efforts pour paraître normale mais son passé est très lourd et sombre… J'ai envie de l'aider à voir la lumière…

- Hmmm…

- Elle est vierge, déclara Katsuki. Elle veut juste que sa première fois se passe bien. Elle sait parfaitement qu'il n'y aura pas d'amour entre nous… Je crois qu'elle me fait confiance.

- Dans ce cas là laisse-moi la rencontrer.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu dis qu'il n'y a pas d'amour entre vous, j'aimerai en juger par moi-même.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu doutes encore de moi ? questionna Katsuki avec irritation. Tu sais très bien que…

- Je ne doute pas de toi, le coupa Jinnai. Tu dis qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de toi, mais comment pourrait-elle te donner sa virginité si ce n'était pas le cas ? »

Katsuki ne répondit pas tout de suite. Lui aussi s'était posé cette question. Il s'était dit que Rena devait être amoureuse de lui pour s'offrir de la sorte. Si cela avait été le cas, il aurait refusé tout net. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de briser les cœurs. Il ne voulait absolument pas ajouter une cicatrice de plus à la jeune fille. Ce matin, ce qui l'avait poussé à dire oui était la détermination qu'il avait lue dans les yeux de Rena. En y repensant, elle ne l'avait jamais regardé avec amour. Elle éprouvait de la tendresse pour Seiichi, c'était clair. En ce qui le concernait, il y avait juste une relation d'amitié qui commençait à s'établir. L'adolescente n'était pas amoureuse de lui, il pouvait en jurer.

« Tu sais, reprit Katsuki au bout d'un moment, je pense qu'elle veut justement coucher avec moi par prévention. Elle doit probablement commencer à ressentir du désir pour les hommes. Cela l'effraie, surtout parce qu'elle ne sait pas ce que c'est que de donner de l'affection et d'en recevoir. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est seulement depuis qu'elle est sous les bons soins de Seiichi qu'elle commence à entrevoir ce qu'est le respect et la considération. Je pense… que pour la première fois elle n'est pas tombée dans un foyer qui ne veut pas d'elle. Seiichi m'a dit que sa présence n'était que temporaire, le temps que l'assistante sociale lui trouve une nouvelle famille. Vu que toutes ses expériences passées ont été désastreuses, peut-être qu'elle a juste envie d'en profiter ? Enfin c'est comme ça que je vois les choses. »

Jinnai s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, ferma les yeux et sourit. Depuis quand son Katsuki était-il devenu psychiatre ? Il ne connaissait pas la jeune fille en question mais l'analyse de son amant semblait tenir la route. Si la situation était réellement telle qu'il l'avait décrite, bien évidemment il ne pourrait pas s'opposer à la décision du jeune homme. Jinnai posa les yeux sur Katsuki qui semblait beaucoup plus serein qu'à son arrivée. Il avait dû comprendre les raisons et trouver une justification à son comportement. Décidément, plus le temps passait plus son ange gagnait en maturité et bonté… Et plus il se demandait ce que le jeune homme pouvait bien lui trouver pour rester avec lui.

« Tu n'es pas d'accord ? » demanda Katsuki en relevant son visage vers Jinnai.

Ce dernier lui sourit et passa une main dans les cheveux blonds et mi-longs de son compagnon.

« Il n'empêche que je souhaite la voir, réitéra l'homme au regard perçant.

- Hai, hai ! répondit Katsuki en soupirant. Si tu es libre demain tu peux passer chez Seiichi-Sempai, elle y sera sûrement. »

Jinnai fit descendre sa main des cheveux à la joue du jeune homme en une douce caresse. Il se pencha ensuite vers lui.

« Elle n'a pas intérêt à être trop jolie, murmura-t-il.

- Sinon quoi ? demanda Katsuki d'une voix suave.

- Hmmm ? » fit Jinnai en faisant glisser sa main le long du cou de son compagnon et en s'approchant pour déposer un baiser derrière l'oreille du jeune homme.

Katsuki soupira d'aise. Sa main gauche remonta sur le torse de Jinnai pour passer à travers l'ouverture du peignoir de bain et aller caresser le téton qui commençait déjà à durcir. L'homme se redressa un peu dans le fauteuil et incita son compagnon à se relever et à venir s'installer à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Katsuki ne se fit pas prier.

C'est avec un sourire vorace et un regard tendre que le jeune homme reprit possession des lèvres de son bien-aimé, alors que leurs mains s'activaient, sachant très bien quelles zones chatouiller pour faire monter le plaisir chez l'autre.

A suivre…

Dancelune, 16 novembre 2005.


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Dancelune

Email : karrakolnyahoo.fr

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Yuki Shimizu et de son sensationnel manga Love Mode. Seul l'élément perturbateur est de ma création.

Série : Love Mode.

Genre : réaliste dans la mesure du possible.

Remarque : Bon ! Je prends enfin le temps de continuer c'te fic ! C'est pas trop tôt, me direz-vous. 8 mois de retard… Oui mais c'est un peu exagéré ! C'est vrai… Gomen nasai minna-san !

**Prenez moi avec vous**

**Chapitre 9 : Remords**

Rena ressortie de chez Tokiko-san avec des bouffées de chaleur. Les sujets abordés avaient été si intimes et osés que même Seiichi avait rougi d'embarras quelque fois. La conversation, qui avait duré toute l'après-midi, avait vraiment été éducative pour Rena. Elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné que son corps puisse avoir autant de zones sensibles et érogènes, sans parler de celui des garçons. Seiichi avait d'ailleurs apporté son expérience personnelle pour compléter les propos de Tokiko-san. Rena avait découvert que Seiichi devait être très doux avec ses amants. La façon dont il en parlait, l'attention qu'il leur portait pour découvrir ce qui leur faisait le plus plaisir… Rena se dit que Seiichi-san avait dû être amoureux. Elle n'avait bien sûr pas osée demander ce qu'il s'était passé, même si elle mourrait de curiosité.

Rena manquait de s'évanouir rien qu'en repensant à ce que lui avait conseillé de faire Tokiko-san lors des préliminaires. La jeune fille se demanda bien comment elle allait réagir lorsqu'elle devrait vraiment passer à l'acte… Elle allait tomber dans les pommes, probablement, ce qui ruinerait la soirée. Rena soupira lourdement. Installé à côté d'elle au volant, Seiichi la regarda avec surprise.

« Que nous vaut donc ce bon gros soupir ? »

Rena se tourna vers lui et soupira à nouveau. Seiichi leva un sourcil interrogatif et l'incita à parler en inclinant légèrement la tête en avant.

« C'est que…, commença la jeune fille, je ne sais pas si je tiendrais la distance.

- La distance sur quoi ?

- Ben… Pendant les préliminaires…

- Oh. Les caresses t'effraient.

- Non ! Pas du tout ! rétorqua Rena, sa fierté piquée au vif.

- Même pas celles… avec la langue ? » répliqua Seiichi taquin.

A ces mots Rena sentit presque de la fumée lui sortir des oreilles tellement son cœur palpitait et qu'elle avait chaud. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà entendu ces mots lors de soirées qui se terminaient tard et qui étaient souvent bien arrosées. Mais là, Tokiko-san et Seiichi-san lui avaient fait un description très détaillé de l'acte en lui-même et des plaisirs qu'il procurait si on plaçait la langue à tel ou tel endroit. Les deux adultes n'avaient eu honte de rien, en parlant comme si c'était un acte tout à fait banal. _Ca l'est probablement pour ceux qui font souvent l'amour_, pensa Rena avec philosophie. _Mais pour moi, rien que de penser qu'un garçon pourrait avoir sa tête entre mes…_ Elle flancha à nouveau.

« Tu sais, tu peux toujours annuler, je suis sûr que Katsuki comprendra.

- Non !

- Ok, ok ! »

Rena regarda le profil de Seiichi qui conduisait. Il était vraiment très gentil et il s'inquiétait pour elle, mais elle était décidée. Ce serait demain soir ou jamais ! Rena pria juste pour que sa détermination ne s'envole pas au cours de la journée suivante. L'attente jusqu'à demain soir allait lui paraître interminable et angoissante. _Au moins, cela me laissera le temps de me préparer psychologiquement_, se dit la jeune fille. _Je me demande si toutes les filles de mon âge passe par là avant leur première fois. A priori, la première fois et quelque chose de sacré et il parait qu'il est important de le faire avec quelqu'un que l'on aime… Je n'aime pas Katsuki comme un amoureux… Est-ce que c'est dérangeant ? _Rena revit l'image du jeune homme nu dans le salon et décida que cela n'était absolument pas gênant qu'elle ne soit pas amoureuse de lui. Elle désirait son corps, c'était déjà ça. De plus, Katsuki était le kouhai de Seiichi, c'était donc forcément quelqu'un de bien en qui elle pouvait avoir toute confiance. Le fait qu'il soit expert en matière de sexe la rassurait aussi. Si elle commettait des bourdes, lui saurait lui pardonner et lui montrer comment faire. Il saurait aussi la dévergonder doucement sans la choquer.

Cela pouvait peut-être brusquer la morale que de décider d'avoir sa première fois avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours et qu'elle n'aimait pas en tant qu'amoureux. Cependant, on pouvait aimer quelqu'un et avoir une première fois complètement nulle. Rena imagina deux puceaux en train de découvrir l'amour maladroitement. Elle imagina une fille faisant des efforts pour faire plaisir à son ami et souffrant en silence parce que ce dernier s'y prenait mal malgré lui. C'était une scène remplie d'amour mais qui ne se terminait pas. Pour Rena, ces jeunes gens devraient s'y prendre à plusieurs fois pour réussir. C'était aussi leur chance : prendre le temps de découvrir le corps de l'autre, petit à petit, partageant les premiers moments de plaisir charnel et sensuel ensemble.

Mais Rena n'avait pas le temps. La jeune fille savait que l'assistante sociale n'allait pas tarder à venir la chercher. Son temps chez les Aoe était compté, elle le savait. C'était une question de jours, tout au plus. C'était dingue comme en si peu de temps ces hommes avaient réussi à changer sa personnalité, à l'ouvrir sur l'extérieur et les autres. Ils l'avaient d'emblée couverte de chaleur et d'affection… A part cet horripilant Aoe Reiji qui n'arrêtait pas de lui rentrer dedans à tout bout de champ. Qu'il était énervant ce type ! C'était incroyable qu'il ait réussi à trouver un amoureux aussi doux et gentil que Naoya. Mais pour les autres, ils étaient tous adorables. Rena repensa à la présence rassurante et protectrice d'Haruomi, à la bonne humeur et aux moqueries de Kiichi, à la désinvolture de Seiichi, à la gaieté d'Izumi… Ils l'avaient tous accepté sans arrière-pensée et prenaient soin d'elle. Rena était bien décidée à en profiter jusqu'au bout.

« On est arrivé, princesse, fit Seiichi en se garant devant la maison des Aoe.

- Oh. »

Une fois la voiture arrêtée, Rena se pencha vers Seiichi et déposa un gros bisou sur sa joue.

« Merci beaucoup.

- De rien, ce fut un plaisir, répondit Seiichi avec un sourire.

- On se voit demain ?

- Bien sûr ! J'ai… On aura plein de choses très intéressantes à faire, tu verras ! fit Seiichi qui jugea préférable de ne pas lui parler de la soirée de vendredi aujourd'hui, la jeune fille ayant déjà eu son lot d'émotions dans la journée.

- Génial ! A demain, bonne soirée, fit Rena en ouvrant la portière.

- Salut ! » répondit Seiichi avant de redémarrer la voiture.

Une fois dans la cour, Rena se retourna et fit un grand sourire et un signe de la main à Seiichi, lequel y répondit aussitôt avant de partir. La jeune fille soupira de contentement et continua son chemin. Elle s'apprêtait à mettre la main sur la poignée de la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même comme par magie pour laisser apparaître… Aoe Reiji.

La bonne humeur de Rena se pétrifia d'un coup et elle se sentit rétrécir et ses joues devenir cramoisie. Reiji la dépassait d'une bonne tête, il portait un costume saillant et il avait sa clope au bec. Il était terriblement impressionnant. Apparemment, il n'avait pas l'air plus ravi qu'elle de la voir. Il sortit un briquet de sa poche et alluma nonchalamment sa cigarette. Il s'apprêta à dire encore quelque chose de vilain mais Rena ne l'entendit pas, elle venait de passer à côté de lui en courant. Elle voulait l'éviter, elle n'avait pas envie d'une confrontation déplaisante maintenant. Elle laissa un Reiji ébahi sur le pas de la porte et entra dans le salon avec soulagement. Elle attendit quelques secondes puis elle entendit la porte se refermer. Rena se détendit alors complètement. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle avait oublié d'enlever ses chaussures. Elle retourna vite dans le vestibule pour les y ranger. Kiichi et Haruomi n'étaient pas encore rentrés. La jeune fille décida d'aller dans sa chambre se reposer un peu avant de redescendre pour le repas du soir. Elle avait plein de choses à débattre avec elle-même.

« Bonjour ! fit Rena en souriant grandement.

- Bonjour » répondit Seiichi avec un sourire toujours aussi grand mais, Rena ne s'en aperçut pas, un brin crispé.

La jeune fille était ravie. Sa journée avait bien commencé avec un petit déjeuner en présence de Kiichi, Haruomi et Kashima. Comble de l'excitation, elle venait à l'instant même de faire un bisou sur la joue à Haruomi qui venait de la déposer devant l'immeuble où Seiichi et Katsuki habitaient. En faisant cela, elle avait vraiment eu l'impression de dire au revoir à son papa. Ce bref instant avait été bouleversant aussi bien pour Rena que pour Haruomi, et il les avait laissé tous les deux sur un petit nuage. Rena en était encore toute gaie lorsqu'elle avait atteint le pallier de l'appartement de Seiichi.

Seiichi invita Rena à entrer d'un geste du bras. Cette dernière obtempéra, ôta ses chaussures, enleva sa veste et alla s'installer dans le salon. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, elle avait dormi comme un bébé la veille, alors qu'elle s'attendait à passer une nuit blanche à se torturer de questions existentielles. Aujourd'hui, elle était en forme et plus que prête à affronter le grand soir. Elle avait pris soin de bien se laver et s'habiller ce matin, même si elle savait qu'elle allait demander à Seiichi de lui prêter sa salle de bain ce soir pour se refaire une petite beauté. Elle avait d'ailleurs amené tout ce qu'il lui fallait avec elle : trousse de toilette, trousse de maquillage, vêtements de rechange un petit peu sexy. Elle était en mode soldat partant en guerre, avec toute la motivation et l'énergie nécessaire pour la gagner, cette guerre.

Seiichi vint s'asseoir en face d'elle. Il était préoccupé. Il avait reçu hier soir un coup de fil de Katsuki lui annonçant la visite de Jinnai aujourd'hui. Le simple fait de penser à Jinnai en présence de Rena donna des frissons à Seiichi. Il allait devoir user de toute la diplomatie nécessaire pour contrôler la situation.

« Rena… » commença l'homme alors que la sonnette retentit pile à cet instant.

_Déjà !_ s'exclama-t-il intérieurement.

« Rena, fit-il en se levant.

- Oui.

- Quoi qu'il arrive… Soit forte… Je suis avec toi ! »

Rena se demanda bien de quoi Seiichi pouvait parler. Pourquoi devait-elle être forte ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle vit peu de temps après Seiichi revenir dans le salon accompagné d'un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Il était aussi grand que Seiichi et il semblait un peu plus vieux. Il était extrêmement élégant dans son costume gris anthracite et sa chemise blanche dont le col était ouvert, ce qui donnait une petite touche sexy et nonchalante à l'attitude globalement supérieure de l'homme. Rena détailla son visage. Des traits bien affirmés et très masculins, une peau lisse, des yeux clairs, de beaux cheveux soyeux et un petit sourire suffisant qui en disait long sur la personnalité de l'individu. Un homme superbe au caractère bien trempé. Probablement un hôte, lui aussi. Seiichi se râcla la gorge.

« Rena-chan, je te présente Jinnai Kuniaki, le petit ami de Katsuki. »

Rena ouvrit une bouche toute ronde et fixa stupidement l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. _Alors c'est lui l'homme qui culbute Katsuki ?_ A cette pensée Rena rougit comme une tomate, toujours la bouche en cœur et les yeux écarquillés. Elle imagina Katsuki et cet homme, ce Jinnai, en train de faire des cochonneries et elle se dit que c'était une bonne chose qu'elle soit assise, sinon elle se serait écroulée par terre. Ses genoux venaient de la lâcher. En voyant cet homme, Rena comprit tout de suite qu'il était le dominant, et dans ce cas Katsuki… Les images qu'elle voyait défiler devant ses yeux étaient tellement osées qu'elle eut honte d'elle-même. Pire : cela l'excitait presque. Complètement offusquée envers ses propres pensées, Rena se renfonça dans son fauteuil et attendit que le choc passe. Pendant tout ce temps, l'homme ne cessait de la fixer. Etait-il au courant pour elle et Katsuki, pour ce soir ? Elle espéra que non. Elle redoutait la colère de cet homme, il pouvait probablement être aussi virulent et blessant que son homonyme brun, qui était a fortiori son patron, tout comme c'était celui de Seiichi. Rena imagina sans mal Jinnai en caporal chef autoritaire et intransigeant qui l'écrasait comme le vulgaire puceron qu'elle était. Cet homme l'intimidait.

« Rena ! s'exclama tout à coup Jinnai.

- Oui ! répondit Rena en se relevant d'un bond de son fauteuil, comme si elle se mettait au garde à vous, geste qui surprit les deux hommes et amusa Jinnai.

- Est-ce que tu aimes Katsuki ?

- Non.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Si.

- Faudrait savoir.

- Comme un ami !

- C'est tout ?

- C'est tout !

- Tu as intérêt parce qu'il est à moi. Tomber amoureuse de lui ne ferait que te faire souffrir.

- Oui !

- Tu es bien consciente que faire l'amour la première fois est un acte qui te marquera à jamais.

- Oui !

- Et qu'après tu éprouveras des sentiments spéciaux pour cette personne ?

- Oui !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Jinnai ? demanda Seiichi.

- Tsss ! fit se dernier à l'attention de son collègue. Et tu es bien consciente, reprit-il à l'attention de Rena qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, que tu risques fort de tomber amoureuse de lui après l'amour, malgré toutes tes bonnes paroles ?

- Non… Oui… Peut-être… Je ne sais pas moi !

- Ok. Jure-moi que tu ne lui mèneras pas une vie infernale à être toujours pendue à ses basques et à le harceler après ce soir et on en reste là.

- Je le jure !

- Parfait. J'accepte donc de te prêter mon amant pour la nuit. Mais dis-toi bien qu'il n'y aura que cette nuit et rien d'autre, c'est bien compris ?

- Oui ! »

Jinnai s'approcha de Rena et lui tapota la tête gentiment.

« Bonne petite. »

Sur ce, il se retourna, murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Seiichi puis quitta le salon sans même un au revoir. Rena resta planté debout sans rien dire, complètement dépassée par la situation. Elle avait l'impression de ne même plus se souvenir de la discussion qui venait d'avoir lieu, comme si elle l'avait rêvée.

Seiichi restait lui aussi sans rien dire, complètement incrédule. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Jinnai agir ainsi. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à son ami qui était généralement froid et prenait tout avec un recul effarant, même ce qui le concernait. Ce matin, il était clairement venu juger du potentiel de séduction de Rena. Cette dernière n'y connaissant absolument rien, Jinnai avait compris qu'il ne craignait pas grand-chose. Elle était mignonne, certes, mais c'était encore une adolescente mature par certains côtés, enfantine par d'autres. Seiichi se mit à sourire doucement. Finalement son kouhai ne s'était si mal débrouillé que cela. En deux ans il avait rendu Jinnai fou de lui, même si ce dernier ne l'admettrait jamais. Seiichi pensa ensuite à la réaction de Rena et faillit pouffer de rire. La pauvre petite avait été complètement terrorisée. Elle devait prendre Jinnai pour un dictateur et un sadique. La tête qu'elle avait faite en apprenant que cet homme élitiste était le petit ami de Katsuki. Elle avait rougi de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprenait la situation.

« C'était Jinnai » fit Seiichi en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face de Rena.

La jeune fille resta muette quelques instants puis se lança.

« C'est bizarre… Je savais que Katsuki avait un petit ami mais je n'avais jamais pris le temps d'imaginer ce que pouvait être la réalité.

- Et quel petit ami ! Il a eu du mal à lui mettre la main dessus !

- Le monsieur ?

- Non, Katsuki.

- Ah…

- Tu as drôlement rougie tout à l'heure, déclara Seiichi pour taquiner la jeune fille qui rougit à nouveau.

- Oui, je… Enfin je n'avais jamais vraiment essayé d'imaginer deux hommes ensemble, mais en voyant ce monsieur, je me suis dis que… Enfin que Katsuki était… Vous savez…

- N'en dis pas plus ! Et effectivement, il est bien le dominé. »

Rena se rassit, toute timide.

« Cela te choque ? demanda Seiichi ?

- … Non, c'est juste que c'est nouveau et un peu étrange.

- Avec tout ce que l'on a parlé de sexe hier, je ne pensais pas que cela pourrait te choquer aujourd'hui.

- C'est vrai. En fait, tant que cela reste théorique, c'est ok… Mais là, le fait de savoir que deux personnes dont une que je connais un peu le fond… Ca fait bizarre. Ce n'est pas grave, ça ne me gêne pas, mais sur le coup c'est un peu perturbant. »

Seiichi sourit. Les vierges avaient toujours une imagination fertile et s'effarouchaient pour un rien. C'était mignon.

« J'ai un peu honte de moi, maintenant, avoua Rena.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben je vais coucher avec un homme dont le cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ca tu le savais déjà, non ?

- Oui mais … Tant que cet homme n'avait pas de visage, cela me touchait moins… Maintenant j'ai vraiment l'impression de trahir une personne.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Rena-chan, fit Seiichi d'une voix rassurante. Dis-toi que tu es comme les membres du club de Reiji, que tu loues les services d'un homme pour ton … éducation sexuelle, finit-il avec une petite grimace. Sauf que tu es un membre spécial, vu que tu connais Katsuki dans la vie privée et que vous êtes de bons amis… Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne trahis pas Jinnai et Katsuki non plus parce que Jinnai est au courant. Si vraiment il était contre, il ne permettrait pas à Katsuki de venir ce soir. Katsuki-kun a très bien agi en prévenant Jinnai. Tu sais, ces deux hommes sont des hôtes, ils savent donc différencier l'amour du sexe. Si Jinnai est venu ici ce matin, c'était juste pour s'assurer que tu n'étais pas tombée amoureuse de Katsuki, c'est tout. Maintenant qu'il est rassuré, il peut accepter sans soucis cette petite faveur que te fait son amant. »

Rena réfléchit aux propos de Seiichi. Il avait raison, bien entendu.

« Mais, Seiichi-san… Pourquoi est-ce que cet homme m'a demandé de jurer de ne pas tomber amoureuse de Katsuki après l'acte ? Ca change quelque chose de faire l'amour à quelqu'un ? Je veux dire, par rapport aux sentiments qu'on lui porte ? »

Seiichi prit un petit temps de réflexion. Apparemment Rena prenait cette première nuit d'amour un peu trop à la légère. C'était une jeune fille forte mais elle avait comme tout le monde ses faiblesses, et elle était particulièrement sensible à l'amour et à l'amitié. Si Katsuki se comportait comme un gentleman avec elle ce soir et qu'il l'emmène jusqu'à l'extase, la jeune fille ressortirait de cette expérience beaucoup plus attachée au jeune homme qu'elle ne l'était avant, c'était clair. C'était dangereux, comme l'avait fais remarqué Jinnai à l'instant. Il faudrait donc que Rena trouve vite un remplaçant à Katsuki si elle ne voulait pas trop souffrir après. Cependant, Seiichi était loin de comprendre les femmes, Jinnai pas plus que lui, et il ne pouvait certifier des sentiments qu'éprouverait Rena après sa nuit de passion. Aussi, il préférait ne pas trop s'aventurer en terrain glissant ni risquer de dire des âneries.

« Cela dépend de beaucoup de choses, et principalement de toi… Qui vivra verra ! » dit-il pour éviter de répondre à la question.

Rena fit la moue mais ne persista pas.

« Et puis, tu n'auras de toute façon pas le temps de te traumatiser à savoir si tu es finalement tombée amoureuse de Katsuki ou non, affirma Seiichi.

- … Pourquoi ?

- Voila. Vendredi soir, il y a une soirée au club de Reiji. Des membres prestigieux seront présents, avec des invités à eux, et tous les hôtes vont être réquisitionnés. »

Rena hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Or, nous avons fait le décompte, il nous manque un hôte. » continua Seiichi.

Rena se contenta de regarder son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

« Il va y avoir deux sortes d'hôtes ce soir-là, ceux qui sont des vétérans, c'est-à-dire qui ont déjà pratiqué et qui accompagneront les visiteurs les plus demandeurs jusqu'au bout de leur désirs. Il y en aura d'autres qui seront là surtout pour divertir les invités qui ne seront pas forcément homosexuels, qui viennent surtout par curiosité et qui veulent tout savoir de notre profession… et que l'idée de passer une soirée avec des homosexuels… excite si on peut dire… Il y en aura aussi qui ne seront là que par pur politesse, histoire de ne pas décevoir celui qui les a invité. »

Seiichi regardait scrupuleusement Rena pour voir si cette dernière suivait bien tout ce qu'il disait.

« Donc, certains hôtes de la soirée ne seront là que pour être figurants en fait, tu me suis ?

- Je crois oui.

- Or, comme je te le disais, il manque un hôte dans la catégorie des figurants.

- …

- Il y aura aussi Naoya et Izumi à cette soirée.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Ils seront là aussi en tant qu'hôte figurant, voir pour aider les serveurs dans leur tâche s'il manque de la main d'œuvre. Bien entendu, Takamiya et Reiji seront là pour les surveiller et surtout pour faire fuir d'éventuels prétendants. »

Rena hocha à nouveau la tête. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi Seiichi lui racontait tout ça.

« Et donc, je me disais… que tu ferais un magnifique garçon pour peu que l'on te coupe les cheveux et que tu t'habilles en costume. Comme ça, tu pourrais passer une bonne soirée avec Izumi et Naoya, ainsi que Katsuki et moi-même… Et tu serais entourée d'hommes splendides tout au long de la soirée, c'est cool ça, non ? Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

Rena regarda Seiichi comme s'il était devenu débile.

« QUOUAAAAA ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en se relevant à nouveau promptement de son siège.

A suivre…

Dancelune, 30 juin 2006.


End file.
